Ten cuidado con las drogas
by Kuri-091332
Summary: Sasuke se queda solo en casa y mete las narices donde no debe, ¿Acaso eso es... ¡Droga?
1. Sasuke

Hace tiempo que quiero escribir este relato en particular ^-^ (ya que la vida de Itachi me tiene muy intrigada, la cual contare según mi criterio personal, conforme avance la historia). Empezando con un hecho en particular se desataran una serie de eventos que escaparan del control de los protagonistas de esta historia…

La historia se ambienta en el universo de "_Una vida en paralelo__"_ (creo que cambiaré el nombre ¬¬), en si no es muy urgente ni necesaria el leerla para entender este relato...

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–¡Sasuke!... ¿Qué rayos haces acá adentro?– gritaba Itachi energúmeno<p>

–I…Itachi yo…– trataba de decir Sasuke nerviosamente, no sabia de que modo explicarse y aun temblando ante el enojo de su hermano (nunca pensó que sus acciones podrían enojar de ese modo a Itachi). Pensaba como fue que las cosas terminaron de esta manera…

* * *

><p><strong>HACE VARIAS HORAS…<strong>

Al vivir solos ambos hermanos Uchiha debían repartirse las tareas del hogar turnándose en la aseo, elaboración de la comida, limpieza, entre otras actividades… para hacer el reparto de actividades más justo solían rotar trabajos (si Sasuke preparaba la cena e Itachi limpiaba, al día siguiente Sasuke limpiaba e Itachi cocinaba).

Sin embargo este sistema no se aplicaba cuando de limpiar la casa se trataba ya que había dos lugares de la casa a los que Sasuke no podía acceder: el estudio de su padre (de todos modos Sasuke detestaba ese lugar) y la habitación de Itachi (por alguna razón Itachi le había prohibido el entrar ahí); aunque esto solo hacia que la curiosidad de Sasuke fuera en aumento, no podía siquiera imaginar que habría en ese cuarto que Itachi no le dejaba ver…

"_¿Qué podría esconder mi hermano… será algo malo?, de cualquier modo esto no es muy justo, él si puede entrar a mi habitación como si nada… ¿Por qué yo no puedo entrar al suyo?... no es muy justo de parte de Itachi…"_ se preguntaba Sasuke cada vez que pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, sintiendo la tentación cada vez mas fuerte de entrar, pero el miedo a que Itachi lo atrapara infraganti lo paraba en el acto, al menos hasta cierto día…

–Sasuke baja a desayunar…– llamaba Itachi

–Ya bajo Itachi– respondía Sasuke

Durante el desayuno que generalmente era en silencio, Itachi hablo…

–Sasuke debo ir a una misión que me tomara al menos una semana– dijo Itachi con calma

–¿Por qué tanto?...generalmente una misión te toma menos de un día– dijo Sasuke

–Es por que tendré que ir hasta otro país, el solo ir demora tres días– explico Itachi

–Ya veo– dijo Sasuke

–¿Crees que puedas quedarte solo ese tiempo?– pregunto Itachi

–Claro, no es que fuera un niño pequeño que necesita de una niñera– dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

–Mmm quizás si…– dijo Itachi en forma de burla

–Itachi– reclamo Sasuke

–Ja, ja no te enfades hermanito, solo me preocupa que metas las manos donde no debes– dijo Itachi

–Caray Itachi, con quien crees que hablas– dijo Sasuke

–Con mi entrometido y estúpido hermano menor– dijo Itachi tratando de ahogar una sonrisa

Sasuke gruño fastidiado ruborizándose por el último comentario y después agrego: –Además no hay quien haría de niñera– dijo Sasuke muy seguro

–Estoy seguro de que el yondaime te recibiría encantado si le pido el favor– dijo Itachi tras un breve análisis

"_Rayos, tiene razón_" se dijo internamente Sasuke evidentemente fastidiado –Vamos Itachi ya estoy grande para eso– dijo Sasuke y al ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Itachi agrego: –¿A caso no confías en mi?– dijo Sasuke esperanzado en convencer así a Itachi

–Si confió en ti, pero estaría más calmado si te quedas con alguien– dijo Itachi no muy seguro de sus palabras

–Hermano confía en mí, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…?– dijo Sasuke mientras Itachi se imaginaba miles de escenarios desagradables, luego Sasuke continuó –No hare nada estúpido, no me arriesgaría a que me tengas que castigar… seria demasiado humillante–

Esto último hizo reír a Itachi –Bien Sasuke confiare en ti– luego con una mano alzo la barbilla de Sasuke de modo que lo obligó a verle a los ojos –Por favor Sasuke, no traiciones mi confianza–

–No te preocupes, no lo hare Itachi– aseguro Sasuke

–Bien, si es así puedes quedarte solo… ¿estas seguro que no quieres compañía?– dijo Itachi en un ultimo intento por dejar a Sasuke vigilado

–No estaré bien, usare ese tiempo para perfeccionar las técnicas que me enseñaste recientemente– dijo Sasuke con calma

–Bueno, no te presiones demasiado… pero sabes seria mejor si practicas con alguien más, podrías entrenar con Naruto– dijo Itachi

Sasuke soltó un bufido –Ese idiota solo me estorbaría–

–Sasuke, cuida tu lenguaje– regaño Itachi

Sasuke refunfuñó para sus adentros, pero al ver la mirada severa de su hermano suspiro exasperado y dijo: –Perdón–

–Bien termina tu desayuno– dijo Itachi muy serio

Tras terminar el desayuno y poner todo en orden, Itachi alisto los suministros que requeriría para la misión y una vez que estaba listo para irse, se despidió de Sasuke…

–Bien Sasuke cuida de la casa mientras no estoy y no olvides alejarte de…– advertía Itachi

–Si ya se tu habitación y el estudio de papá– dijo Sasuke terminando la advertencia de Itachi

Itachi sonrió sintiendo interiormente cierta inquietud –Pórtate bien estúpido hermano menor– dijo Itachi a la vez que posaba su mano en la cabeza de Sasuke frotando cariñosamente

Sasuke de inmediato se ruborizo y con una mano aparto la mano de Itachi de su cabeza –Oye no hagas eso es vergonzoso–

Itachi lo contemplo por un rato, y como hacia cuando Sasuke cuando era pequeño, con un movimiento de sus dedos le golpeó a Sasuke en la frente ante lo cual por reflejo Sasuke se cubrió la frente con ambas manos…

–¡Oye! eso ¿por que fue?– reclamó Sasuke

–Me dieron ganas de hacerlo– dijo con calma Itachi, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

"_Hace tiempo que no hacías esto"_ dijo Sasuke para sus adentros con cierta nostalgia

–Bien Sasuke ya me tengo que ir, confiare en ti… pero recuerda que tendrás graves problemas si la casa no esta en pie para cuando vuelva– dijo Itachi en son de burla

Sasuke se rio ligeramente con esto despidiéndose de su hermano y quedando al fin solo… Al contemplar la casa vacía Sasuke buscaba que podía hacer para no aburrirse, optando al final por entrenar un rato en el patio…

Al quedarse completamente solo Sasuke se tiro en el sofá sintiendo el aburrimiento apoderarse de su cuerpo, y tras un momento de reflexión pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenar de una vez al menos así tendría algo que hacer pero entrenar solo, como dijo Itachi, era algo bastante aburrido y poco productivo; así Sasuke estaba frustrado, en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que en ausencia de Itachi se podría aburrir de esa forma (claro que podría ponerse a limpiar pero esa actividad le daba pereza). Por lo cual opto por ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco después de todo ese día no tenía ninguna misión, así que lentamente se dirigía a su habitación pero en el camino algo llamo su atención, la puerta del dormitorio de Itachi estaba abierta…

"_¿Qué extraño? Itachi jamás deja su cuarto abierto y sin seguro_…" pensaba Sasuke sintiendo en su cuerpo la curiosidad aumentar. "_Él no regresara sino hasta en una semana, tal vez si solo entro un rato… jamás se entere…_" decía una vocecita dentro de Sasuke _"¡No! El confía en mí, no puedo hacerle esto_" se dijo finalmente continuando su camino pero de repente un extraño brillo (dentro del cuarto de Itachi) le atrajo y sin saber como Sasuke terminó dentro de la habitación de su hermano (a los pies dela cama de Itachi) _"¿Qué, como termine aquí?... a bueno si ya estoy aquí"_ se dijo rindiéndose a su curiosidad, y examinando el origen del extraño brillo que lo llamó, que resulto se una pequeña botella de vidrio lleno de un extraño polvo blanco (parecía ser harina) _"¿Qué podrá ser esto_?" se preguntaba Sasuke, primero lo olio sintiéndose casi de inmediato mareado pero no le dio importancia, como sabia que Itachi no guardaba ni usaba venenos, decidió probar una cantidad microscópica pero tan pronto como la probo sintió que su lengua junto a los demás músculos de su boca se adormecían rápidamente cosa que asusto a Sasuke, pero se calmo y siguió examinando el extraño contenido no obstante no lograba identificarlo así que se rindió, después Sasuke se echo en la cama de Itachi la cual era increíblemente cómoda; sin darse cuenta metió la mano bajo su almohada encontrando un pequeño papel que Sasuke se apresuro en leer…

"_Bien Itachi me debes un gran favor, conseguir esta cantidad de opio virgen fue realmente complicado, solo envía el pago de la forma habitual y esta vez se mas cuidadoso en la cantidad que usas, no querrás sufrir otra sobredosis ¿verdad?... no dudes en contactarme si pasa algo, no seria agradable perder a mi mejor cliente por una estupidez como esa…"_

"_¿Opio?... Mmm creo que he oído de eso antes, espera acaso ¿no será esa nueva droga que se esta distribuyendo clandestinamente?"_ Pensaba Sasuke, poco a poco recordaba los múltiplos rumores que había oído al respecto sobre gente que moría por culpa de esa droga en diferentes países de inmediato empezó a sentir pavor dentro de su cuerpo _"¿Con perder a un cliente se refería a… morir? Entonces esto era lo que Itachi estaba escondiendo… ¿De mi… por que, tan malo es esto?"_ se preguntaba Sasuke _"Claro que es malo mucha gente ha muerto por esta cosa… ¿Qué debo hacer? Aunque confronte a Itachi no lograría que me escuche"_ se dijo Sasuke frustrado "_Yo necesito ayuda, debo decirle a alguien, pero ¿a quien?... tal vez a Naruto, no el no ayudaría… Pero el yondaime (Minato), ¡Claro! Itachi lo respeta mucho, de seguro que al el si le escuchara"_ entendió Sasuke, y sin perder tiempo cogió la nota y el frasco y fue a toda prisa con el yondaime…

Primero fue a su casa pero solo encontró a Naruto al cual termino por contarle todo dejando a un muy desconfiado Naruto. Ambos guenin fueron a oficina del yondaime a notificarle la situación (Sasuke le entrego tanto la nota como el frasco); al ver la sombría expresión que adopto Minato, Sasuke se sintió culpable de meter a su hermano en problemas (incluso Naruto pareció asustarse de la reacción de su padre) _"…Pero si así Itachi deja esa adicción poco sana…"_ se dijo Sasuke para poder eliminar una parte de la culpa que sentía…

De regreso de la oficina del yondaime Sasuke aprovecho para entrenar junto a Naruto, lo cual fue por mucho mas divertido que cuando entrenaba solo (casi se lamentaba el haberse negado a quedarse en la casa Namikaze… Casi)

Para cuando Sasuke regreso a su casa lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la habitación de Itachi para ver si no escondía nada más (esta solo era una pobre escusa, ya que la curiosidad lo consumía por dentro), pero no estaba preparado para lo que paso ya que tan pronto como se acerco a un baúl de aspecto sospechoso una trampa que Itachi había dejado se activo dejando a Sasuke atado de cabeza, bien sujeto al techo _"¿Pero qué?... rayos que descuidado, debí imaginar que Itachi dejaría alguna trampa para proteger su privacidad"_ se recrimino Sasuke a si mismo, viéndose totalmente envuelto por la soga Sasuke se disponía a usar el jutsu de liberación pero quedo paralizado al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban… _"No, no puede ser él dijo que no vendría sino en una semana… Por favor que no sea…"_ comenzaba a rogar Sasuke cuando de pronto una voz demasiado familiar le congeló la sangre…

–¡Sasuke!... ¿Qué rayos haces acá adentro?– gritaba Itachi energúmeno (Muy furioso)

"_Mierda"_ se dijo Sasuke internamente

* * *

><p>Ok espero la hayan disfrutado muy pronto sacaré la segunda parte… hasta entonces<p>

No se olviden de comentar ¿Si? ^-^


	2. Itachi

Ok este capitulo será bastante corto (por eso es que lo publique tan rápido) la única diferencia con el capitulo anterior radica en que me centrare en Itachi en lugar de Sasuke… lo que paso justo después de que Itachi se despidiera de Sasuke…

En el anterior capitulo Sasuke solo trataba de buscar ayuda para su hermano, por lo que aparentemente no deberia estar en problemas ¿verdad?... Ja!

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–¡Sasuke!... ¿Qué rayos haces acá adentro?– gritaba Itachi<p>

–I…Itachi yo…– trataba de decir Sasuke nerviosamente

–¡Cállate! sabes que no debes entrar en MI habitación sin MI permiso– le corto Itachi bruscamente

–Itachi al menos deja que te explique…– dijo Sasuke consternado por la actitud irracional que tenia Itachi

–Sasuke… tú eres tan…– decía Itachi exasperado en un tono tan bajo (que hacía parecer que hablaba consigo mismo), agregando después –No hay nada que explicar aquí… Estúpido hermano menor– dijo Itachi fríamente… realmente no esperaba encontrar a su hermanito rompiendo su palabra, bueno al menos no tan pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>HACE VARIAS HORAS…<strong>

–Bien Sasuke ya me tengo que ir, confiare en ti… pero recuerda que tendrás graves problemas si la casa no esta en pie para cuando vuelva– dijo Itachi en son de burla

Itachi vio como Sasuke se rio ligeramente, luego elevo la mano para así despedirse de su hermanito y caminando rumbo a su misión, a la cual por cierto iba bastante retrasado…

Itachi iba caminando aun preocupado por dejar solo a Sasuke, luego tras despejar por fin su mente se coloco su mascara Anbu y apuro el paso al lugar de encuentro; sintiéndose un poco frustrado por ser el ultimo en llegar, en total el equipo era de cuatro las personas (contando a Itachi, en el grupo estaban el líder al que llamaré: Kan, y otros dos miembros: Aki y Fuyu)…

–Bien ya estamos todos– dijo el líder del equipo mirando a Itachi

–Lamento la demora– se apresuro a decir Itachi

–Bien en marcha– dijo Kan ignorando completamente a Itachi

Tras varias horas de haber recorrido el camino, saltando de árbol en árbol, Itachi noto que se le hacia más difícil seguir el paso de su equipo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse… así que rápidamente reviso su bolsa de suministros, pero palideció (bajo la máscara) al notar que había olvidado empacar el frasco con un contenido especialmente necesario para Itachi, sabiendo que a esas alturas no podría volver, decidió ignorar su malestar y seguir adelante con la misión; pero a los pocos minutos Itachi no pudo más y al no ver una rama (casi no podía ver, todo parecía haberse oscurecido de pronto) por lo cual se cayo, pero reaccionando a tiempo como para descender al suelo sin hacerse daño alguno… tan pronto como sus compañeros lo notaron detuvieron la marcha…

–¡Itachi!... ¿te encuentras bien?– pregunto Aki

–Estoy bien, solo tropecé con una rama– dijo Itachi con algo de sinceridad –No se deben usar los nombres reales en una misión Aki– le recordó Itachi

–Este no es momento para eso Itachi… alguien como tu jamás tropieza así, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?– cuestionaba Fuyu

–Pues yo…– estaba por decir Itachi

–Itachi quítate la mascara– ordenó Kan

Itachi vacilo un rato pero luego obedeció mostrando su habitual semblante sereno, a su vez Kan se quitaba los guantes que llevaba y de inmediato se puso a revisar a Itachi (Como lo haría un doctor en un chequeo médico) superficialmente, luego usando un jutsu médico Kan reviso por la altura del pecho y la llegar a un punto de este paro en seco…

–Itachi en esas condiciones solo serás un atraso en la misión– dijo Kan

–¡¿Qué?...pero…– trato de decir Itachi

–Aki acompaña a Itachi a la aldea y déjalo en el hospital– dijo Kan ignorando nuevamente a Itachi

–Si señor– dijo Aki

–Itachi ignoro que pasa con tu cuerpo, pero en definitiva no estas nada bien así que quédate en el hospital– dijo Kan antes que Itachi hablara

–Señor, esta misión es de rango S con solo tres miembros no se podrá completar la misión exitosamente– dijo Itachi aun molesto (de ningún modo podría ser el gran Itachi Uchiha un estorbo en una misión... jamás)

–No nos subestimes Itachi, podemos completar la misión solo nosotros tres, pero si te preocupas… Aki cuando regreses trae a Rey (otro Anbu) contigo– dijo Kan adivinando los sentimientos de Itachi, pero ignorándolos igualmente

–Entendido– dijo Aki

Itachi se sentía molesto, con muchas ganas de contradecir a Kan pero sabia que no había muchos argumentos a su favor además del hecho de que por su cuerpo se empezaba a expandir un profundo dolor casi insoportable… viendo la mirada desafiante de Itachi Kan agregó

–¿Qué esperan? ya perdimos mucho tiempo ¡dense pisa en regresar a la aldea!– reprendió Kan

Sin poder negarse Itachi se fue con Aki refunfuñando todo el camino ante lo cual Aki trataba de calmarlo diciendo cosas como que la salud es importante, no puedes descuidarla, te podrias morir joven, etc.…

–Señor ¿Por qué envió también a Aki?– peguntaba de pronto curioso Fuyu, tan pronto como se quedo a solas con Kan

–Por que Itachi es demasiado orgulloso y testarudo como para ir dócilmente a la aldea, dejando de lado la misión, era mejor enviar a Aki para que se asegure de que llegue a la aldea– dijo Kan –Ademas, Aki es muy veloz no tardara mucho en volver–

Ya en las puertas de la aldea… Itachi aun seguía refunfuñando evidentemente molesto, lo último que quería era ir al hospital (internamente se recriminaba por haber sido tan descuidado y mostrar su malestar), estando en las puertas del hospital Itachi sintió que su estomago comenzaba a dar vueltas sumado con una sensación de vertigo, por lo que decidió evadir a Aki usando una estrategia diferente…

–Gracias por acompañarme Aki desde aquí puedo solo, ve a buscar a Rey y vuelve a la misión cuanto antes– dijo Itachi con serenidad

–Bien Itachi, pero primero me asegurare de que entres– respondió Aki

–Por favor Aki no quiero ser culpable de retrasar aun más la misión, ve por Rey– dijo Itachi fingiendo culpa

Aki suspiro y luego cedió –Esta bien compañero– mientras pensaba: _"Que exagerado,entrar al hospital tomaría unos pocos segundos"_

Tan pronto como Aki le dio la espalda Itachi se fue lejos del hospital (sin que Aki lo notara) y se dirigió a su casa, solo tenia ir por su botella de contenido especial para calmar su dolor y ansiedad de forma rápida, aunque a Itachi le preocupaba que se había vuelto algo dependiente de ese contenido… pero ignorando sus divagaciones se fue directo a casa un poco más aliviado ya que podría ver a Sasuke y además se acababa de librar del hospital…

Al entrar en su casa jamás se imagino que la encontraria no solo desordenada sino tambien con Sasuke colgado del techo en medio de una de las trampas que Itachi habia colocado en su habitación y habia olvidado retirar; sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior terminó por preder los estribos...

–¡Sasuke!... ¿Qué rayos haces acá adentro?– gritaba Itachi

* * *

><p>Y esa fue la versión de Itachi espero que la hayan disfrutado, alguien esta metido en serios aprietos ¿Quién?... pues no se pierdan la tercera parte para saberlo… hasta entonces, adiós<p>

No olviden decir que les parece :)


	3. Entre hermanos

Ok este capitulo será un poco más largo…que lo disfruten…^-^

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–¡Sasuke!... ¿Qué rayos haces acá adentro?– gritaba Itachi sin poder contener su enojo<p>

–I…Itachi yo…– trataba de decir Sasuke nerviosamente

–¡Cállate! sabes que no debes entrar en MI habitación sin MI permiso– le cortó Itachi bruscamente

–Itachi al menos deja que te explique…– dijo Sasuke consternado por la actitud irracional que tenia Itachi

–Sasuke… tú eres tan…– decía Itachi exasperado (hablaba tan bajo que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo) agregando después –No hay nada que explicar aquí… Estúpido hermano menor– dijo Itachi fríamente, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke para desatarlo

Sasuke se puso tenso al ver como Itachi se le acercaba con una expresión y un aura sombría, y casi deja escapar un grito cuando sintió algo presión en su espalda cayendo precipitosamente al suelo (Itachi acababa de cortar la soga), luego que se levantara del suelo, Sasuke frotaba el área que había impactado con el suelo, mirando (ahora irritado) a Itachi, después de todo él no había hecho nada tan malo como para que Itachi se molestara así…

Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo al no hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitar que su hermano pequeño se lastimara al caer y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente culpable por ello, después de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, no era algo tan grave, además necesitaba ingerir opio cuanto antes (casi podía sentir como su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos)… justo iba a disculparse cuando Sasuke hablo…

–Ay– dijo Sasuke, por el dolor que le causo la estrepitosa caída –¡Que rayos te sucede Itachi!... ya, entre a tu habitación sin tu permiso, pero no tienes que ponerte así–

Estas palabras hicieron la culpa que sentía Itachi desapareciera por completo, pasando otra vez al enojo… Suspirando y tratando de no ponerse a gritar, dijo: –Sasuke sal de mi habitación ahora mismo– viendo que Sasuke estaba por replicarle, Itachi agrego: –y será mejor para ti que te calles–

–Espera, no puedes…– trato de replicar Sasuke

–Si, si puedo… Ahora lárgate estúpido hermano menor– dijo Itachi cada vez más exasperado

–No Itachi, tu no…– dijo Sasuke

–Eres idiota o que… ¡vete de una vez antes de que termine por darte una paliza!– termino por explotar Itachi

Sasuke se quedo mortificado, no podía entender por que Itachi se comportaba así… el jamás había actuado de forma tan injusta (no parecía ser su hermano mayor, este pensamiento hizo que se preocupara por Itachi ya que algo debía de estar mal). Rápidamente Sasuke fue dominado por la ira y la consternación que sentía. Así que le dio la espalda a Itachi y salió lentamente de la habitación de su hermano (No le daría el gusto de salir corriendo), sintiendo en su boca el sabor amargo de la bilis… _"¿Qué me vaya? Pues bien… ¡Yo me largo de aquí!"_ pensaba Sasuke hirviendo de furia mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal…

Tan pronto como Sasuke estuvo fuera de su habitación, Itachi fue directo al baúl (que Sasuke estaba por ver antes de caer en la trampa de Itachi), revelando en su interior una gran cantidad de frascos de vidrio con contenidos sospechosos (opio y otras sustancias extrañas), rápidamente jaló uno de estos (uno con opio) y calculando una cantidad precisa, se la llevo a la boca sintiendo el horrible sabor amargo al que se había habituado (sabiendo que esto pronto le haría sentirse muy cansado como para poder moverse siquiera), decidió ir a detener a Sasuke antes de que se fuera, después de todo tenia que saber que había visto dentro de su habitación además de disculparse por tratarlo de esa forma…

–Sasuke– llamo Itachi con más calma pero con cierto enfado que se reflejaba en el tono de voz que estaba usando

Sasuke estaba por abrir la puerta principal cuando escucho la voz de Itachi haciendo que se paralice brevemente, pero decidió solo ignorar a Itachi. Ya comenzaba a abrir la puerta cuando su hermano apareció repentinamente a su lado…

Itachi ya se esperaba que Sasuke no quisiera escucharlo, por lo cual se limito a correr (tan rápido como pudo) a su lado, cerrando de golpe la puerta que Sasuke ya estaba abriendo, quedando así ambos hermanos frente a frente

–Sasuke– volvió a decir Itachi mostrando un rostro inexpresivo

Sasuke apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos (al menos mas de lo normal) y sintiendo un gran resentimiento hacia Itachi le lanzo un puñetazo en medio de la cara, el cual Itachi bloqueo rápidamente, Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarle otro puñetazo cuando Itachi….

–Sasuke… lo lamento, no debí gritarte así– dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke a los ojos con una expresión triste…

En contra de la voluntad de Sasuke, por el ojo derecho se le escapo una lágrima, ante lo cual volteo el rostro rápidamente esperando que Itachi no hubiera notado esto…

–Tú dijiste que me largara… ¿Por qué me detienes ahora?– dijo Sasuke aun con rencor

–Perdona, me deje llevar– dijo Itachi

–Y solo por eso puedes… tch– dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba "_Como si diciendo eso, me olvidare de esto"_… Tras suspirar exasperadamente decidió agregar –Solo saldré por un rato–

–Bien pero antes debemos hablar– dijo Itachi con calma –Ven, vayamos a la sala–

–¿Y si me niego?– dijo Sasuke desafiante

–O vas caminando o te cargo yo– dijo Itachi a modo de amenaza

–Ya déjate de es…– dijo Sasuke furioso, pero antes que terminara la frase Itachi lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo llevo a la sala –¡Oye, bájame!– gritaba Sasuke indignado

Llegando a la sala Itachi deposito a Sasuke en el sofá con cuidado y se sentó a su lado…

–Maldición Itachi deja de tratarme como si tuviera 5, yo ya tengo 13– decía Sasuke humillado

–Entonces hubieras caminado por tu cuenta en lugar de hacerme la contra ¿no te parece?– dijo Itachi con naturalidad

–Si ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar– alego Sasuke mas calmado

–No ibas a ir por voluntad propia– dijo Itachi muy convencido de sus palabras

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?– cuestionó Sasuke

– Te conozco Sasuke, aun ahora estas bastante enfadado conmigo como para obedecerme– aseguro Itachi

Sasuke reconoció que Itachi estaba en lo cierto, pero no quiso darle la razón… Después agregó –No es justo, tú has entrado muchas veces en mi cuarto sin consultarme antes, no tendrías que haberte puesto así por que yo entre al tuyo solo esta vez–

–Perdón Sasuke, pero de verdad creí que podía confiar en ti– Itachi suspiro –tal vez debí decirte antes la razón por la que no quiero que entres; pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber… Cosas que por ahora no te pudo explicar– dijo Itachi

Esto hizo que Sasuke recordara de golpe todo el asunto de Itachi con el opio…

–Ya no tienes que esconderme esas "cosas" hermano, ya lo se… tu eres dependiente de narcóticos eso que llaman narcodependiente ¿no es así?– dijo Sasuke

Itachi evaluó la situación y suponiendo lo que Sasuke había visto en su habitación dijo –Sasuke por favor dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sacaste de mi habitación?–

–Bueno había un extraño frasco con lo que parecía ser opio– dijo Sasuke no pudiendo mentirle a Itachi, ante el silencio de su hermano Sasuke continuo –Itachi, ¿acaso no sabes lo perjudicial que puede ser el usar opio?... hay gente que ha muerto–

–Si lo se Sasuke, pero dime; ¿sabes por que algunos consumen opio par empezar, si es tan dañino y además sabe horrible?– dijo Itachi con calma

–Si es verdad, ese sabor amargo se siente horrible en tu boca– pensaba Sasuke en voz alta sin notar que Itachi lo escuchaba

–E…espera Sasuke, ¿haz consumido opio?– preguntó Itachi alarmado

–¿Eh? ¡No!... bueno si pero… no es que yo– trato de explicarse Sasuke nerviosamente

Itachi suspiro aliviado –Tranquilo Sasuke, creo entender lo que sucedió– luego estiro la mano en dirección a Sasuke –Y bien Sasuke ¿podrías devolverme ese frasco?–

–¡Claro que no!... esa cosa podría matarte– trato de decir Sasuke

–Te equivocas, veras inicialmente el opio fue usado con fines medicinales, como un sedante; pero debido a que era demasiado potente fue prohibido, además podía causar alucinaciones, coma, o en el peor de los casos la muerte– explicaba con calma Itachi

–¿Y aun sabiendo esto tu…?– cuestionaba Sasuke ligeramente molesto

–Déjame terminar– regaño ligeramente Itachi continuando: –No quise decirte esto, por miedo a que lo tomaras mal pero yo…– dijo Itachi mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntaba Sasuke ahora nervioso ante los gestos que hacia su hermano

–Sasuke tengo un grave padecimiento… y yo estoy muriendo– dijo Itachi finalmente

–¿Q…qué dices?, ya deja de jugar conmigo– dijo Sasuke estupefacto, como Itachi no le respondía Sasuke (cada vez mas inquietado) continuo –No puede ser, alguien tan fuerte como tu… no– balbuceaba Sasuke –No lo entiendo jamás te he visto mal o enfermo… ¿Cómo puedes decir que te estas muriendo?–

Itachi suspiro y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Sasuke acariciándole suavemente, hablando por fin…

–Sasuke todo este tiempo he dependido de una infinidad de medicamentos y vitaminas, solo para alargar mi vida, este padecimiento me genera un dolor casi insoportable y para manejar el dolor he usado muchos tipos de sedantes pero solo el opio me ha dado resultados que me permitan soportar los dolores– dijo Itachi –Ahora Sasuke, ¿me puedes devolver ese frasco?, es importante para mi–

Sasuke consiente de que no podría darle el frasco (ya que lo tenia Minato), opto por evadir el tema –Solo hay algo que no comprendo– dijo Sasuke

–¿Qué sucede Sasuke?– pregunto Itachi

–¿Por qué nunca fuiste al hospital si estabas enfermo?– preguntaba Sasuke

–Tengo mis razones– dijo Itachi para eludir la pregunta, y antes de que Sasuke exigiera una mejor explicación, agrego: –Sasuke no eludas mi pregunta… ¿Me puedes devolver ese frasco?– dijo Itachi sintiéndose algo hipócrita por decir esto (ya que Itachi también eludía la pregunta de Sasuke)

Se genero un silencio incómodo hasta que Sasuke viéndose acorralado tuvo que confesar la verdad…

–Perdón Itachi, pero no te lo puedo devolver… yo no lo tengo–

–¿Eh?... ¿bueno quien tiene mi…?– pregunto Itachi con calma

–Yo se lo di al yondaime hokage (Minato Namikaze)– confeso Sasuke, temiendo la reacción de Itachi

–¡¿Qué?... No me puedo creer que tu…– decía Itachi mientras cubría su rostro bajo una mano sobresaltado, luego de calmarse continuo –Bien entonces iré a ver al hokage para recuperar mi dosis de opio–

–Itachi iré contigo– añadió Sasuke

–No Sasuke, ya hiciste suficiente– dijo Itachi fríamente

–Itachi ¿estás molesto conmigo?– preguntaba Sasuke

–No, no podría molestarme si solo quisiste ayudarme– dijo Itachi suavizando su rostro añadiendo mentalmente _"Aunque ahora mismo desearía matarte_" luego añadió –Por favor Sasuke espérame a que regrese–

–¿Por qué?– preguntaba Sasuke al no comprender

–Solo espérame… por favor– dijo Itachi levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

Así Sasuke se quedo solo en la sala viendo como su hermano se iba sin dar muchas explicaciones, pese a que Itachi había dicho que no estaba molesto, Sasuke no podía evitar el sentirse inquieto y se preguntaba el porque Itachi le había pedido que lo esperara, simplemente no tenia sentido…

* * *

><p>Itachi fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa Namikaze, tenia que darse prisa ya que no faltaba mucho para que el opio que había tomado empezara a hacer efecto (lo ultimo que Itachi quería era desmayarse frente al yondaime), él sabia que hubiera sido mejor ir en compañía de sasuke, pero temía que en el camino terminara por matarlo; así que era mejor tenerlo en casa…<p>

Estando en la puerta principal de la residencia Namikaze Itachi sentía un vacio en el estomago producto de la ansiedad y el temor que sentía de estar ahí. "_tranquilo si le explicamos todo seguro que entenderá… pero aun así…_" pensaba Itachi tratando de calmarse. Lentamente alzo la mano para tocar la puerta, tras dar los primeros golpes la puerta se abrió mostrando una inconfundible cabellera rubia….

* * *

><p>Bien eso será todo por ahora no se olviden de comentar, hasta pronto ^-^<p> 


	4. Vamos al hospital

Gracias por su paciencia ^-^, acá el capitulo que corresponde…. Sacare las continuaciones tan pronto como pueda, pero con el estudio y otras actividades a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir (sumado a eso la falta de inspiración y bloqueos)… Por favor sean pacientes…

No soy dueña de nada, Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Parado frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Namikaze, Itachi sentía retortijones en el estomago producto de la ansiedad y el temor que sentía de estar ahí. "<em>tranquilo si le explicamos todo seguro que entenderá… pero aun así…<em>" pensaba Itachi tratando de calmarse. Lentamente alzo la mano para tocar la puerta, tras dar los primeros golpes la puerta se abrió mostrando una inconfundible cabellera rubia….

–Itachi, bienvenido– saludaba alegremente Naruto con una sonrisa de par en par

–Ah, hola Naruto– saludaba Itachi ligeramente aliviado

–Papá te estaba buscando– agrego Naruto

Itachi se puso tenso y fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba, pregunto: –¿Por qué?–

–Mmm…– Naruto empezó a revisar a los alrededores asegurándose de que no habían testigos, y entonces pregunto –oye Itachi, ¿es verdad que estas, metido en drogas?– dijo Naruto lo mas bajo que pudo, con un rostro expectante…

Itachi suspiro… "_Así que también lo sabe Naruto… gracias hermano_" pensaba Itachi. Pero antes de que contestara se oyó una voz grave…

–Naruto– llamo Minato con cierta dureza

–¿Eh? a hola papá… este yo no estaba… ¡mira apareció Itachi!– dijo Naruto frenético, ante el incómodo silencio que se genero Naruto decidió agregar rápidamente –Bien… creo que quieren estar solos sí que iré a mi habitación–

Minato observaba a Naruto (no pretendía alarmar a Naruto pero cuando le oyó hablar de drogas…) y dulcemente dijo: –Naruto, por que no sales a caminar un rato–

Itachi se puso tenso ante esta sugerencia (que más parecía una orden), deseando decirle a Naruto que no se vaya, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso así que solo guardo silencio…

–¿Y eso por qué?– dijo Naruto mas relajado

–Prefiero estar a solas con Itachi… sin curiosos– dijo Minato

–Oye, no me podré a espiar… Tch, no veo por que tendría que retirarme me mi propio hogar– dijo con sarcasmo Naruto

–Naruto…– estaba por regañar Minato

–Eh Naruto, que tal si vas a hacerle compañía a Sasuke ahora se encuentra solo– interrumpió Itachi sorprendiendo tanto a Minato como a Naruto… (Itachi solo pretendía apurar las cosas ya que disponía de poco tiempo)

–¿De verdad? Yo creía q…– dijo confundido Naruto a la ves que se decía internamente _"Si yo me voy puede que papá te…"_

–Naruto ya fue suficiente– dijo por fin Minato

–Bien… se cuando no me quieren en un lugar– dijo Naruto molesto

–Je, je… no te pongas así Naruto sabes que no me refería a eso…– dijo Minato

–Si lo se… solo que no quiero ser el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas…– dijo Naruto, mientras se iba camino al hogar de los Uchiha

Unos segundos después Minato pareció cambiar su ánimo de nuevo al enfado, se volteo hacia Itachi y…

–Y bueno Itachi, ¿Quieres pasar?– dijo Minato a modo de orden

–Seguro– dijo Itachi con algo de sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a la sala principal.

Tras sentarse lo primero que noto fue un escarabajo peculiar en la pared y susurro –_Deberías tener más cuidado Naruto_– luego cogió un mondadientes (que convenientemente había sobre la mesa de centro) y lo lanzo al escarabajo dándole justo en el medio, luego el escarabajo se desvaneció bajo una pequeña nube de humo…

* * *

><p>Naruto iba caminando refunfuñando mientras caminaba… "<em>Bueno al menos aun me podre enterar de algo… solo espero que papá no descubra los clones de sombra que…"<em> de pronto Naruto paro sus reflexiones al notar que uno de sus clones había sido destruido "_Rayos parece que Itachi me atrapó, bueno no creo que elimine a todos_" pensaba con calma, pero pronto supo de su error al captar que todos sus clones acababan de ser eliminados de un solo golpe, por Itachi "_Rayos no me esperaba eso… ¿Cómo es que hace ese tipo de cosas como si nada?_" se preguntaba Naruto mientras caminaba "_Ja… ¿Qué me queda? Tendré que conformarme con lo que me cuente Sasuke… Aunque…_" pensaba mientras comenzaba a sonreír maliciosamente…

* * *

><p>"<em>Bien creo que ya no queda ninguno"<em> pensaba Itachi tras haber eliminado cada uno de los clones de Naruto, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran testigos de lo que podría pasar, además Itachi no quería que Naruto se metiera en problemas con su padre…

Luego Minato entro en la sala con el frasco y la nota (que había obtenido gracias a Sasuke) en la mano, sentándose en el sillón que estaba en frente de Itachi, y colocando ambos objetos sobre la mesita de centro hablo primero…

–Supongo que has venido por esto, ¿o no Itachi?– dijo Minato gravemente

–Así es, ese frasco es importante para mí– dijo Itachi con toda la calma que pudo

–¿Y la nota no?– pregunto Minato algo molesto con la respuesta de Itachi

Itachi miró a Minato curioso y cogiendo la nota, la leyó palideciendo casi al instante "_Mierda, de todas mis cartas tenias que darle justo esta… Sasuke" _pensaba Itachi enervado, ya que ahora comprendiendo la magnitud del lío en que estaba metido…

Minato casi se puso a reír, era cómico ver a uno de los ninjas más prometedores de la aldea como un pequeño niño asustado –Bien Itachi lo diré sin rodeos y por tu bien será mejor que no me mientas…– dijo Minato muy serio

Itachi trago saliva –De acuerdo– dijo mientras pensaba cuidadosamente lo que diría en su defensa

–¿Desde cuando y para que consumes opio?–

Itachi no estaba seguro si seria buena idea confesar por lo que decidió decirla a medias. Mirando fijamente al punto donde deberían intersecar las cejas (para que diera la impresión de estar mirándole a los ojos) comenzó a contar…

–…hace algunos meses, me fracturé una pierna y para tolerar el dolor termine usando algún analgésico-opio que me recomendaron– dijo Itachi (esta era una mentira parcial ya que Itachi si se había fracturado en una misión)

Minato recordó aquella situación, y calculó que no habría sido sino hace menos de 4 meses, con lo que empezó a dudar de lo que acababa de decir Itachi…. –En menos de cuatro meses, ¿Cuánto opio debes consumir para ser considerado 'el mejor cliente'?– pregunto Minato

Itachi entendió que no pasaría mucho antes de que se descubriera su mentira, pero al no ser capaz de decir la verdad continuo: –Es que se trata de un nuevo distribuidor, al parecer soy de los primeros clientes que tuvo–

Esta respuesta no satisfago en lo más mínimo a Minato… –¿En serio? Entonces supongo que podrías mostrarme dicha distribuidora–

–Si claro, pero por ahora no tiene un local– dijo Itachi

–¿Hablas en serio?… ¿y como obtiene el opio?– dijo Minato suspicaz

–La verdad lo ignoro– dijo Itachi

Con forme avanzaba el interrogatorio Itachi se veía cada vez más y más acorralado y al quedarse sin respuestas se terminó por descubrir su engaño… Solo le quedaba confesar, al menos gran parte de lo que escondía…

–Ya Itachi, no soy tonto… ahora dime que esta pasando– dijo Minato comenzando a mostrar su enojo

–…– callo Itachi bajando la mirada

–Sabes hoy pasaron cosas interesantes…– dijo Minato ante el silencio de Itachi, continuando –Hoy vino Sasuke a mi oficina para pedirme ayuda con los problemas de su hermano mayor–

Itachi hizo algunas muecas que revelaban su molestia

–Cuando iba a tu casa…– dijo Minato con calma

–perdone la interrupción pero ¿para que iba a mi casa?– interrumpió Itachi confundido con los hechos

Minato lo miraba con recelo… –A registrar tu cuarto, no podía saber si tendrías otras drogas además del opio– dijo por fin

–Ya veo– dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño

Minato miraba expectante a Itachi… –Sabes… hoy me encontré con Aki, quien me contó lo que sucedió en la misión y que estabas en el hospital…– informo Minato

"_Mierda… esto va de mal en peor_" penaba Itachi apretando con fuerza sus puños

–Sabiendo esto fui directo al hospital para darme con la sorpresa de que nunca habías entrado– dijo Minato elevando la voz ligeramente haciendo saltar de sorpresa a Itachi

–¿Tienes algo que decir, a tu favor?– pregunto Minato suavizando su tono ya que no pretendía espantar al joven ninja que tenia al frente

–Supongo que no realmente– dijo Itachi sinceramente, además aun se resistía a contar su estado

–Podrías empezar por decirme la verdad– dijo Minato

Itachi agacho la cabeza mientras sonreía con pena y luego termino por ceder –Usted gana– dijo por fin

Minato le dio una sonrisa suave… Y tras carraspear la garganta comenzó el interrogatorio –Bueno ¿desde cuando consumes opio?– dijo con seriedad

–Lo consumo desde los 15 años– dijo Itachi de no muy buena gana

–¿Por qué lo consumes? ¿Por placer o por…?– preguntaba Minato poniendo especial énfasis en la segunda pregunta

–Lo uso como analgésico– dijo Itachi, pero como Minato lo miro desconfiado, agregó –Tengo una enfermedad desde que naci, la cual me produce gran dolor en todo el cuerpo–

–¿Tú, has estado enfermo?– preguntaba Minato suspicaz

–Así es– dijo Itachi secamente

–¿Y no has ido a un hospital?– cuestionaba Minato, ya que hasta donde sabia Itachi jamás había ido a un hospital

Itachi pensó por unos minutos y tras recordar ciertos eventos contesto: –Si, de hecho cuando era pequeño mis padres me llevaron un par de veces–

–Pero…– dijo Minato para que Itachi continuara

–Ni los médicos del clan ni ninguno en toda Konoha pudieron hacer algo por ayudarme…– dijo Itachi, hasta ese momento inexpresivo –Es más solo consiguieron que yo empeorara. Por lo que papá y mamá trajeron distintos especialistas, sin embargo ninguno pudo hacer nada por ayudarme, solo me recetaban diferentes medicamentos para enfrentar los síntomas– con forme contaba esto parecía cada vez mas exaltado

–Y hasta ahora sigues con…– estaba por decir Minato, cuando Itachi le interrumpió

–Aprovecho cada vez que salgo del país para buscar doctores que puedan ayudarme pero por lo general solo consigo que me receten alguna medicina– dijo Itachi otra vez inexpresivo

–Y dime ¿Qué tan grave es esa enfermedad que tienes?– dijo Minato con una profunda preocupación en su pecho

–…es grave– dijo Itachi fríamente

–¿Qué tanto?– cuestionaba Minato al estar insatisfecho con la respuesta de Itachi

–Bastante grave, día a día mi cuerpo se va desgastando– decía Itachi encogiéndose de hombros

"_Ya bueno acepto que puedes estar enfermo… pero_" Minato había escuchado múltiples relatos de gente que había muerto al usar opio y no era solo eso, al parecer Itachi ya había sufrido una sobredosis (la cual podría haberlo matado)… –¿Y de verdad era necesario que usaras opio?– cuestionaba Minato

–Si, no muchos analgésicos me dan tan buenos resultados– dijo Itachi muy seguro de sus palabras

–¡¿Sufrir una sobredosis es bueno para ti?– casi gritaba Minato furioso con Itachi

–Bueno no, pero…– estaba por explicar Itachi cuando fue interrumpido de pronto por Minato

–Ok, ya fue suficiente… ahora mismo te vienes al hospital conmigo– ordeno Minato levantándose de golpe…

"_Tienes que estar bromeando yo no…_" pensaba Itachi precipitadamente –¿Qué?...¡No!... es decir yo no…– decía Itachi tratando de negarse

–Recibiste ordenes de Kan para ir… así no te guste tendrás que ir– Dijo Minato severamente

–Es inútil, los médicos de Konoha…– dijo Itachi tratando de razonar con Minato

–…Han mejorado, ahora vamos– dijo Minato para terminar la frase

Itachi estaba por replicar cuando… "_Mierda por que justo ahora… el opio empieza a hacer efecto_" pensaba Itachi cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse, sea como sea Itachi tenia que irse de ahí, por lo que se paro de golpe (tambaleándose ligeramente) diciendo: –Me niego a ir… yo no qui…e…ro ir…– pero conforme terminaba de hablar iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, sin poder hacer nada al respecto terminó por sufrir un desmayo

–¡Itachi!– grito Minato al ver como Itachi se derrumbaba precipitosamente hacia el suelo.

Rápidamente Minato fue al lado de Itachi atrapándolo antes de que cayera al suelo evitando así que se lastimara

–Solo necesito dormir– susurró Itachi antes de perder la conciencia

–Idiota– murmuraba Minato mientras cargaba a Itachi

Minato no sabía exactamente como actuar ante esa situación, pero sabia que no debía perder más tiempo por lo que desapareció para aparecer inmediatamente en el hospital de Konoha…

–¡Yondaime-sama! ¿Qué sucedió?– pregunto una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, sorprendida por la inesperada aparición del yondaime

–Rápido tienen un nuevo paciente– dijo Minato profundamente exhibiendo a Itachi

–¡Doctor… pronto traigan una camilla!– llamo la enfermera

Rápidamente otra enfermera apareció con una camilla en la que cuidadosamente acomodaron a Itachi… Minato se quedo mirando como Itachi era llevado a través del pasillo para desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de urgencias…

–Disculpe yondaime-sama pero ¿podría ir hacia la sala de espera? – dijo una enfermera tímidamente

–Si seguro– respondió Minato mecánicamente

" _Me pregunto… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora_?" se preguntaba Minato sintiendo una gran impotencia ante la situación…

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de espera una pequeña voz parecía hacer eco en su cabeza "No quiero se el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas". Ante esto Minato sonrió recordando a Naruto…

–Je, supongo que iré por ti Naruto… a la casa de los Uchiha… la que tiene un sin numero de documentos secretos y bitácoras de guerra… sin mencionar las múltiples trampas que pueden haber para resguardas esos documentos– se decía así mismo Minato –Ok en retrospectiva quizá fue mala idea dejar a dos niños solos–

–Por favor Naruto no hagas nada tonto…–pensaba Minato en voz alta

–Eh yondaime-sama… por favor vaya a la sala de espera– dijo la misma enfermera

–Si… claro– dijo Minato ruborizándose

* * *

><p>Bien espero le haya gustado ^^ no se olviden de comentar<p> 


	5. Alejate de mi cuarto

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los amables comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo, sacare la historia lo mas rápido que pueda ^-^

No soy dueña de nada, Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Sasuke se había quedado sentado en el sofá aun inquieto, pero después de un rato la ansiedad se hiso insoportable por lo que se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación pasando nuevamente frente a la habitación de Itachi, la cual tenia la puerta abierta…<p>

"_Rayos Itachi… ¿Qué es tan difícil cerrar la puerta?_" pensaba Sasuke enervado, inicialmente el pensaba solo cerrar la puerta e ir a su habitación pero tan pronto como puso un pie dentro (para cerrar la puerta tuvo que entrar) de la habitación de Itachi fue victima de su propia curiosidad…

Ya estaba por meter el segundo pie cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría, Sasuke se asomó y de reojo vio entrar a Itachi… "_¿Qué, tan pronto?... mierda si me ve aquí el…_" pensaba Sasuke aceleradamente mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su hermano…

–Sasuke, ¿Qué estas haciendo?– regañaba 'Itachi'

–Hermano yo…– balbuceaba Sasuke

–Ni se te ocurra mentirme, pequeño idiota– dijo 'Itachi'

–¿Eh?– Sasuke estaba confundido… "_¿pequeño idiota?, Itachi jamás me llama así a no ser que…_" pensaba Sasuke –Maldito idiota… ¿Qué haces acá Naruto?– decía Sasuke enfurecido

–¿De que hablas?– pregunto receloso 'Itachi' (Naruto)

–Deja de fingir Naruto, Itachi jamás me dice pequeño idiota, el me dice…– Sasuke se ruboriza –bueno no importa como me dice– dijo Sasuke

Una nube de humo apareció escondiendo a 'Itachi' revelando a Naruto, el que no dejaba de reírse –Ja, ja, ja… hubieras visto tu cara, creí que mojarías tus pantalones… ja, ja, ja– trataba de decir Naruto en medio de sus risas

Sasuke estaba cada vez mas rojo –Cállate idiota– dijo fastidiado

–Ja, ja, ja… no, no puedo…– continuaba riendo Naruto

Sasuke cada vez más irritado se acerco a Naruto dispuesto a golpearle –Serás… ¡Cállate Naruto!– grito Sasuke

Naruto levanto las manos a modo de defensa –Ya cálmate Sasuke… solo vine a hacerte compañía– dijo aminorando sus risas

–Preferiría estar solo– contesto fríamente Sasuke

–Sabes que no es cierto…– dijo Naruto

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, aun enfadado con Naruto, al final una duda le hizo a Sasuke romper el silencio…

–Y… ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?– pregunto Sasuke

–Itachi me pidió que te acompañe– contesto Naruto –Él y papá están hablando ahora, sospecho que Itachi la pasará mal… papá estaba muy molesto– dijo Naruto con cierto estremecimiento

Sasuke se sintió ligeramente culpable al oír esto, luego pregunto: –¿Sabes de que están hablando?–

–Supongo que estarán discutiendo el asunto del opio– dijo Naruto sinceramente

–¿Supones?– pregunto Sasuke desconcertado –…¿Qué no estas espiándoles?–

–Lo intente pero Itachi descubrió mis clones– dijo Naruto fastidiado

–¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu casa? Te hubiera resultado más fácil espiarles incluso desde tu cuarto– cuestiono Sasuke

–Eso fue por…– Naruto trataba de buscar una excusa –… que Itachi me pidió que viniera– completo finalmente

–Je, así que te votaron de tu casa ¿no? – se burló Sasuke

–De… de que hablas… ¡por supuesto que no!– dijo Naruto mortificado

Sasuke sonreía satisfecho de haber cambiado la situación; por su parte Naruto deseaba cambiar de tema…

–Bueno Sasuke, vamos a registrar el cuarto de Itachi… debe tener muchas cosas interesantes– dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema

–¿Qué?… ¡No!... es decir no es buena idea– aseguro Sasuke

–No seas cobarde, Itachi se demorará un buen rato, tenemos suficiente tiempo para registrar todo su cuarto dos veces–dijo Naruto

–Te digo Naruto que es mala idea– dijo Sasuke

–¿Qué pasa acaso el gras Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo de que su hermano lo castigue?– decía Naruto sarcásticamente

–No es eso idiota, escucha Itachi me conto lo que sucede– dijo Sasuke y mentalmente agregó: "_…o al menos eso creo_"

–¿Así?– preguntaba Naruto inseguro

–Si, el no consume por placer– dijo Sasuke para empezar

–Si ya suponía eso, el no es de ese tipo de personas– dijo Naruto

–Bien te contaré…– dijo a Sasuke, empezando a contarle lo que Itachi le había contado…

Naruto quedo estupefacto ante la noticia, y tan pronto como Sasuke le termino de contar todo, casi grito perturbado

–¡Deja de jugar conmigo Sasuke!... como es posible que Itachi este enfermo, si ni siquiera ha ido al hospital– casi gritaba Naruto perturbado con la noticia

–¡Como quieres que lo sepa idiota!… Yo tampoco lo puedo creer– dijo Sasuke irritado

–La situación es peor de lo que pensé…– dijo para si mismo Naruto

Sintiendo incomoda la tensión que se había formado, Sasuke le propuso a Naruto salir a entrenar, a lo que Naruto respondió…

–¡No!, iré a revisar su cuarto–

–Serás, ya déjalo no…– trato de obstaculizar Sasuke

–Puede que Itachi te hubiera mentido así que lo confirmaré con mis propios ojos– dijo Naruto

–No creo que Itachi me estuviera mintiendo– dijo Sasuke sinceramente

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera impedirlo, Naruto ya estaba dentro del cuarto de Itachi. Sasuke estaba por entrar y sacar a Naruto cuando vio una nota (que acababa de caer de las ropas de Naruto) en el piso…

_"Sasuke, Naruto, se los advierto no entren en mi habitación, hay varias trampas (algunas peligrosas) en las que podrían caer fácilmente, de hecho Sasuke cayó en la más simple, por favor aléjense de mi cuarto"_

Sasuke arrugó la nota (no le dejaría saber a Naruto que había caído con una trampa ridículamente sencilla) caminando tras Naruto para sacarlo…

–Ya basta, sal de aquí idiota– ordenó Sasuke

–Sasuke mira esto– dijo Naruto sosteniendo un álbum de fotos

–Ya deja… no sabia que Itachi tenía algo así– dijo Sasuke contemplando el álbum que Naruto sostenía acercándose para verlo, en el cual la mayoría de las fotos pertenecían a Sasuke cuando este era pequeño… Sasuke sonreía nostálgico abrumado por los recuerdos que venían a su mente…

–Ok Naruto salgamos– dijo finalmente Sasuke

–No aun no termino– dijo Naruto levantándose mientras dejaba el álbum en donde lo había hallado

–Debemos salir, hay una infinidad de trampas que Itachi puso aquí– advirtió Sasuke

–Exageras– dijo Naruto con calma

–No, ahora vámonos– ordeno Sasuke nuevamente

–Bien solo mirare ese baúl y nos vamos– dijo Naruto a la vez que se acercaba al baúl

–¡No Naruto, no lo abras!…– grito Sasuke (era el baúl que Sasuke iba a revisar antes de quedar atrapado en la trampa de Itachi)…

Tan pronto como Naruto abrió el baúl salieron disparados varias kunais que Naruto apenas si pudo esquivar los cuales le cortaron un mechón de cabello

–¿Acaso Itachi pretende matarnos?– dijo Naruto sin salir de su asombro

–Te lo advertí idiota… ya salgamos–dijo Sasuke irritado aunque aliviado de que Naruto pudo esquivar esa trampa

–Bien ya no tienes que repetirlo– dijo Naruto irritado, pero tan pronto como cerro el baúl un mecanismo imperceptible hizo que la puerta se cerrara dejando a ambos encerrados, a la vez que de las paredes ose desplegaban algunos pergaminos de invocación de los cuales salían cientos de armas diferentes las cuales se dirigían tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto

–… ¿¡Pero que rayos!– exclamaban ambos ninjas

–Naruto cuidado– dijo Sasuke al notar que bajo Naruto había un sello explosivo "_¿Un sello explosivo…En que diablos pensabas Itachi?" _reclamaba mentalmente Sasuke

Naruto apenas si escapo de la explosión (la cual no afectó en lo más mínimo el curto de Itachi, de hecho ninguna de las trampas alteraba o dañaba las pertenencias de Itachi ya que desaparecían antes de poder rozarlas siquiera).

Tan pronto como desaparecía una trampa aparecía otra que terminaba siendo más peligrosa, y se les hacía a Sasuke y Naruto más difícil el esquivarlas, en cierto momento Sasuke logro llegar a la puerta y tan pronto como la abrió desaparecieron todas las trampas, ante esto ambos se precipitaron hacia la salida y ya en el pasillo se dejaron caer sentados apoyando la espalda en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento…

Finalmente fue Naruto quien hablo primero…

–Sasuke… tu hermano… está loco– dijo Naruto aun agitado

Sasuke quiso decir algo en defensa de Itachi, pero tras ver las trampas que casi lo matan no tenia muchos que decir a favor de su hermano por lo que se limito a decir…

–Te… lo… advertí idiota– dijo Sasuke al no haber recuperado todavía el aliento

Aquí se produjo un silencio prolongado. Cuando su respiración se hizo normal Naruto hablo…

–¿Sasuke tienes agua? Muero de sed–

–Si hay en la cocina, sírvete– contesto Sasuke

–Ok gracias– dijo Naruto dirigiéndose ala cocina, seguido de Sasuke que también tenía sed

**Mas tarde…**

–Sasuke estoy aburrido ¿Qué no hay algo interesante en tu casa que podamos ver?– decía Naruto mientras se estiraba perezosamente en el sillón

–Cállate idiota, que no tenías por que venir en primer lugar– decía Sasuke irritado

–Itachi me lo pidió– contestaba con calma Naruto

–Como si me importara – dijo Sasuke

–Oye Sasuke ¿Qué en tu casa no hay documentos o bitácoras de la tercera guerra ninja que podamos ver?– preguntaba Naruto

–No solo hay registros de las personas que murieron, detalles de algunos ninjas destacados y cosas así– respondió Sasuke

–Ya veo– dijo Naruto consternado –¿Algún pergamino con un jutsu secreto o técnicas especiales?– insistió Naruto

–No–dijo Sasuke mecánicamente

–Ya que… ¿Dónde están esos documentos de guerra?– pregunto Naruto

–En el estudio de papá– respondió Sasuke

–Bien– dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose al estudio

–Oye Naruto, aléjate del estudio no puedes recorrer las casas ajenas así como si nada– dijo Sasuke siendo ignorado completamente por Naruto –Oye no me ignores– dijo Sasuke irritado

–Y bien Sasuke ¿Por qué se supone que no podemos entrar?– cuestionó Naruto –¿Qué no dijiste que solo hay registros de gente fallecida? No creo que sea malo darle una hojeada–

–Si bueno pero…– trato de contradecir Sasuke

–¿Pero que…? No creo que haya trampas ahí también– aseguro Naruto

Sasuke suspiro exasperado –Esta bien, iré para asegurarme que no destroces nada– dijo Sasuke

–Je, sabia que te morías de ganas por ver que esconden ahí– dijo Naruto en son de burla

–Cállate– dijo Sasuke exasperado

Tal como había dicho Sasuke casi todos los libros y textos eran registros de decesos, lo cual hubiera sido tomado a la ligera de no ser por la exorbitante cantidad, era una lista que parecía no tener fin. Finalmente Naruto encontró bien camuflado una bitácora de guerra…

–Sasuke encontré algo interesante, mira– dijo Naruto mostrándole a Sasuke la bitácora

Ambos se quedaron observando la bitácora la cual tenia un aspecto muy viejo, su cubierta estaba bastante desgastada las pocas letras que aun quedaban eran ilegibles, casi todas las hojas estaban destrozadas por lo que solo pudieron leer un pequeño párrafo…

_"La batalla terminó sin embargo la guerra sigue en pie, de mi escuadrón soy el único sobreviviente; todos, compañeros y amigos yacen inmóviles en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de los enemigos, ahora solo hay una tarea que me corresponde, debo incinerar los cuerpos o podrían acarrear muchas infecciones al podrirse en la tierra, por lo que empezaré por apilar los cuerpos de amigos y enemigos, ahora que están muertos no hay diferencia entre uno y otro…_

_Incinerar un cuerpo humano es una tarea desagradable, sale una columna de humo negra, un negro como ninguno que se haya visto antes, la peste es insoportable y a veces debes apilar cientos de cuerpos tú solo; pero en medio de la guerra esto es incluso algo relajante, ya que no se compara ni por asomo con el horror que produce estar en medio de la acción de la que quizás no salgas vivo, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por los demás lo único que importa es sobrevivir; yo me pregunto cuanto pasara antes de que termine al igual que mis compañeros en una montaña de cadáveres ardiendo bajo las llamas. Esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado, solo quiero descansar…"_

Sasuke y Naruto sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos y sin hacer mayor comentario dejaron todo donde lo habían encontrado, aunque en el proceso Naruto escondió un libro bajo su casaca sin que Sasuke lo notara (no era la bitácora)…

–Bien Sasuke tenías razón no hay nada interesante– dijo Naruto

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, sin ganas de contestar, tras haber ordenado y dejar casi todo como estaba, se dirigieron a la sala…

–Sasuke, ¿quieres entrenar?– pregunto Naruto

–Bueno– contesto Sasuke

En medio de la práctica Sasuke le lanzo una patada que Naruto estaba por interceptar (con las manos) cuando una voz familiar desconcentro a Naruto

–¿Naruto?– llamo Minato

–¿Papá?... urg– dijo Naruto volteando la mirada en dirección a su padre, de modo que la patada de Sasuke le dio de lleno en la cara, tumbándole en el suelo

–Idiota, no debes distraerte en medio de una pelea– dijo Sasuke

–Sasuke serás…– dijo Naruto

–…Naruto ¿estas bien?– preguntaba Minato con algo de culpa

–Si, un golpe así no es nada para el hijo del hokage– dijo Naruto, ante lo cual Minato sonreía

–Buenas tardes yondaime-sama– saludo Sasuke al notan la presencia de Minato

–Hola Sasuke– saludo Minato

–Yondaime-sama, ¿Cómo esta Itachi?– pregunto por fin Sasuke

* * *

><p>Ok espero les haya gustado, hasta aquí se quedara, mas adelante habrá mas detalles de la guerra desde la perspectiva de…<p>

Perdón por la demora, hago lo posible por acelerar el proceso creativo .


	6. Te vienes conmigo

Gracias por esperar, lamento la demora u_u'…

No soy dueña de nada, Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–Yondaime-sama, ¿Cómo esta Itachi?– preguntó Sasuke sin poder esconder la preocupación que lo abrumaba<p>

Minato contemplaba a Sasuke pensando que decirle… –Itachi esta en el hospital–

Sasuke aun en silencio se estremeció al oír esto

–¿Qué le sucedió, él esta…?– pregunto Naruto preocupado

–Él está bien– dijo Minato para calmar a Naruto y Sasuke –…Aparentemente solo fue un desmayo– dijo Minato, agregando mentalmente: "_Aunque no te culpo yo también exagere un poco_"

–Ya veo– dijo Sasuke aun preocupado

Minato miraba a Sasuke, recordando la reacción de Itachi cuando supo que iría al hospital, y de pronto le pregunto –Sasuke dime por casualidad… ¿Sabes si tiene Itachi alguna aversión contra los hospitales?–

Sasuke hizo memoria sin embargo no lograba recordar ningún incidente de Itachi que tuviera que ver con hospitales… –N…no es decir hasta donde yo creía, Itachi nunca necesitó de algún hospital– contesto Sasuke

–¿Por qué se desmayo Itachi?– pregunto Naruto sintiendo que le robaban protagonismo

–Al parecer fue ese maldito opio, lo que me recuerda… Sasuke muéstrame el cuarto de tu hermano voy a registrarlo– dijo Minato sin medir sus palabras

En eso Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada…

–Eh… papá n…– trato de decir Naruto

Sabiendo que Naruto podía meter la pata Sasuke le interrumpió…

–…Mi hermano exagera respecto a la seguridad de su cuarto, hay varias trampas escondidas– dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto continuara

–¿De verdad?, bueno no creo que sean tan peligrosas– dijo Minato adentrándose más en la casa

–No creo que sea…– dijo Sasuke obstaculizando el paso a Minato

–Sasuke muéstrame su cuarto ahora– ordeno Minato severamente

Ante esto Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que decirle la ubicación de la habitación de Itachi, temiendo lo que podría pasar…

–Vaya Itachi es muy ordenado, a diferencia de algunos…– comento Minato mirando de reojo a Naruto

–No se de que hablas– contesto Naruto a la defensiva, ruborizándose en el proceso

Sasuke soltó una risita burlándose de Naruto, ante lo que Naruto reaccionó…

–Tu cállate Sasuke– dijo Naruto bruscamente

–Naruto– regaño Minato suavemente ante el tono de Naruto

Al inspeccionar la habitación de Itachi Minato no notaba nada inusual, hasta que se acercó a un baúl que se ubicaba a los pies de la cama de Itachi…

–¡No abras el…!– gritaron a la vez Naruto y Sasuke

Pero contrario a lo que esperaban Naruto y Sasuke no salieron disparadas las kunais como había sucedido anteriormente…

Minato sonreía burlonamente ante la cara incrédula que pusieron Sasuke y Naruto –Tranquilos, soy el hokage sería penoso que cayera en trampas tan simples como esta– dijo Minato mostrando un pergamino que se hallaba escondido en el baúl…

Naruto sintió orgullo de que su padre hubiera descubierto tan fácilmente esa trampa, pero recordó que aun había más trampas, por lo que decidió advertir a su papá

–Hay más de una, y cada una es peor que la anterior– le advirtió Naruto preocupado

Minato observo atentamente la expresión que tenía Naruto y tras suspirar dijo: –Eso me dice que ustedes dos ya entraron antes, ¿no es así?– acuso Minato

–Este…– bajo la mirada Naruto

–Bueno…– balbuceaba Sasuke

–Lo sabía… bien espérenme en la sala no tardaré mucho– dijo Minato con calma

–Entendido– dijo Naruto

Sasuke quiso contradecirle, pero al no encontrar palabras que usar gurdo silencio y fue junto con Naruto a la sala…

–…Bien aquí vamos– dijo Minato para si mismo tan pronto como se fueron Naruto y Sasuke, y para comprobar que tan peligrosas eran las trampas volvió a colocar el pergamino en su lugar activando las trampas una por una. Inicialmente se le hizo bastante fácil desactivar las trampas que iban apareciendo, hasta que tal como había dicho Naruto las trampas se iban complicando cada vez más y más, saliendo de todos lados indistintamente, activándose aleatoriamente, era un completo y total caos…

"_Se que dijeron que Itachi había exagerado, pero esto ya es demencia…_" pensaba Minato al ver aparecer una roca gigante que apenas si entraba en la habitación, la cual Minato destruyo usando la fuerza, pero como si de una bomba se tratase, salieron cientos de armas diferentes del centro de la roca, todas dirigidas a Minato, y aun con su velocidad sobrehumana apenas si pudo evitarlas…

"_Eso estuvo cerca…_" pensaba Minato, de pronto noto algo inusual, varias de las armas se habían quedado clavadas en la pared (ninguna trampa había afectado hasta ese momento el cuarto de Itachi), por lo que se acerco y tan pronto como tocó un kunai, todas las armas desaparecieron a la vez dejando en su lugar agujeros de los cuales empezó a emanar un gas paralizante que rápidamente llenó la habitación (la cual se encontraba aislada del resto de la casa)

"_Mierda_" pensaba Minato mientras aguantaba la respiración e inmediatamente usó una de sus técnicas de viento…

–Rasengan– dijo Minato, de modo que el gas comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de la técnica comprimiendo así todo el gas.

Y aunque el gas seguía fluyendo, al menos ahora podía respirar… tan pronto como el gas dejo de fluir Minato deshizo el rasengan convirtiendo la masa de aire comprimido (que contenía el gas paralizante) en pequeños proyectiles los cuales disparo justo en los agujeros de los cuales había emanado el gas, justo cuando se disponía a sellar dichos agujeros estos, se cerraron sin que Minato hiciera ningún esfuerzo, cosa que lo dejo confundido…

"_¿Y ahora que sigue?_" se preguntaba Minato, cuando oyó un sonido extraño e inmediatamente cayó a sus pies una nota de papel que Minato recogió…

_Tiempo: 7:32 minutos_

_Tiempo anterior: 10:43 minutos_

_Mejor tiempo: 7:37_

_Total de trampas activadas: 55/72_

"_¿Pero que es esto?... mm así que aun quedan 17 trampas_" meditaba Minato, al voltear la mirada y ver nuevamente el baúl recordó so propósito inicial… "_Es verdad, había olvidado para que vine aquí…_" recordaba Minato mientras se acercaba lentamente al baúl…

Al abrir el baúl lo primero que vio fue una enorme cantidad de frascos de vidrio algunos con pastillas otros con simples polvos, sin embargo Minato al no saber de cómo identificar el contenido de cada frasco (la medicina no es su fuerte), se disponía a llevárselos con él (más tarde podría consultar con algún médico experto en el tema),hasta que noto una caja la cual contenía cientos de notas todas con diferentes tipos de letras, que resultaron ser las indicaciones medicas que Itachi había obtenido al salir en sus misiones, y para la suerte de Minato también había una lista completa en la que se especificaba el contenido de los frascos (sus nombres y características); aunque trato de entender lo que decía dicha lista, toda esa palabrería técnica mareo a Minato por lo cual se dijo: "Sera mejor consultar a alguien que sepa de estas cosas…"

Tras dejar todo como lo había encontrado, se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke…

–Papá te demoraste… ¿Estas herido o algo?– preguntaba Naruto al ver a su papá

–Eso debería preguntar yo a ustedes dos, ¿no se hicieron daño acaso?– contesto Minato –Ese cuarto verdaderamente es muy peligroso–

–No, logramos salir en una pieza– dijo Naruto

–Las trampas se desactivaron tan pronto como abrimos la puerta– agrego Sasuke

–¿La puerta?– analizaba Minato y agrego mentalmente: "_Supongo que debí imaginarlo_"

–Bien y… ¿De quien fue la idea de entrar a ese cuarto?– cuestiono Minato

Sasuke vio el miedo en los ojos de Naruto así que suspirando se echo la culpa…

–Fue mi idea– dijo Sasuke

–No yo fui quien insistió en entrar, Sasuke trato de detenerme– rápidamente dijo Naruto no queriendo dejar que Sasuke cargara con la culpa…

Minato suspiro… –Bien, ¿Por qué entraron?– preguntaba con calma Minato

–No podía creer que Itachi estuviera enfermo y quise comprobarlo con mis propios ojos– dijo Naruto sinceramente

–Así que ya lo sabes– dijo con pena Minato

–Si, Sasuke me lo conto todo– dijo Naruto, molestando a Sasuke en el proceso

–Naruto, creo que ya sabes que es una falta de respeto irrumpir en una casa ajena como si de tu propia casa se tratara– regañaba Minato

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada

Y luego Minato volteo la mirada hacia Sasuke… –…Y Sasuke, se que solo te preocupas por tu hermano, pero aun así debes respetar su privacidad– regañaba Minato

–El no respeta la mía– contesto con desdén Sasuke

–Si lo hace, créeme– dijo Minato

–Bueno chicos, ¿quieren salir a comer?– preguntaba Minato, mas calmado ahora

Sasuke vio la forma como escaparse de la invitación, recordando que Itachi le pidió que lo esperara dijo: –No gracias yondaime-sama prefiero esperar a Itachi–

–Itachi se quedara en el hospital por un tiempo así que te vendrás con nosotros– dijo Minato

–No espere yo no…– trato de negarse Sasuke

–No es una sugerencia Sasuke, no me agrada dejar a un chico de tu edad solo, además estoy seguro que Itachi querría eso– dijo Minato contundentemente

–Pero…– dijo aun tratando de salirse de la situación

–Pero nada, te vienes con nosotros… Después de comer iremos a ver a Itachi ¿te parece?– ofreció Minato

–Si genial– contesto Sasuke sarcásticamente

–Sasuke no se que piense Itachi; pero no me gusta tu tono de vos, te sugiero por tu bien que lo cambies– dijo fríamente Minato

–Lo siento– dijo Sasuke, sorprendido por la reacción de Minato

–¿Bien a donde quieren ir?– preguntaba Minato

–Es igual– contesto Sasuke aun molesto

–Al puesto de ramen de ichiraku– contesto rápidamente Naruto para disimular la respuesta desdeñosa de Sasuke y susurrando le dijo a Sasuke…

–_Sasuke ten cuidado papá puede dar mucho miedo cuando se molesta_– dijo Naruto tan bajo como pudo

–Sasuke es la última vez que me hago el loco, la siguiente si me vas a conocer– advirtió Minato con cierto enfado pensando: "_Debo darle crédito a Itachi por tener que tratar con Sasuke_"

Sasuke resoplo y de mala gana se fue con Minato

**En el puesto de ramen…**

Tan pronto como vieron el puesto de ichiralu, Naruto salió corriendo, siendo el primero en llegar al puesto de ramen de cerca le seguía Minato y atrás de muy mala gana iba Sasuke…

–Sasuke como tu plato que se enfría– decía Naruto con la boca llena de fideos

–TCH– dijo Sasuke con desdén soltando los palillos mirando su plato aun lleno

–Sasuke…– regaño a modo de advertencia Minato

–Perdón, pero estoy preocupado por Itachi– se justifico no queriendo tentar su suerte

–Itachi ahora esta durmiendo, no seria correcto molestarle en ese estado– dijo con calma Minato –cuando terminemos iremos a ver si puede recibir visitas… Él va a estar bien– dijo Minato escondiendo su propia preocupación y agregando mentalmente: "_Yo me asegurare de ello_"

**En el hospital…**

–Bien chicos esto es un hospital así que por favor guarden silencio y espérenme acá– dijo Minato

–Oye no tenemos 5 años para que digas eso– se quejo Naruto

–Naruto baja la voz esto es un hospital– regaño Minato

–Tch– dijo Naruto como respuesta ante lo cual se burlo Sasuke silenciosamente

Cuando Minato los dejo solos, Naruto observo a Sasuke y enfadado agregó…

–No es justo a mi nunca me pasa por alto ningún arrebato– dijo Naruto mirando hacia Sasuke

–¿De que hablas?– pregunto Sasuke concierta molestia

– "_Sasuke es la última vez que me hago el loco…"–_ imito Naruto burlonamente –si hubiera sido yo él ya me habría soltado todo un sermón de 2 horas– dijo Naruto mortificado

Ante esto Sasuke soltó un bufido desdeñoso, mirando a Naruto con cierto aire de superioridad…

–¿Qué tienes tú, para que donde sea que vayamos nos traten de forma diferente?– peguntaba Naruto algo irritado

–Es por que a diferencia mía tú eres un idiota– se burlo Sasuke

–Serás…– dijo Naruto dispuesto a pelear con Sasuke

* * *

><p>Minato estaba en la recepción preguntando por el horario de visitas, complacido con el hecho de que Itachi ya podía recibir visitas…<p>

–El paciente Itachi Uchiha ya ha despertado aun debe permanecer en cama, pero pueden visitarle– dijo la recepcionista –Seguro que eso lo calmara–

–¿Lo calmara?– pregunto Minato confuso

–Se me ha informado que Itachi Uchiha ha estado muy nervioso desde que despertó– dijo la recepcionista

–Ya veo, ¿Entonces en que habitación se encuentra?– pregunto Minato

–En la habitación 307-B, en el tercer nivel– dijo la recepcionista

–De acuerdo, gracias– dijo Minato

De pronto Minato escucho un pequeño barullo, "_¿Quién puede hacer ese escándalo?… ¿Acaso no saben que esto es un hospital?_" se preguntaba Minato mientras volteaba, quedando por un momento frio tras ver que el escándalo provenía de la pelea que sostenían Sasuke y Naruto en el lobby… "_¿Es que esos dos no pueden pasar solo un minuto sin pelear?_" se preguntaba Minato enfadado…

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Naruto estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no notaron la presencia de Minato sino hasta que los separo bruscamente…<p>

–Ustedes dos, estoy seguro que les dije que se comportaran… Esto es un hospital, guarden silencio– reñía Minato tratando de no ponerse a gritar

–Perdón– respondieron al unisolo Naruto y Sasuke

Minato estaba por soltarles todo un sermón cuando una enfermera que corría hacia el llamo su atención… –¡Yondaime-sama! Gracias a dios que esta aquí– exclamo la enfermera agitada

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto Minato preocupado

–I…Itachi-kun… ¡Ha escapado!– dijo la enfermera al recuperar el aliento

–¡¿Qué?– gritaron Minato Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

* * *

><p>Ok que les pareció, no olviden comentar…<p>

Perdón por la demora pero ahora que estoy en época de exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo…


	7. Buscando

Hola, ¿Qué tal? ^-^, antes que nada quiero agradecer los amables comentarios

Como ya dije estoy en época de exámenes así que no tengo mucho tiempo… Pero aun así lamento la demora U_U´..…. Que disfruten este capitulo ;)…

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–I…Itachi-kun… ¡Ha escapado!– casi gritaba la enfermera en medio de su desesperación<p>

–¡¿Qué?– exclamaron Minato Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

"_Maldición Itachi, a veces no se quien es peor si tú o tu hermano…_" pensaba Minato irritado…

–Naruto, Sasuke alcen sus manos– ordenó Minato duramente

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron tensos con esta orden por el rostro sombrío que llevaba Minato…

Minato noto el nerviosismo en los ojos de los ninjas más jóvenes y agregó suavizando su expresión…

–Cálmense, solo estiren la mano… ¿bien?– dijo Minato con calma

Naruto fue el primero en obedecer (pero aun algo nervioso), al verlo Sasuke siguió su ejemplo y levanto su mano; entonces Minato saco un frasco con tinta negra, y con los dedos dibujo un sello improvisado sobre el lado opuesto a las palmas….

–¿Qué es esto?– pregunto Sasuke

–Eso solo un sello que me permitirá llegar con ustedes en pocos segundos sin importar donde estén, tengan…– explicaba Minato mientras estaba por alcanzarles un par de intercomunicadores inalámbricos (con forma de auriculares) a Sasuke y Naruto

–¿Por qué llevas estas cosas contigo?– le interrumpió Naruto confundido, tan pronto como vio los intercomunicadores en las manos de Minato, ya que nunca antes había visto que su papá llevase ese tipo de cosas consigo

Minato suspiro exasperado ante la interrupción de su hijo, pero solo respondió: –Son para emergencias–

–Eh claro lo que tu digas– dijo Naruto no muy convencido

–Bien separémonos– dijo Minato

–De acuerdo– dijo Sasuke

–Si alguno ve a Itachi, me avisan por medio de estos intercomunicadores y yo estaré ahí al en menos de un segundo– dijo Minato a la vez que les entregaba los intercomunicadores a Sasuke y Naruto

–Entendido– dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Naruto saliendo a prisa del hospital, recorriendo todas las calles de Konoha en busca de Itachi

"_¿Itachi donde rayos te metiste?_" se preguntaba Sasuke, muy preocupado por su hermano mayor…

* * *

><p><strong>Hace varios minutos en el hospital…<strong>

Después de que Minato llevara a Itachi al hospital, este último fue puesto rápidamente en una camilla y llevado a urgencias para examinarlo…

–Rápido lleven al paciente a la sala de urgencias para examinarlo– ordeno un doctor que iba al lado de la camilla en que iba Itachi

Dentro de la sala de urgencias un doctor especializado en ninjutsus médicos se dedico a examinar el cuerpo de Itachi concentrando chakra en sus palmas, y así ver el estado de sus órganos internos…

–La condición del paciente es crítica, sin embargo su vida no parece estar comprometida– dijo uno de los doctores fríamente

–¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – preguntaba otro doctor a su vez

–Hay un gran deterioro de la mayoría de los órganos internos, el paciente se encuentra internado por que sufrió de un desvanecimiento, se presume que fue por consumo de opio– contesto una de las enfermeras ahí presentes

–Ya veo– dijo el doctor contemplativo –esto es algo que no había visto antes… De momento dejemos al paciente descansar y por intravenosa suminístrenle soluciones salinizadas hasta que recobre los minerales que ha perdido (No se si esto sea correcto pero como no se nada de medicina…)– ordeno el doctor en jefe

–Entendido– respondió a la vez el resto del equipo médico

En el acto el equipo médico le suministro a Itachi la intravenosa (como Itachi estaba inconsciente no reaccionó cuando le insertaron las agujas), llevándolo a una habitación libre donde se le dejaría dormir sin perturbaciones presentes en el ambiente…

Por su parte los doctores mas capaces se dedicaban a analizar aquello que hacia que los órganos de Itachi se deterioraran de esa manera, no sabiendo que hacer para curarle ya que no había antecedentes de una enfermedad así en la aldea de Konoha antes,…haciendo este caso un misterio médico…

**Mas tarde…**

Itachi comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, cuales fueron los hechos que lo habían traído al lugar donde se hallaba ahora… "_Vaya no puedo creer que me desmayara, esto no es normal…_"pensaba aun con la vista nublada con la cabeza algo adolorida, normalmente el opio no le causaba tales efectos así de drásticos… "_Quizás fue por que me agite más de lo debido_" meditaba Itachi recordando que antes de desmayarse le llego a gritar a Minato…

Frotando su cara con la suave almohada, y sintiendo las sabanas encima suyo se preguntaba medio adormilado: "_¿Dónde estoy?_", al notar que no llevaba sus ropas normales comenzó a alarmarse…

Tan pronto como se aclaró su visión y pudo ver exactamente donde se hallaba, maldijo internamente su suerte… "_Maldición acaso… ¿esto es un hospital?_"pensaba mortificado y cada vez mas alterado empezó a repetirse internamente: "_Tengo que salir de aquí… Tengo que salir de aquí…_". Analizando la habitación en la que se hallaba pudo advertir de que la salida más segura (para salir del hospital), seria salir por la ventana… Justo estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando una enfermera entro inesperadamente…

–Itachi-kun que bueno que estas despierto, el yondaime-hokage estará aliviado cuando lo sepa– decía la enfermera sonriente, tratando de calmar a Itachi el cual llevaba en la cara un aspecto nervioso

"_Debí imaginar que me traería…_" se decía Itachi a si mismo cada vez más irritado

Ante el silencio de Itachi la enfermera se preocupo… –¿Te sientes bien Itachi-kun?… ¿Te duele algo? – preguntaba angustiada

–Estoy bien– respondió Itachi fríamente

–Por favor si algo te incomoda no dudes en avisarnos, tu condición es crítica– dijo muy seriamente la enfermera

–Je… como si no lo supiera–dijo (sin poder contenerse) Itachi con sarcasmo

Esto fastidio a la enfermera…

–No entiendo por que no acudiste antes a…– quiso regañar la enfermera, sin embargo Itachi le interrumpió

–Estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir– dijo Itachi tajantemente

–Oh claro…– respondió la enfermera algo avergonzada

"_Como si necesitara de más sermones…_" agregaba Itachi mentalmente

Al salir la enfermera de la habitación Itachi se levanto rápidamente quitándose bruscamente las intravenosas (sangrando un poco en el proceso), vislumbrando sobre una silla (para su suerte) la ropa con la que iba esa mañana, y tras cambiarse (no había forma de que saliera a las calles de Konoha en una bata que apenas si le cubría), se escapó por la ventana con el mayor sigilo del que era posible…

–Ni loco me quedo aquí…– dijo Itachi mientras iba mirando la habitación vacía antes de salirse por la ventana

Afuera el doctor revisaba la historia clínica de Itachi exasperado con lo corta que era "_¿Acaso ese chico nunca fue al hospital?…_" se preguntaba el doctor, al verlo la enfermera se le acercó sigilosamente…

–¿Esta bien dejarlo solo?– preguntaba la enfermera insegura (se le había ordenado dejar al paciente descansar solo)

–Si, el no debería poder levantarse todavía, no con su cuerpo en ese estado– aseguro el medico

–Es lamentable, que un joven que se veía tan…– comentaba la enfermera

–Nuestro trabajo es curarlo, no debemos inmiscuirnos en su vida privada…– dijo tajantemente el doctor –Se que es nueva señorita, pero no debe socializar con los pacientes–

–Si– dijo la enfermera ruborizada

–Por lo pronto lo mejor será que dejemos al paciente dormir– dijo el doctor

–Desde luego… o no, me he olvidado algunas carpetas dentro– dijo la enfermera, entrando nuevamente en la habitación de Itachi quedando estupefacta al ver la habitación vacía y con la ventana abierta… al taparse la boca con ambas manos, alarmando al doctor que la estaba observando…

–¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el doctor

–Es terrible, el paciente ha huido– dijo la enfermera

–Rayos– murmuraba el doctor agregando mentalmente: "_¿Qué les pasa a estos sujetos, para que se la pasen escapando del hospital?_" últimamente, cada vez que se internaba a algún ninja de Konoha, estos tenían la costumbre de salirse del hospital para entrenar o algo por el estilo y eso comenzaba a hacerse molesto…

* * *

><p>Itachi iba caminando por las calles de Konoha (siendo muy cuidadoso de no ser visto por nadie) meditando acerca de su escape del hospital, al salir estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por Minato (ya que este iba entrando acompañado de Naruto y Sasuke), pero por mera casualidad Minato paso de largo sin ver a Itachi, por lo que se le hizo muy fácil el escapar del hospital sin ningún esfuerzo…<p>

–Y bien, ¿ahora que hago?– pensaba en voz alta Itachi

Mientras iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mirando hacia el cielo… "_Cuando me vea el yondaime-sama, seguro que me mata_" pensaba Itachi sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo haciendo una mueca ante esto… "_Estando en Konoha, es un hecho que me encontraran tarde o temprano, pero tampoco puedo huir de la aldea y dejar a Sasuke …_" meditaba con calma Itachi "_…mi mejor opción seria ir y explicarle al yondaime- sama mi problema con los hospitales_" recordando casi al instante como le fue cuando fue a explicar su asunto con el opio "_Aunque no es seguro que vaya a escucharme_" suspiro con resignación, frotando su brazo y notando recién que este sangraba profusamente "_Que torpe soy, debí sacarme esa intravenosa con más cuidado_" se recriminaba Itachi cubriendo la herida con un parche que llevaba consigo, tras verificar que no había dejado un rastro de sangre solo se dijo a si mismo "_Entonces supongo que solo caminare por ahí_…"

Paseando por Konoha, paso por su casa (no sintiendo deseos de entrar), visito algunos restaurantes, pero no sentía hambre. Fue en ese momento que a Itachi se le cayó el parche ensangrentado y dejando un rastro de sangre casi imperceptible, sin embargo Itachi estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de este hecho, llegando finalmente al bosque… "_Aquí todo es tan tranquilo…_" pensaba mientras buscaba la sombra de un árbol bajo el cual se apoyó y no soportando más el sueño que lo extasiaba se quedo dormido en el acto admirando el bello paisaje que lo rodeaba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke iba concentrado en la búsqueda, comunicándose de cuando en cuando con Naruto, el cual usaba los comunicadores para sus fines personales…<p>

–Oye Sasuke adivina, he encontrado unas kunais con un diseño increíble incluso le pueden grabar tu nombre en el si…– decía Naruto antes de que…

–¡Naruto, concéntrate en la búsqueda!– grito enérgicamente Minato

–¡Ay!– se quejaron a la vez Sasuke y Naruto alejando el intercomunicador de sus oídos

–Perdón pero no tienes que gritar hasta que nos sangren los oídos– reclamo Naruto sintiendo como sus oídos retumbaban

–Lo siento solo concéntrense en la búsqueda… ¿Hallaron algo?– dijo Minato suavemente

–No– respondió Sasuke

–No, aun no comprendo por que hacemos esto Itachi ya esta crecidito como para tener que nos haga pasar por una situación así– decía Naruto

–Se lo hare saber tan pronto como lo vea– dijo Minato sombríamente

Sasuke aun con el oído adolorido diciendo para sus adentros "Estúpido Naruto".

"_Itachi, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?… no se supone que seas tú el que hace este tipo de cosas_" pensaba Sasuke recordando las veces que él se había escapado del hospital para salir a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei e Itachi lo había regresado no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda, aunque recordó también que si bien Itachi le había acompañado hasta el hospital, este nunca llego a entrar, es más ni siquiera llegó a pasar de la puerta…

–Itachi, que hipócrita eres– dijo Sasuke con disgusto exhalando rabiosamente

–¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?– preguntaba Naruto

–¿Lo encontraste?– pregunto Minato

–N…no, no solo pensaba en voz alta– respondió Sasuke

–Ya veo– dijo Minato evidentemente decepcionado

–Sasuke no uses los intercomunicadores por gusto, no son juguetes– dijo Naruto

–¡Cállate idiota!, tú en especial no puedes criticarme por eso– respondía Sasuke indignado

–Sasuke, seras… ¡¿quieres pelear?– respondió Naruto

–Ustedes dos… ¡ya basta de eso!– regañaba Minato

–Tch– reaccionaron Naruto y Sasuke con fastidio

Tras andar dando vueltas Sasuke decidió que lo mejor seria pensar los lugares a los que iría su hermano pasando primero por su casa la cual tras registrarla pudo comprobar que estaba completamente vacía, recorrió varios campos de entrenamiento sin ningún resultado positivo, y habiendo revisado todos los sitios que Itachi solía frecuentar se dio por vencido ya que no habían señales de que Itachi hubiera estado en alguno de esos lugares y aun preguntando a los aldeanos nadie parecía haberlo visto…

Sin saber por que Sasuke se acerco a una zona donde se encontraban varios restaurantes, viendo algo inusual en el suelo: un parche lleno de sangre…

–Qué extraño– murmuraba Sasuke examinando el parche ensangrentado

Al levantar la mirada noto un rastro casi imperceptible de sangre el cual a duras penas si pudo seguir ya que el rastro se perdía constantemente…

Siguiendo este rastro (que parecía no llevarlo a ningún lado) Sasuke terminó en el bosque "_No entiendo para que sigo un rastro inútil_" se decía Sasuke, pero alguna voz interna le animaba a seguir, llegando así a un pequeño claro en medio de bosque…

–¡¿Itachi?– casi grito Sasuke ante la sorpresa, no esperaba que la sangre que había seguido fuera de su hermano (en ese momento llevaba el intercomunicador apagado)

Itachi aun dormido murmuraba en voz baja algunas palabras que Sasuke no logro entender, abriendo lentamente los ojos, ante las leves sacudidas que Sasuke le daba en su intento por despertarlo…

–¿Eh?… Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo estas?– dijo Itachi sonriendo adormilado al ver a Sasuke a su lado…

* * *

><p>Ok eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer este fic tan pronto como terminen los examenes seguire escribiendo, lo prometo... hasta entonces…<p>

No se olviden de comentar, bye.


	8. Entre hemanos 2

Perdonen la demora U.U

Ok acá el capitulo 8, que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Itachi dormía pacíficamente y entre sueños rememoraba la imagen de su padre, recordando uno de los muchos entrenamientos especiales de cuando Itachi era pequeño…<p>

"–_Muy bien Itachi, ahora debes darle a todos los blancos ahora sin fallar– decía el padre de Itachi_

–_Si padre– respondía Itachi preparándose para lanzar las armas, sin embargo por mucho que trataba no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba paralizado…_

_Su padre comenzaba a acercársele y tomándolo de los hombros empezó a sacudirlo –Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…– repetía su padre"_

Lentamente Itachi abría los ojos (por las leves sacudidas que recibía) vislumbrando débilmente una silueta borrosa de lo que parecía ser su padre…

–¿Padre?– murmuraba Itachi en una voz tan baja que apenas si se entendía

–Hermano despierta– escucho Itachi, comprendiendo que la silueta que había visto no era el de su padre, sino de Sasuke…

–¿Eh?… Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo estas?– dijo Itachi sonriendo adormilado al ver a Sasuke a su lado

–¿Estas bien hermano?– preguntaba Sasuke angustiado

–Si estoy bien Sasuke, solo algo cansado…– dijo Itachi frotándose los ojos –¿Cómo me encontraste?– pregunto Itachi bostezando mientras estiraba los brazos

Sasuke jaló el parche ensangrentado de su bolsillo mostrándoselo a Itachi, de inmediato Itachi examinó su brazo aliviándose de que la herida ya había cicatrizado sin embargo la manga de su camisa estaba manchada con sangre…

–Solo seguí el rastro de sangre– dijo Sasuke indiferentemente

–Je, que descuidado de mi parte– dijo Itachi riendo

–¿Tú crees?– dijo Sasuke son sarcasmo

–¿Qué tan claro era el rastro que deje?– pregunto Itachi con un poco de recelo, mientras observaba el intercomunicador que llevaba Sasuke (el cual estaba camuflado por la larga cabellera de Sasuke)

–No mucho, fue algo complicado de seguirlo–tuvo que admitir Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada

–Que bueno– dijo Itachi sonriendo aliviado

–Itachi en serio ¿estas bien?, hasta donde yo se es malo sangrar– dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado de Itachi

–Si Sasuke, estoy bien, mira…– dijo Itachi mostrándole a Sasuke la herida cicatrizada

Sasuke la observo alarmado y pregunto: –¿Cómo te hiciste eso?–

–Veras en el hospital me colocaron una intravenosa, y por sacármela rápido termine desgarrándome parte de la piel y el músculo– conto Itachi fríamente

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco ante la descripción de Itachi… –Y dime hermano, ¿Por qué huiste del hospital?– pregunto Sasuke con algo de rudeza

–Solo digamos que el hospital no es mi lugar favorito– dijo Itachi aburridamente

–Es no es motivo suficiente para…– comenzaba a regañar Sasuke sorprendiendo a Itachi, el cual no pudo evitar reír…

–Ja, ja, ja… ¿Ahora eres tu quien me va a sermonear?– decía Itachi divertido tapando su cara con una mano

–Se supone que como el hermano mayor eres tú quien da el ejemplo–dijo Sasuke algo ruborizado ante el comentario de su hermano

–Si bueno, las cosas no siempre funcionan así Sasuke– dijo Itachi con total indiferencia

–¿Ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste cuando 'yo' me escape del hospital para entrenar con Kakashi-sensei?– dijo Sasuke con molestia haciendo énfasis en el 'yo'

–Dije muchas cosas que ya no recuerdo– dijo Itachi sinceramente

–…No solo me regañaste, también me castigaste por una semana– le recordó Sasuke cada vez mas enfadado

–A si, es verdad– dijo Itachi inmutable

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?… Eres un gran hipócrita– término por decir Sasuke

–Sasuke entiendo que estés molesto pero no te permitiré que me hables así– reprendió suavemente Itachi

–Ja, ahora no puedes regañarme… eres tú quien se metió en problemas esta vez– dijo Sasuke aun irritado

–Si supongo, pero Sasuke debes saber que no permitiré que cometas los mismos errores que yo– dijo Itachi

–Es increíble que seas tu quien se encuentra en problemas– dijo Sasuke de pronto

–Eh… Y eso ¿Por qué?– preguntaba Itachi confundido

–Bueno normalmente soy yo quien se mete en líos, y tú quien me regaña o castiga– dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

–Sasuke, nadie es perfecto… yo también me puedo meterme en problemas de ves en cuando– contesto Itachi con normalidad

–Eres todo un modelo a seguir– dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

Itachi no reaccionaba ante este comentario, solo miraba hacia el vacio… "_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, acaso no sabe la situación en la que se encuentra?_" se preguntaba Sasuke mirando el rostro sereno de su hermano

–Itachi respóndeme, ¿Qué tienes contra los hospitales?– exigió saber Sasuke

–Bueno, tuve algunos conflictos de pequeño– dijo Itachi tratando de evadir la pregunta

–En serio… ¿Cuáles?– preguntaba Sasuke cada vez mas curioso

–Pasaron muchas cosas que prefiero no recordar Sasuke– dijo Itachi secamente

Sasuke suspiro crispado con esta respuesta

–Una cosa, ¿A parte del yondaime hay alguien más buscándome?– pregunto Itachi repentinamente, confundiendo a Sasuke

–¿Qué?– preguntaba Sasuke extrañado

–El sello en tu mano es del yondaime, estoy seguro y este intercomunicador debe ser para avisarle cuando me hallen, ¿no es verdad?– dijo Itachi jugueteando con el intercomunicador (que le había quitado a Sasuke unos segundos antes)

–¿Cuándo me lo…?– preguntaba Sasuke sin salir de su asombro, llevando su mano a su oreja notando que ya no llevaba el intercomunicador, y encima el sello que llevaba en la mano había sido parcialmente borrado. Sasuke se frustró al no haberse dado cuenta de esto sino hasta ahora…

–Deberías entrenar más si ni siquiera te diste cuenta– observó Itachi

Sasuke se enfado con este comentario, optando por no decir nada, solo respondió la pregunta de Itachi… –Solo Naruto, el yondaime y yo… llevamos buen rato buscándote– dijo Sasuke fríamente

–¿En serio? Je no entiendo por que– dijo Itachi con cierto aire de arrogancia

–Presumido– dijo Sasuke

Itachi vio la expresión taciturna de su querido hermanito y sonriéndole decidió molestarle un poco…

–No te enfades hermanito– dijo Itachi mientras le revolvía el pelo a Sasuke

Sasuke por su parte se ruborizo y alejó con su brazo la mano de Itachi…–No me trates como si tuviera 5 años– reclamaba Sasuke

Itachi solo le dio una sonrisa divertida diciéndole: –Aun conservas un rostro infantil–

–Cállate… dentro de poco el yondaime te encontrará y estarás graves problemas– aunque Sasuke se sintió esta frase demasiado infantil, se sintió mejor al ver la expresión que puso Itachi furtivamente

Itachi se sorprendió con esto perdiendo por unos segundos su rostro sereno por unos segundos recuperándolo casi al instante –¿Es así?– dijo con calma Itachi

–¿No deberías buscar un lugar mejor?… Digo aquí te hallaran tarde o temprano– dijo Sasuke

–No pretendo escapar, solo quise caminar un poco– aseguro Itachi

–Pues con tu 'paseo' causaste una gran conmoción– dijo Sasuke

–Esa no era mi intención– dijo Itachi

–Pero igual estas en aprietos– dijo Sasuke con cierta malicia

–Si lo se Sasuke– dijo Itachi calmado

–Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?– pregunto Sasuke

–Supongo que esto…– dijo Itachi colocándose el intercomunicador y encendiéndolo, Sasuke se sorprendió ante el accionar de Itachi…

–Aquí habla Itachi, estoy en el bosque junto a Sasuke borre el sello que llevaba en la mano así que…– estaba diciendo Itachi cuando le interrumpió…

–¡¿Itachi? ¿Te encuentras bien?– gritaba Naruto

–Suponía que harías algo así…– dijo de pronto una voz tras de Sasuke

–¡Yondaime-sama!– exclamaba Sasuke, no esperaba que el yondaime apareciera de pronto. "_¿Qué no Itachi había borrado el sello?_" se preguntaba Sasuke

–Sabia que Sasuke lo encontraría, ¿no te lo dije papá?– decía Naruto a través del intercomunicador, tan fuerte que hasta Sasuke (el no llevaba intercomunicador) pudo escucharlo

–Si Naruto lo dijiste…– dijo Minato

–¿Cómo llego aquí?– pregunto Sasuke confundido

–Bueno pensé que Itachi podía hacer algo como borrar el sello así que puse un plan de respaldo– explico Minato mientras retiraba un sello que había colocado en la parte posterior del cuello de Sasuke

–Espere ¿Por qué puso ese sello sin avisarme?– cuestiono Sasuke indignado

–Bueno le iba a ser más difícil a Itachi saber de ese sello si ni tu lo sabias– explico Minato con paciencia. Y mirando hacia Itachi agregó en un tono áspero –¿No es verdad, Itachi?–

–Si es verdad– admitió Itachi

Sasuke decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto… –TCH–

Itachi suspiro al ver el evidente disgusto en el rostro de Minato, e inclinándose respetuosamente, decidió ofrecer una disculpa, después de todo Sasuke le había dicho que llevaban buen rato buscándole…

–Lamento las molestias que…¡Ay!– estaba diciendo Itachi cuando recibió un inesperado golpe por parte de Minato…

Minato sin poder reprimirse, se acerco a Itachi y le dio un certero golpe, agregando… –Itachi, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?–

Itachi aun se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe anterior, mientas escuchaba a Minato, decidiendo ofrecer nuevamente una disculpa…

–Lamento mu… ¡Ay!...¡Ya deje de hacer eso!– exclamo Itachi exasperado por recibir otro golpe antes de terminar de disculparse

–Será mejor para ti que guardes silencio, me explicaras todo de camino al hospital– dijo Minato severamente agregando mentalmente: "Como_ si todo se fuera a olvidar con una simple disculpa_", pensaba Minato mientras estaba por sujetar el brazo de Itachi para conducirlo al hospital

Itachi rápidamente aparto su brazo (antes de que Minato le sujetara)… –Yondaime-sama ya se lo dije antes, y se lo repito ahora: Yo no iré al hospital sin importar lo que haga o pase…– dijo Itachi firmemente dejando fríos a Minato y Sasuke

* * *

><p>En otro lado Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha recorriendo algunas tiendas que llamaron su atención tras la aparición de Itachi…<p>

–Sabía que papá exageraba, Itachi aparecería por su cuenta…– comentaba Naruto para si mismo, habiéndose quitado el intercomunicador

"_A bueno ahora supongo que debería ir al bosque… No mi presencia ahí no es necesaria papá puede solo con Itachi, y aunque no pudiera ahí esta Sasuke_" pensaba Naruto con calma "_Itachi le respeta demasiado como para hacer algo en su contra_". De pronto Naruto saco el libro que había sacado de casa de Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja… "_Me muero de ganas por ver este libro_" se decía Naruto "_¿Quién sabe la cantidad de secretos que tendrá?_… _Solo debo buscar la forma de esconderlo, no creo que ha papá le guste que lea esto_" razonaba Naruto, mientras pensaba como camuflar dicho libro…

"_Es inútil, por mas que lo piense no se me ocurre como engañar a papá_" se decía Naruto resignado, cuando vio a Chouji y Shikamaru…

–Chouji, Shikamaru– llamo Naruto

–Hola Naruto– saludo Shikamaru

–Hola N…a…Naruto– saludo Chouji mientras comía algunas botanas

–Shikamaru hay un favor que quiero pedirte– dijo Naruto

–¿Qué quieres?– pregunto Shikamaru apático

–¿Cómo esconderías un libro de tu padre?– pregunto Naruto bajando el volumen de su voz

–Oye no me metas en tus problemas personales, ¿acaso es otra de las revistas de Jiraija?– pregunto Shikamaru

–No, es otra cosa– aseguro Naruto

–¿Qué es entonces?– pregunto Shikamaru de pronto interesado

Naruto se quedo pensativo un rato… –Un diario– dijo Naruto susurrando preocupado de que alguien mas le oyera

–Oye no debes inmiscuirte en la vida privada de los demás– dijo Shikamaru

–A no pasa nada, solo dime ¿Cómo lo ocultarías?– volvió a preguntar Naruto

–Que molesto… no, déjame fuera de esto– dijo Shikamaru tajantemente

–No seas así, anda dime, dime…– comenzó a pedir insistentemente Naruto

–Cállate, eres muy molesto– dijo Shikamaru irritándose

–Anda Shikamaru, solo dile para que deje de fastidiar– dijo de pronto Chouji

Shikamaru miro a Chouji y suspiro… –Bien, pero tendrás que invitarnos a comer–

–Genial tengo ganas de comer…– dijo Chouji contento

Naruto titubeo mirando a Chouji, pero al final decidió… –Bien, pero será mañana ahora no puedo… primero dime ¿Cómo lo escondo?– dijo Naruto

–Si fuera yo, le pondría una tapa falsa al diario para que parezca otro libro, a parte consigue el mismo libro que la tapa que uses, de preferencia uno que hayas leído, de modo que tendrás dos libros uno real y el falso-diario, cuando el yondaime quiera revisar el libro que lees…– decía Shikamaru cuando Naruto le interrumpió

–¿Qué lo leeré en sus narices?– pregunto Naruto sorprendido

–Si idiota, para algo es la tapa falsa… bueno si te pide el libro lo cambias por el real sin que el yondaime lo note, di algo estúpido como "¿acaso no confías en mi padre?" y cuando baje la guardia al querer explicarte que no es así, cambias los libros discretamente– dijo Shikamaru

–Mmm no me parece muy confiable– dijo Naruto desconfiado

–Si es posible que sospeche algo, pero como tú no lees mucho, no querrá matar tu 'iniciativa', así que no te pedirá el libro más de una vez– aseguro Shikamaru

–Ya veo, tiene sentido…bien gracias– dijo Naruto partiendo camino a su casa

–Naruto, ¡No te olvides de la comida!– recordó Chouji mientras Naruto se iba

Cuando Naruto estuvo fuera de vista Chouji miro a Shikamaru… –¿De verdad crees que resultara?–

–Quien sabe– dijo Shikamaru

–Ja, ja, ja eres cruel Shikamaru– reía Chouji

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?... espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima. No olviden dejar comentarios<p> 


	9. Hace 14 años

Ok se que me he tardado demasiado, perdonen ni yo misma entiendo el porque, hasta ahora lo he estado aplazando pero ya es tiempo de que se sepa la verdad... por cierto gracias por los comentarios

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 14 AÑOS<p>

Itachi se hallaba en uno de sus entrenamientos habituales, los cuales se habían intensificado por ser tiempos de guerra, sin embargo Itachi notaba como su cuerpo se cansaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia "_Es extraño, no comprendo por que mi cuerpo se cansa tanto_" pensaba Itachi mientras jadeaba, cayendo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Según su padre era normal que los entrenamientos le produzcan un desgaste mayor debido a la falta de costumbre, pero lo normal para ese caso seria que se acostumbrara con el tiempo, sin embargo ya habían pasado un mes y contrario a lo que se creía, Itachi se cansaba cada vez mas rápido, sin embargo no quiso decirle esto a sus padres ya que parecían sobrarle los problemas. "_Después de todo no soy tan perfecto como todos decían_" pensaba Itachi, desde que tenia memoria, siempre habían elogiado cada pequeño logro suyo, llegando a ser catalogado como un genio… "_Ja, yo solo tengo 4 años, no pueden decir así de fácil que soy un genio_"

–Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?– preguntaba Fugaku con su habitual dureza

–Perdón no es nada– respondió Itachi levantándose apenas, mientras jadeaba

–Bien es suficiente– dijo Fugaku notando que su hijo apenas si se mantenía en pie "_Que extraño, pareciera que Itachi se hace cada ves mas frágil_" pensaba preocupado

El mundo se hallaba en medio de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, razón por la que Itachi debía entrenar duramente (para casos de emergencia), sin embargo hasta ese momento sus padres se habían esforzado por que no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra, ya que no deseaban que su hijo terminara traumatizándose con los efectos de la guerra, no obstante una noche paso algo que nadie se esperaba…

–Itachi pronto despierta, debemos irnos– llamo Mikoto susurrando sacudiendo suavemente a su hijo para despertarlo

–Madre… ¿Qué pasa?– preguntaba Itachi soñoliento

–No hay tiempo de explicar…– dijo Fugaku mientras cargaba a Itachi saliendo rápida, pero discretamente de su casa…

Itachi estaba confundido por lo que sucedía pero todo se aclaro cuando vio que su casa se incendiaba "_Así que esto es un ataque sorpresa_" pensaba Itachi agarrándose de las ropas de su padre temblando por el miedo que le causaba la escena…

Fugaku llevaba a Itachi en brazos y al sentir que este comenzaba a temblar lo apretó contra su pecho de modo que ya no viera esa temible escena… "_Esos desgraciados… están muertos_" pensaba Fugaku furioso, siendo reintegrado a la realidad por Mikoto…

–Cariño, vámonos– dijo Mikoto muy seria, mientras ponía su mano encima del hombro de su esposo

–Bien– dijo Fugaku

Fugaku y Mikoto salieron a toda prisa del lugar, llegando a una zona lóbrega; tras verificar los alrededores, entraron a una cueva donde se hallaba un refugio provisional el cual si bien no era el lugar más cómodo de la tierra, al menos era seguro…

–Escúchame bien sin importar lo que suceda, no salgas de aquí ¿entendido?– dijo Fugaku mirando a Itachi a los ojos

–Si– dijo Itachi aun conmocionado por lo que pasaba

–Papá y yo volveremos tan pronto como podamos– dijo Mikoto sonriendo dulcemente para suavizar un poco el ambiente

Itachi abrasaba sus piernas desolado ante la idea de quedarse solo, asintiendo en silencio con las palabras de su madre, Mikoto sintió su corazón romperse al ver a su hijo en ese estado, por lo que le dio un abrazo…

–Por favor Itachi, espéranos volveremos pronto, muy pronto no vayas a salir afuera es muy peligroso– decía Mikoto abrazando fuertemente a Itachi, separándose con un beso en la frente

Con esto Itachi logró calmarse parcialmente quedando solo en la cuerva débilmente iluminada por un farol que sus padres le habían dejado, el cual debía apagar si aparecía alguien aparecía; Itachi realmente quiso obedecer, pero una serie de eventos desafortunados le obligaron a salir quedando justo en frente de la acción, observando con horror como el lóbrego campo se había teñido de rojo, había escuchado varias peleas, pero jamás imagino que la cantidad de cadáveres seria tal… Tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía Itachi se alejaba de ese terreno, llegando en medio de su desesperación a solicitar ayuda de un grupo enemigo (los cuales llevaban el emblema de los Uchiha como parte de su camuflaje), los cuales quisieron tomarlo de rehén, pero sin saber como Itachi logro escapar aunque tenia el cuerpo lleno de cortes y golpes, caminando a duras penas y con la misión nublada buscaba apoyo en un árbol cercano cuando de pronto sintió que su cuerpo era elevado…

–Mocoso, tuviste suerte esta vez…– decía una voz masculina mientras cargaba a Itachi en su espalda

Itachi no estaba muy seguro de quien era el que lo cargaba, pero se relajo ya que esa voz tan familiar le pertenecía a un miembro del clan Uchiha, el cual lo llevo a un campamento cercano, allí se hallaba Fugaku y tan pronto como vio a su hijo bañado en sangre palideció…

–Itachi, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?– berreaba Fugaku espantado al ver a su hijo cubierto de sangre

–lo sien…– murmuro Itachi antes de perder por completo el conocimiento

Entre sueños; Itachi era atormentado por las escenas que había visto en el campo de batalla, observando como moría mucha gente (algunos de los cuales ni siquiera podían defenderse). En un momento una kunai era dirigida hacia Itachi y antes de que le atinara justo en medio de los ojos, Itachi despertó levantándose bruscamente (aun en la cama), sudando y jadeando violentamente…

–Itachi, mi amor calma ya paso…– dijo Mikoto abrasando a su hijo, ala vez que se sentaba en la cama donde reposaba el mismo

Itachi sollozaba abrasado de Mikoto, cuando vio por encima del hombro de su madre a su padre que lo miraba aliviado. Tras suspirar, Fugaku hablo…

–Quédate con Itachi, volveré al frente de batalla– dijo Fugaku al momento que se iba

–Si, cielo– respondió Mikoto

Rápidamente Fugaku se retiró, dejando a madre e hijo a solas, acompañados únicamente por un anciano que Itachi no había visto…

–Que bueno que despertaste Itachi, sabes tus padres estaban muy angustiados– dijo un anciano que estaba en el cuarto

–D… ¿donde estoy?– pregunto Itachi nerviosamente mientras se aferraba a su madre

–Eso no importa ahora… dime, ¿Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?– dijo el anciano con calma

–No realmente– contesto Itachi tímidamente

–Itachi dile al doctor la verdad– dijo Mikoto

–¿Doctor?– preguntaba Itachi aun mas confundido

–Je, je perdón debí presentarme primero… son Yuma Uchiha, un ninja médico del clan, debes ser un niño muy sano para que no me conozcas– bromeaba Yuma logrando relajar a Itachi

–Yo estoy bien, ¿acaso no hay mas pacientes que deba atender?– dijo Itachi recordando nuevamente a las personas que había visto morir, estremeciéndose con esto ultimo

–No subestimes a los miembros del clan, ellos no necesitan mucho de un médico– dijo Yuma con calma

–Pero hay más personas a parte del clan que están heridas ahora mismo– exclamo Itachi, después de todo en la aldea de Konoha muchas personas a parte de los Uchiha

Por un momento el rostro de Yuma se oscureció –Itachi-chan eres muy pequeño para comprender… aunque te diré que no soy el único con conocimientos médicos aquí– dijo Yuma con calma

–Itachi-chan las heridas en tu cuerpo son superficiales– dijo Yuma –Pero dime ¿esta semana has sentido algo anormal en tu cuerpo?– pregunto Yuma

–¿Cómo anormal?– cuestionaba Itachi sin comprender todavía la situación, de no ser por los vendajes que llevaba encima, Itachi hubiese creído que todo lo que vio fue solo un sueño o más bien una pesadilla

–Mmm bueno digamos como… fatiga, meros, nauseas, dolores abdominales o algo así– explicaba Yuma

–No– dijo Itachi mientras pensaba "_No creo que fatiga sea algo anormal_"

–¿En serio?– pregunto Yuma no muy convencido y antes de que Itachi respondiera miro en dirección a Mikoto y pregunto –Y usted Okaasan ¿tiene algún familiar que haya muerto misteriosamente o por una enfermedad desconocida?–

–Eh bueno tuve una tía que murió muy joven– respondió Mikoto

–Bien y ¿tiene alguna idea de por que murió?– pregunto Yuma

–No, solo pensamos que forzó demasiado su cuerpo y un día simplemente colapsó– respondió Mikoto

–Entiendo… no se como decirle esto pero creo que Itachi tiene un déficit en su cuerpo, bueno no quiero confundirla con términos técnicos así que le diré que su cuerpo se debilita cada día a tal punto que hasta un simple resfrió podría matarlo– dijo Yuma

–¿Qué? No entiendo Itachi nunca… el siempre se vio tan saludable como es que…– balbuceaba Mikoto comenzando a llorar apretando con fuerza a Itachi contra su pecho

–Mamá me lastimas– dijo Itachi sofocándose entre los brazos de Mikoto

–Perdona cielo– dijo Mikoto aflojado su abrazo y calmándose

–Como un Uchiha me molesta decir esto, pero creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es llevar a Itachi al hospital de Konoha, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarle aquí– dijo Yuma cubriendo parte de su rostro con una mano

–¿De Konoha? Pero aquí…– trato de decir Mikoto

–En el hospital de Konoha esta uno de los legendarios Sannin especialista en ninjutsu médico– dijo Yuma interrumpiendo a Mikoto –Aquí solo podemos tratar los síntomas, si alguien puede curarlo es Tsunade– dijo Yuma de mal gana

–Entiendo, gracias por su franqueza– dijo Mikoto mas calmada aun sin soltar a Itachi

A Itachi le molestaba esa situación, pero aun así solo se dejo llevar por su madre quien le cargo y cubrió con una manta para luego correr a prisa hacia el hospital de Konoha o al menos eso creía Itachi ya que tras ser cubierto por la manta no pudo ver nada. Ahí acurrucado contra el pecho de su madre analizaba las escenas que le habían atormentado hasta ahora notando que había partes que por alguna razón no podía recordar por mucho que tratara de recordar, de algún modo esto era un alivio ya que eran escenas que de todas formas quería olvidar…

Itachi supo que habían llegado por que su mamá paro finalmente…

–Madre quiero caminar– dijo Itachi

–Cielo dale a mamá el placer de cargar a su niño desobediente, al menos un rato más– dijo Mikoto sonriendo

Itachi se encogió de hombros y agrego –Lo siento yo no de…– cuando Mikoto le interrumpió

–Ya no pienses en eso, por ahora olvidemos que esto sucedió ¿Bien?– dijo Mikoto acariciando la cabeza de Itachi mientras entraba por las puertas del hospital

De pronto Mikoto bajo a Itachi… –Itachi, cielo espérame por ahí– dijo Mikoto señalando uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, justo al lado de una anciana

–Si mamá– contesto Itachi obedientemente contento de poder caminar libremente dirigiéndose a los asientos…

–Que jovencito mas simpático, vaya eres un miembro del clan Uchiha, entonces es verdad todos los miembros del clan Uchiha son muy simpáticos– dijo la anciana sonriendo

–Buenas noches señora– dijo Itachi mirando al suelo, un poco ruborizado

–Ja, ja perdona no quise avergonzarte, así que viniste con tu madre, ya veo de donde sacaste esa carita tan linda– dijo la anciana amablemente

–El hospital parece estar muy lleno– comento Itachi alzando la vista

–Son tiempos de guerra, es normal que haya heridos… tardaran un buen rato antes de atendernos que tal si hablamos un poco– dijo la anciana

–Bien– dijo Itachi no de muy buena gana

–Hola mi nombre es Yasu Hoshinofuru, encantada de conocerte– dijo Yasu

–Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto– contesto Itachi, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero tampoco quería sonar descortés

–Es lamentable que a tu edad Itachi-kun, tengas que vivir en una época tan caótica– dijo Yasu poniendo una expresión triste

Itachi solo se encogió no sabiendo que decir ante este comentario, mirando fijamente al vacio

–Oh perdón, no quise…– dijo Yasu angustiada

–No, está bien– dijo Itachi cortando a Yasu

Yuma suspiro… –…Y estas aquí, ¿por ti o por tu mamá?– pregunto Yasu

–Por mi, pero no estoy seguro de que tengo– contesto Itachi –¿Y usted?– pregunto Itachi

–Yo espero a mi marido– contesto Yasu –¿Sabes? Tengo un nieto, me pregunto si será tan lindo como tu– sonreía Yuma mirando a Itachi

Itachi se intereso con esto –¿Es que aun no lo ha visto?–preguntaba inseguro

–No todavía, apenas tiene un par de meses– dijo Yasu –Por culpa de esta guerra no lo he podido ver todavía, pero mi hija vendrá pronto no puedo esperar a verla– dijo Yasu con una sonrisa animada

Itachi empezó a ponerse nervioso sin saber exactamente por que, pese a que quiso alejarse continuo preguntando –Mmm ¿Cómo es… digo como se llama su hija?–

Yasu miro al techo al momento que pensaba –Ella… tiene la misma altura que tu mami, cabellos plateados y unos penetrantes ojos verdes…– dijo Yasu sin notar como Itachi comenzaba a temblar –Se llama Moriko– dijo Yasu finalmente mirando recién a Itachi

Itachi temblaba cada vez con más violencia y tan pronto como escucho el nombre de la hija sintió que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, en una decima de segundo recordó las escenas que hace un rato no podía recordar sintiendo su cabeza como si fuera a explotar. Sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos se encogió sintiendo que en un momento dado perdía el control total de su cuerpo, el que se sacudía con violencia cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo escuchando varios gritos y a su madre que le llamaba antes de perder el conocimiento por segunda vez en el día…

Para cuando Itachi despertó se vio atado fuertemente a una camilla, en una habitación totalmente a oscuras entrando en pánico ya que le pareció ver con demasiada claridad como de las sombras salían cuerpos de enemigos dispuestos a matarlo

Itachi trataba de zafarse forcejeando sus ataduras sin conseguir nada de pronto alguien toco su brazo e Itachi ahogo un grito desesperado…

–¿Itachi?– pregunto Mikoto

–¿Mami?– la habitación eran tan oscura que no había notado que ahí se encontraba su madre –¿Dónde estoy, por que me ataron? No me gusta este lugar quiero ir a casa–

–SCH calma cielo estoy aquí contigo, calma– decía Mikoto a la vez que le desataba

Itachi sollozaba calmándose muy lentamente, y tan pronto como Itachi estuvo libre se abrazo de Mikoto –Sácame de aquí no me gusta este lugar–

–Itachi, cálmate ya escuchaste a Yuma-san, necesitas que Tsunade te vea– decía Mikoto –Lo prometo tan pronto como mejores dejaremos el hospital–

–No, no me gusta, no me obligues a quedarme en el hospital– suplicaba Itachi

–Por favor no digas eso quiero que mejores ni tu padre ni yo soportaríamos perderte… Por favor debes quedarte, yo estaré contigo– dijo Mikoto

Y así Itachi se vio obligado a quedarse, aun en contra de su voluntad, los días pasaban rápidamente y estar internado no resulto tan terrible como Itachi creía (solo los primeros días), de hecho las mañanas eran bastante agradables, Tsunade era una persona bastante amable y gentil lo único malo era las noches en las que Mikoto no podía acompañar a Itachi y este se quedaba solo (aun no superaba el miedo que tenia)…

–Bien Itachi, te recuperas rápidamente– decía Tsunade leyendo los últimos resultados de los análisis realizados

–Tsunade-sensei ¿Cuándo podre salir del hospital?– preguntaba Itachi ansioso

–Vaya ¿tanto odias estar aquí?– preguntaba Tsunade con sarcasmo

–Algo, estar en el hospital es algo…– decía Itachi sinceramente

–No digas más… Bueno tu cuerpo responde muy bien al tratamiento así que pronto podrás salir– dijo Tsunade sonriendo

–¿Cuánto tiempo es pronto?– preguntaba Itachi receloso

–No puedes acelerar estas cosas– dijo Tsunade finalmente ante lo cual Itachi exhalo decepcionado

Cuando Tsunade salió de la habitación Mikoto hablo –Itachi, debo ayudar a tu padre esta noche ¿crees que puedas quedarte solo esta noche?–

Itachi odiaba esas palabras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir que no sin embargo… –Si mamá… Estaré bien por esta noche– respondió Itachi forzándose a si mismo a sonreír Mikoto le dio un beso en la frente elogiando su valor. Esa noche (Como siempre hacia) Itachi se escondía bajo las sábanas, para no ver las espeluznantes figuras que se formaban en las sombras que se proyectaban en la habitación cuando escucho que la puerta se abría Itachi se destapo esperanzado en ver a su madre, pero se decepciono al ver que solo era una enfermera…

–Estira el brazo– ordeno la enfermera con frialdad

–¿Qué?– pregunto Itachi confundido

–¿No me oíste mocoso estira el brazo?– casi gritaba la enfermera mostrando a la vez una jeringa con un contenido desconocido

–¿Qué me piensas poner? Si deben inyectarme, que sea Tsunade-sensei la…– trato de decir Itachi

–¿Acaso piensas que eres el único enfermo en este hospital? Tsunade-sama no tiene tiempo para tus caprichos… que niño más egoísta– decía la enfermera escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno

Itachi se quedo callado y estiro su bracito, el cual la enfermera sujeto torpemente y como si quisiera causarle el mayor dolor posible metía la aguja abruptamente; Itachi solo soportaba el dolor en silencio…

Cuando la enfermera terminó su cometido, se levantó y mirando a Itachi… –Sabes mocoso, seria mejor si te mueres– dijo sonriendo sombríamente

Itachi estaba ahí sin comprender por que era tratado de esa forma, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?, así estaba analizando la situación cuando sitio que su brazo se quemaba justo por el lugar donde la enfermera le había inyectado esa sustancia, y el dolor que sentía se propagó rápidamente por todo su cuerpo haciéndole delirar, trayendo de golpe todas las escenas que le atormentaban en sus pesadillas sumadas a las crueles palabras de esa enfermera hicieron que Itachi generara un repudio hacia el hospital…

…Al despertar vio a su mamá a su lado la cual le abrazo con fuerza –Itachi, que bueno que despertaste– decía Mikoto

Itachi sentía su cuerpo débil bajo el abrazo de su madre y notando que aun se hallaba en el hospital dijo: –Quieren matarme–

–¿Qué?– pregunto Mikoto estremeciéndose

–Mami sácame de aquí trataron de matarme– repitió Itachi temblando de miedo

–Bien cielo, nos vamos– dijo Mikoto cargando a Itachi saliendo del hospital en medio de la noche

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, me tardo más de lo debido, esta es solo la perspectiva de Itachi mas adelante más testigos terminarán de contar las partes que Itachi no recordó... No se olviden de comentar, ¿si?<p> 


	10. En el hospital

Bien se que estoy demorando en actualizar los capitulos (perdon por eso) ultimamente caresco de imaginación y de tiempo...

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>–Yondaime-sama ya se lo dije antes, y se lo repito ahora: Yo no iré al hospital sin importar lo que haga o pase…– dijo Itachi firmemente dejando fríos a Minato y Sasuke<p>

Minato exhalo tratando de controlar su genio y llevo su mano hacia su cara… –Escucha Itachi, no se que tienes contra los hospitales, pero si al menos me explicaras podría…–

–Eso es algo que me desagrada recordar– dijo Itachi fríamente

–Itachi sino me explicas, te llevare al hospital así no quieras– amenazo Minato comenzando a perder los estribos

Itachi desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca torciendo los labios en señal de disgusto

Minato vio ese gesto… –Esto es ridículo, tendré que llevarte por la fuerza– dijo apunto de jalar a Itachi por el brazo y llevarlo a rastras

Itachi aparto el brazo y molesto exhalo… –Bien, si no tengo muchas alternativas– y así comenzó a contar Itachi evitando las partes mas desagradables –Como ya dije, tengo una enfermedad hereditaria que desgasta mi cuerpo, bueno no se manifestó sino hasta que cumplí los 4 años de edad…– (acá entra el capitulo anterior)

* * *

><p>–E…espera no hablaras en serio– decía Minato incrédulo<p>

–No miento– dijo bruscamente Itachi fastidiado con la suspicacia de Minato

–No digo eso, solo que no me lo creo…– dijo Minato tratando de aligerar el ambiente "_Aunque pudiera ser que…_" comenzaba a divagar mentalmente

–Bien, si me lo permite ya me quiero ir a casa…– dijo finalmente Itachi tomando a Sasuke por la muñeca

–Bien, se que no puedo obligarte a ir al hospital pero…– dijo Minato tratando de retenerlo

–Yondaime-sama… no iré– dijo Itachi desdeñosamente

Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse, así que violentamente se zafo del agarre de su hermano… –Por favor hermano deja de ser tan terco– dijo Sasuke

–Sasuke por favor no te metas, no te concierne– dijo Itachi tajantemente

–Claro que me concierne eres mi estúpido hermano mayor…– dijo Sasuke mofándose al ver que Itachi se ruborizaba ligeramente –Itachi tu salud es importante para mi– termino por decir

–Sasuke yo no…– trato de excusarse siendo interrumpido

Sasuke con los nervios crispados le interrumpió… –Itachi, ya deja de comportarte como un crio y ve al hospital– regaño Sasuke

Al oír esto Itachi no pudo evitar reír –Ja, ja, ja esta bien me rindo–

–Eh bien– dijo Sasuke confundido con las palabras de su hermano… "_Es la primera vez que gano_" pensaba Sasuke sintiendo cierto orgullo

Minato hasta ese momento había guardado silencio algo divertido con la situación inusual, tras suspirar agrego: –Vaya… Ustedes dos son únicos–

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la aldea Naruto buscaba un libro…<p>

–¡¿Mierda como pude perderlo?– se reprochaba Naruto buscando desesperadamente el diario que había jalado anteriormente… "_Estaba aquí hace apenas unos segundos, rayos será mejor que lo encuentre pronto…_" pensaba Naruto frutado con su fallida búsqueda, ni aun con sus clones de sombra había sido capaz de hallar el libro

–¡O rayos! Si alguien más lo llega a leer seguro que Sasuke me mata– se decía Naruto a si mismo, mientas trataba de recordar lo que había hecho antes de perder el diario. Así que comenzó por recordar en que punto pudo perder el diario "_Bien estoy muy seguro de que aun tenia justo antes de hablar con Shikamaru …¿O no será?, que Shikamaru se lo llevo para jugarme una broma… Si eso debió pasar, ese maldito cuando lo encuentre le pateare el trasero…_" pensaba a la vez que apretaba con fuerza su puño, saliendo en dirección de Shikamaru y Chouji

Ahí cerca como siempre solía hacer, Hinata observaba a Naruto desde las sombras…

"_Tranquila Hinata, solo debo devolverle este libro nada más…_" pensaba Hinata tratando de reunir todo el valor que tenia "_¿Pero si cree que yo lo he tomado y se enfada conmigo?_" comenzaba a asustarse "_No pasara eso solo diremos que lo encontramos… mientras lo espiábamos… no eso es aun peor_" se decía sonrojándose furiosamente, cuando alzo la mirada en dirección de Naruto noto que este ya no estaba, "_Debería de pensármelo un poco menos_" comenzaba a recriminarse Hinata a si misma

Mientras Naruto trataba de ubicar a Shikamaru y Chouji –Rayos aun con todos esos clones no logro dar con Shikamaru… ¿Eh, esa es Hinata?… bien quizás ella lo haya visto– decía Naruto saltando hacia donde se hallaba Hinata

–Hinata, necesito que me hagas un favor– dijo Naruto agarrando el hombro de Hinata estando a espaldas de la misma

Hinata aun seguía divagando cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba por el hombro sobresaltándose, más aun cuando vio que se trataba de Naruto –¡N…Naruto-kun!– balbuceaba Hinata sosteniendo aun el diario el cual agarro fuertemente contra su abdomen

–¿Has visto a Shikamaru o a Chouji?– pregunto Naruto tranquilamente sin notar el libro que Hinata llevaba en sus brazos

Hinata no esperaba hablar con Naruto tan pronto y poniéndose cada vez más colorada comenzaba a tartamudear incoherencias –Yo… eh… m… ¡Shikamaru cenara hoy con los Akimichi!, así que debería estar en casa e Chouji– termino por decir Hinata casi como si estuviera gritando, cerrando los ojos con fuerza totalmente apenada de no poder hablar normalmente con Naruto

–Ya veo, gracias Hinata raras veces puedes ser de ayuda– dijo Naruto sonriendo

"_¿Raras veces?_" pensaba Hinata deprimiéndose ligeramente, luego cuando vio que Naruto se alejaba recordó el libro que llevaba en sus brazos –Espera Naruto-kun yo tengo tu…– trato de decir Hinata, pero Naruto ya estaba muy lejos como para oírle

"_Rayos, debí decirle en ese momento… Sasuke y Naruto son muy buenos amigos, me sorprende que Sasuke-kun le haya prestado un libro como este_" pensaba Hinata leyendo el titulo impreso en la cubierta del libro

–Bien debo alcanzar a Naruto antes de que haga algo tonto– dijo Hinata para si misma, activando su byakugan rápidamente ubico a Naruto –Por ahí… Cielos Naruto es muy rápido a este paso no lo alcanzaré– murmuraba Hinata mientras corría tras de Naruto, guardando el libro en su bolso.

–Ahí estas tu…–murmuraba Naruto al ver a Shikamaru y Chouji, con su velocidad había logrado alcanzarles justo antes de que entraran en la residencia Akimichi…

–Shikamaru, devuélveme el libro ahora– exigió Naruto parándose justo frente a Shikamaru

–¿De que hablas idiota?– dijo Shikamaru aburrido mientras Chouji se limitaba a comer sus bocadillos

–Si muy gracioso no se hagan los tontos y devuélvanme ese diario– dijo Naruto sarcásticamente

–Nosotros no tenemos tu diario– respondió Chouji

–No estoy seguro, debieron ser ustedes los que…– decía Naruto

–¿Y que objeto tendría robarte un diario? Además seria molesto y una perdida de tiempo– le interrumpió Shikamaru con fastidio

–¿Has pensado que se te pudo caer en el camino?– intervino Chouji

–Si, pero ya busque por todos lados y no lo halle– dijo Naruto

–Pues buscaste mal– respondió Shikamaru

–Serás…– dijo Naruto preparado para pelear, hasta que…

–¡Naruto-kun!– llamo Hinata respirando agitada. "_Finalmente te alcance…_" pensaba ella

–¿Hinata?– pregunto Naruto confundido

–¿Esto es tuyo?– dijo Hinata tras recuperar el aliento, sacando el libro de su bolso

Al ver el diario la cara de Naruto se iluminó y tras coger el diario abrazo a Hinata (cuya cara se puso de todos los colores existentes) –Gracias Hinata no sabes como lo estuve buscando… ¿Dónde lo hallaste?– pregunto Naruto, tras entender que no recibiría respuesta por parte de Hinata continuo –Bien eso no importa–

Al voltear Naruto vio la mirada acusadora de Shikamaru, comenzó a rascarse la sien mientras reía nerviosamente –Je, je perdón creo que me equivoque– dijo Naruto a modo de disculpa

–Idiota impulsivo– fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru

–Perdón… bueno ya me voy– repitió Naruto mientras se retiraba

–Bien yo también me retiro– dijo Hinata aun con el rostro ruborizado

–Bien a que esta vez no adivinas que cocino mi madre…– dijo Chouji como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada

–A ver déjame ver….– comenzó a adivinar Shikamaru

Ya lejos de ahí, sobre un tejado Naruto guardaba el diario mientras pensaba: "_Uf, menos mal que apareció seria un fastidio si alguien más lo llegara a leer_" pensaba Naruto ahora aliviado "Mmm_…¿Hinata habrá leído algo?… Como sea, de todas formas ella no es una chica que vaya a contarle a todo mundo lo que haya leído, bien ahora solo me queda ir por un libro que…_"estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien detrás de Naruto apareció sorpresivamente…

–Hola Naruto– dijo mi Minato apareciendo inesperadamente frete a Naruto

–¡¿Papa?– dijo Naruto sobresaltado y como acto reflejo dio un paso para atrás pisando una tea floja que le hizo resbalar y caer hacia el piso provocando a Naruto gritar

Rápidamente Minato agarro a Naruto por el tobillo dejándolo colgado de cabeza justo al borde del alero –Oye cuidado– dijo Minato

–Eso estuvo cerca– murmuraba Naruto

–¿Qué hacías encima de un tejado? – pregunto Minato

–Nada realmente– respondió Naruto desviando la mirada

–Por favor dime que no ibas a hacer otra de tus travesuras de nuevo– dijo Minato con cierta desconfianza

–Gracias por el voto de confianza papá– dijo Naruto sarcástico –¿Es necesario que este colgado de cabeza?– pregunto Naruto levemente fastidiado

–Oh perdón– dijo Minato ala vez que bajaba cuidadosamente hacia el suelo con Naruto bajo su brazo –Y bien ¿Qué hacías en el tejado?–

–Ya te die que nada– dijo Naruto con calma –Deberías confiar un poco más en tu propio hijo– reclamo Naruto

–Para ser justos Naruto, ya me has dado bastantes motivos para desconfiar de ti– dijo Minato

–Bueno es verdad, pero aun así…– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

–Bien, bien confiare en ti– dijo Minato finalmente

–Y ahora… me dices ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?– pregunto de pronto Naruto

–A bueno eso fue por que me preocupaba dejarte solo– admitió Minato ante lo cual Naruto se sintió fastidiado

* * *

><p>Frente a la puerta del hospital de Konoha se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi. Itachi quedo paralizado incapaz de dar un solo paso al frente.<p>

Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a su hermano en ese estado… –Itachi… ¿Te sientes bien?– pregunto Sasuke preocupado

–S… si estoy… bien– dijo Itachi forzando una sonrisa

–Vamos– dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Itachi en un intento por calmarlo, lo irónico del caso era que parecía lo contrario; Itachi al ser más alto sumado a su rostro inexpresivo, daba la impresión de ser el quien calmaba a Sasuke (al cual se le veía inquieto por su hermano)

–S…si vamos– dijo Itachi aun nervioso

–Estaré contigo Itachi– agrego Sasuke agarrando con más fuerza la mano de su hermano

–Gracias Sasuke– dijo Itachi aliviándose un poco

–Me debes una– dijo Sasuke tratando de sacar provecho

–No exageres– dijo Itachi riendo por lo bajo

–¡Itachi-kun!... ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Estábamos…– dijo de pronto la enfermera al ver a Itachi

Itachi se irrito con esto… –Eso no le concierne a usted– respondió Itachi fríamente

–¡Itachi!– dijo Sasuke a modo de reclamo

–TCH… Lamento las molestias que le cause– dijo Itachi fastidiado

–Itachi-kun te acompaño a tu…– trato de ofrecerse la enfermera

–No será necesario– le interrumpió Itachi secamente

–Bien– respondió la enfermera ahora ofendida alejándose pisando fuerte

–Y luego me dices: '_cuida tu lenguaje_' o '_hay que ser educados con…_'– dijo Sasuke imitando a Itachi

–Ya entendí Sasuke… es solo que…– dijo Itachi

–¿Qué clase de ejemplo pretendes darle a tu hermano?– preguntó Sasuke con cierta suspicacia

Itachi exhalo sonoramente –Es verdad, tienes razón… me disculpare después– dijo Itachi

Itachi iba alentando el paso de modo que Sasuke terminaba por tirar de él en ciertos tramos del camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Itachi se dirigió al borde de la cama donde se sentó notándose lo nervioso que estaba. A Sasuke le dio la impresión de que saltaría por la ventana en cualquier segundo…

–Itachi debes ponerte la ropa del hospital– dijo Sasuke de pronto

Itachi estaba tan nervioso que sin decir nada y sin inmutarse con la presencia de Sasuke comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, posteriormente se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con la frazada en espera del doctor, Sasuke se le acercó sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama

–Ves no fue tan difícil– dijo Sasuke burlonamente

–Sasuke esto de por si ya es humillante, no lo hagas peor– dijo Itachi irritado

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un bufido en son de burla

–Es en serio Sasuke– regaño Itachi cada vez mas molesto

–Bien… lo siento– dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada

Itachi miro a Sasuke notando recién que su ropa llevaba encima un extraño polvillo –Sasuke acaso…– dijo Itachi sentándose de repente, y estirando el brazo froto con su dedo el polvillo que llevaba encima de la ropa, Sasuke…

–¿Qué haces?– pregunto Sasuke confuso

Itachi froto las yemas de sus dedos comprobando el tipo de sustancia que era y tras suspirar dijo con calma: –Dime cuantas veces piensas desobedecerme este día–

–¿Eh de que hablas?– pregunto Sasuke consternado con el súbito cambio de Itachi

–Entraste de nuevo en mi habitación ¿no es así?– acusó Itachi –Este polvo es un residuo que desprende una de las trampas que hay en mi habitación–

–Si pero fue Naruto quien…– trato de justificarse Sasuke

"_Debí saber que sería mala idea dejarlos solos_" pensaba Itachi –¿Llegaron a ver la nota que deje en la casaca de Naruto?– pregunto este interrumpiendo a Sasuke

–Si… bueno solo yo la leí… pero trate de detenerlo…– respondió Sasuke

–¿Se lastimaron?– pregunto Itachi preocupado

–No logramos salir en una pieza… apenas– admitió Sasuke

–Menos mal– dijo Itachi exhalando aliviado

Sasuke decidió aprovechar ese momento para obtener respuestas –A todo esto, ¿no crees que exageraste un poco con las trampas? ¿Acaso pretendes matar al que entre?– pregunto Sasuke

–Perdón… en realidad se podría decir que esas trampas eran para mí– dijo Itachi

–¿De que hablas?– preguntaba Sasuke confundido

–Bueno por lo general no tengo mucho tiempo para entrenar así que pensé que podría convertir mi cuarto en…– dijo Itachi

–…¿Una trampa mortal?– dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

–Ja, ja, ja algo así supongo– dijo Itachi entre risas –Bien, veras al inicio era una trampa simple que usaba para esconder algunas cosas de nuestros padres, sin embargo ellos jamás entraron en mi habitación… Un día en medio de un descuido yo caí en mi propia trampa, me sentí tan humillado que decidí practicar mi Taijutsu aun más duro, eventualmente agregue trampas más complicadas según subía mi nivel–

–Bueno supongo que eso tiene mas sentido– respondió Sasuke

Justo en ese momento entro el doctor…

–Bien ya que apareció nuestro pequeño prófugo podemos empezar con esto– dijo el doctor sardónicamente

* * *

><p>Bien espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar ¿Vale?...^_^<p> 


	11. De viaje

Ok lamento la demora, pero varias cosas se me han cruzado estos dias...

* * *

><p>Era aun temprano cuando el jefe de departamento acababa de terminar una complicada cirugía, iba recorriendo el hospital de Konoha, vigilando cada pequeña acción que en este se daba, disfrutando del breve momento que tenía libre, se dirigía a la azotea para fumar un poco cuando se le acerco una de las enfermeras informándole la aparición de Itachi Uchiha… suspirando comprendió que su descanso acabado y desganado fue hacia la habitación donde se hallaba el joven ninja, colocándose los guantes quirúrgicos<p>

–Bien ya que apareció nuestro pequeño prófugo podemos empezar con esto– dijo el doctor al entrar a la habitación de Itachi; haciendo que Itachi se ruborizara mientras Sasuke reía por lo bajo

–¿Por favor puede acabar con esto ya?– dijo Itachi malhumorado

El doctor suspiro –Paciencia, este proceso es muy delicado, mas en tu estado actual– dijo con calma

–¿Qué van a hacerme?– preguntaba Itachi impacientemente

–Solo un lavado gástrico–

–Tsk… ¿va a demorar? Lo último que quiero es pasar la noche aquí–

–Si tu estomago esta ya muy débil de por si, si acelero las cosas solo agravare tu estado–

–No creo que sea necesario un procedimiento así– dijo Itachi irritado

–Es necesario… Según los análisis tu cuerpo contiene gran cantidad de toxinas que debilitaran tu salud si no las sacamos antes de que las absorba tu organismo– explico con calma

–Solo dese prisa– dijo Itachi despectivamente

"Mocoso mimando" pensaba el doctor cada vez mas molesto –Esto procedimiento no es del todo agradable; quizás quieras salir un rato– dijo mirando a Sasuke

Sasuke titubeó un rato mirando a su hermano y al notar su expresión nerviosa supo que no podía dejarle solo –No está bien me quedare–

–De acuerdo, entonces terminemos con esto– dijo el doctor acercándose a Itachi con varios instrumentos médicos…

* * *

><p>Al terminar el procedimiento Itachi quedo tumbado en la cama con un aspecto débil, daba la impresión de que en lugar de mejorar solo había empeorado<p>

–Es la primera vez que te hacen un lavado gástrico ¿verdad?– dijo el doctor guardando todo los instrumentos usados

Itachi no quiso responder, además ni siquiera tenia energía suficiente como para hacerlo solo se limito a mirar el techo recostado en la cama de hospital

–Bien solo descansa en lo que actúa el absorbente–

Por su parte Sasuke se sentía algo aliviado al ver a Itachi así de ralentizado, ya que parecía imposible que fuera a escapar del hospital en su estado

–Sabes si hubieras permanecido quieto esto hubiera sido menos desagradable para ti– dijo el doctor mientras salía

Itachi ya no pudo soportar el estar ahí por lo que se levanto de golpe, aunque tambaleándose ligeramente

–Oye Itachi no te levantes aun, mejor descansa un poco mas– dijo Sasuke disponiendo su cuerpo de modo que Itachi se pudiera apoyar

–Mientras permanezca en este maldito hospital no podre descansar– dijo Itachi sombríamente

–Vamos, cuando menos espera a que te den de alta– dijo Sasuke

–No Sasuke, vámonos– dijo Itachi mientras buscaba sus ropas

–Espera… me quedare contigo, así que descansa un poco más–

–Bien pero solo hasta que oscurezca– dijo Itachi frustrado ya que no encontraba donde estaba la ropa con la que habia venido

"_¿Cómo fue que termine en esta situación?"_se preguntaba Sasuke mientras calculaba que quedaba cuanto mucho una hora mas antes de que oscureciera

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la aldea<p>

–¿A dónde vas papá?– preguntaba Naruto siguiendo insistentemente a su padre

–Bueno Naruto para empezar no tienes que venir conmigo–

–Si ya se pero dime ¿A dónde vas?– insistió Naruto queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad

Minato sabia que Naruto no le dejaría tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta –A visitar a Jiraija-sensei–

–Olvídalo papá el no dejara de acosar a las chicas de la aldea; además el se ira de la aldea en unos días–

Minato rio por lo bajo con esto ultimo –Si lo se Naruto. Solo le pediré un favor–

Naruto sintiéndose insatisfecho con esta respuesta, le miró disgustado; ante lo cual Minato le sonrió y con una mano suavemente le acarició la cabeza.

–Ve a casa y prepara el cuarto de visitas–

Naruto aun disgustado decidió obedecer aunque no de muy buena gana –Bien–

Minato sin saber donde ubicar a Jiraija fue a las zonas donde este solía hacer sus 'investigaciones' hallándole finalmente cerca de unos baños femeninos, Jiraija estaba tan absorto en lo que hacia, que no noto la presencia de Minato sino hasta que este le toco el hombro…

–¿Es una bonita vista?–

–Y que lo digas es…– dijo Jiraija distraídamente, quedando de pronto tieso al voltear y ver a Minato –Mi…eh hola Minato ¿Qué haces por aquí?– pregunto tratando de disimular

–Sensei debería dejar esa mala costumbre suya– reprochaba Minato

–Vamos deberías comprenderme tu hacías lo mismo con…–

–Eh… eso no…– De pronto Minato se sonrojo adivinando lo que diría Jiraija –Sensei tengo un favor que pedirle– dijo para cambiar el tema

De pronto se escucho el grito de varias mujeres –¡A…a hay unos sujetos extraños espiando!–

–Quizás sea mejor irnos de aquí– dijo Jiraija antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humo

Minato tuvo que darse a la fuga esperando que no le hubieran reconocido, reencontrándose con Jiraija lejos de ahí

–Y bien Minato ¿Qué vas a pedirme? –

–Sensei ¿Aun se acuerda a Tsunade?, necesito que la traiga...–

–¿Tsunade?… ¿Para que la necesitas?–

–Pues veras hay un paciente que…– dijo Minato contándole todo el asunto de Itachi

–Je… Bueno igual, no será fácil traerla– dijo Jiraija dudando sobre si podría traer a Tsunade

–Por favor sensei ¿puede hacerlo?–

Tras meditarlo Jiraija cedió –De acuerdo, lo hare–

–Gracias sensei– dijo Minato sonriendo

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como había oscurecido Itachi se impacientaba por salir del hospital, siendo impedido únicamente por su hermano<p>

–Sasuke, deja ya de jugar y dime donde esta mi ropa–

–Claro que no debo asegurarme que te quedes aquí hasta que te den de alta–

–Estoy a unos segundos de perder los papeles contigo…– Itachi respiró profundamente –dame mi ropa– le ordeno peligrosamente

Sasuke se espantó ante la mirada sombría de su hermano, pero de cualquier forma no podía ni quería ceder en eso –N…no–

Itachi noto el miedo en los ojos de su hermanito sintiendo y sintiendo algo de culpa decidió calmarse –Bien, si no hay de otra– dijo Itachi haciendo una serie de sellos, haciendo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y diera paso a una bandada de cuervos, después de todo si iba en forma de cuervo, nadie notaría lo que llevaba puesto.

Sasuke falló en detener a la bandada de cuervos que se escapaba por la ventana –Eh… espera Itachi– llamó Sasuke

Justo en ese momento una kunai atravesó la habitación atinándole a uno de los cuervos, incrustando una de sus alas en la pared, una nube de humo salió para revelar a Itachi; la puntería había sido tal que solo había perforado la bata del hospital dejando el brazo de Itachi intacto

–Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, ¿no le diste muchos problemas a tu hermano o si?– preguntaba Minato sonriendo tras haber lanzado la kunai

–Tsk– Itachi saco la kunai de la pared para liberar su brazo

–Ya tranquilízate Itachi, te darán de alta en unos minutos– aseguro Minato

–Finalmente–

–Bueno solo que aun deben de vigilar tu estado, así que tendrás que venir a dormir a mi casa–

–De acuerdo– dijo Itachi sin dudar

Ante lo cual Sasuke le miraba suspicaz

–Bien si eso es todo… Sasuke, ¿ahora si me devuelves mi ropa?– dijo Itachi ahora mas calmado

Sasuke titubeo, temiendo como iría a reaccionar su hermano –Eh… bueno no puedo, ya que la queme–

–¿Qué?–

–Lo siento si, pero pensé que era la mejor manera de hacer que te quedaras aquí– admitió Sasuke nerviosamente

–Sasuke a veces tú… ve a casa y tráeme algo de ropa– ordeno Itachi enfadado

–Itachi no exageres, Sasuke solo quería ayudar– intervino Minato

–Pues que manera tan torpe de hacerlo– comentaba Itachi

–Bien iré por tu estúpida ropa, al menos cuando te la de podrías agradecérmelo– dijo Sasuke antes de salirse de la habitación colérico

–Je parece que le causaste problemas a tu hermanito–

–Quizás un poco– dijo Itachi bajando la mirada

–Abajo me dijeron que durante el lavado gástrico tuvieron que anestesiarte e incluso llegaron a inmovilizarte, ya que no te quedabas quieto– decía Minato divirtiéndose con las expresiones de Itachi

–E…eso es una exageración– dijo Itachi ruborizándose

–Tranquilo, les pasa a algunos–aseguro Minato

Itachi sentía que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza

* * *

><p>Ya en la residencia Namikaze<p>

–Bienvenido padre, hola Itachi… hola idiota– los recibió Naruto

–Que tal Naruto ¿te comportaste mientras estaba fuera?– dijo Minato a modo de saludarle, besándole en la frente

–Hola Naruto– saludo Itachi

Sasuke tan molesto como estaba, no fue capaz de soportar las tonterías de Naruto y rápidamente le dio un golpe en medio de la cara

–Eso dolió… teme ¿Quieres pelear?– exclamo Naruto a punto de lanzarse sobre Sasuke para pelear

Rápidamente Itachi se interpuso entre los dos para evitar que se pelearan, centrando su atención en Sasuke –Sasuke, entiendo que sigas enfadado conmigo pero no te desfogues con Naruto– dijo Itachi sosteniendo a Sasuke por los hombros –Si quieres puedes desfogarte conmigo, pero anímate un poco ¿bien?–

Sasuke se sonrojo al notar que Naruto se burlaba discretamente, pero al notar como lo miraba su hermano, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo –Lo siento Naruto– dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

Minato que ahora estaba al lado de su hijo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y antes de que protestara le recordó: –Naruto ¿Qué te dije sobre ser descortés con las visitas?–

El rostro de Naruto se puso rojo, y bajando la cabeza se disculpo con Sasuke

–Bien Naruto ayúdame en la cocina; Itachi, Sasuke ustedes siéntanse como en su casa–

Itachi se dedico a leer un libro que le llamo la atención mientras Sasuke se aburría al no saber que hacer, ante lo cual Itachi le sugirió que ayudara en la cocina, inicialmente Sasuke se negó pero al ver que no había mucho más que hacer termino por acceder. De modo que Itachi se quedo solo en la sala leyendo cuando tocaron la puerta, e Itachi fue a abrir

–Hola Itachi ¿Cómo te encuentras?– saludo Jiraija

–Buenas noches Jiraija-san, pase– dijo Itachi educadamente

–Cada día pareces más alto, me entere de que hoy día armaste un gran revuelto en el hospital– dijo Jiraija de forma burlona

–Prefiero no hablar de eso… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?–

–Vine de visita– dijo Jiraija agregando mentalmente "_y a dar información de interés_" –¿Dónde esta Minato?–

–Él esta en la cocina con Naruto y Sasuke–

Jiraija fue a la cocina para saludar…

–Hola a todos– saludaba Jiraija

–Sensei que bueno que vino, ¿se quedara a cenar?– saludo Minato

–Desde luego, eso huele bien… ¿Cómo están Sasuke, Naruto?–

–¿Como esta ero-senin?– dijeron tanto Sasuke como Naruto

Dos golpes resonaron en el aire –¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? No me llamen así– regañaba Jiraija

Minato no pudo evitar reír un poco –Sensei usted se gano esa reputación, no puede culparlos…–

–¿Qué rayos les estas enseñando Minato? Así no respetaran a sus mayores– reprochaba Jiraija

–Pero ya les golpeaste, no hay mucho más que agregar–

Jiraija no muy satisfecho con esa respuesta cambio el tema –Bueno cambiando el tema, la encontré así que mañana mismo saldré de la aldea–

–Naruto Sasuke les dejo el resto–dijo Minato saliendo de la cocina con Jiraija

–Sensei por favor no la mencione, prefiero que no sepan de esto– dijo Minato

–¿Y eso por qué?– preguntaba Jiraija confundido

–Pienso que estarán más calmados si no lo saben–

–Si tú lo dices…– decía un Jiraija no muy convencido

La cena fue bastante ruidosa, que no paro sino hasta que Jiraija dio un anuncio

–Bueno mañana temprano saldré de la aldea ¿Quién quiere acompañarme?–

–Sensei por favor hablemos de eso después– interrumpió Minato algo tenso

La reacción de Minato únicamente hizo crecer la curiosidad de Naruto –¿Ero-senin a donde iras?– pregunto

–Por una vieja amiga, quizás hayan oído de ella… Senju Tsunade…– dijo Jiraija observando detenidamente la reacción de los oyentes

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi alzaron la vista ante la mención de ese nombre

–¡Sensei!– reclamaba Minato sintiéndose traicionado

–Vamos Minato-chan deben saberlo después de todo les afecta a ellos– dijo Jiraija

–Pero…–

–Yo voy– dijo Sasuke a secas

–¿Ya vez Minato? Sasuke quiere ir–

–Yo también– dijo Naruto

–Naruto tu ni siquiera sabes para que…– estaba por decir Minato cuando Naruto le corto

–No me importa, parece algo muy importante y ya que no me dicen nada quiero averiguarlo por mi mismo–

–Bien esta decidido entonces me llevare a Naruto y Sasuke por unos días– dijo Jiraija

* * *

><p>OK eso sera todo por ahora, toda critica es aceptada<p> 


	12. Te olvidaste de Sakura

Trate de sacar este capitulo lo más pronto posible, aun hay varias cosas que debo regularizar, pero igual hare lo posible por sacar los capitulos lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

><p>–Bien esta decidido entonces me llevare a Naruto y Sasuke por unos días– dijo Jiraija<p>

–De ninguna manera– respondió Minato precipitadamente

–¿Y eso por que?– cuestiono Jiraija mirando fijamente a los ojos de su antiguo alumno

–Eh yo…–Minato titubeo, tras carraspear su garganta recobro su compostura –digo que mañana el equipo 7 tiene varias misiones que cumplir–

–Pero tu eres el hokage deberías poder hacer algo ¿no?–

–No seria justo Jiraija-sensei, como hokage no puedo darle privilegios a nadie–

–Pero esta es una situación especial– insistió Jiraija con una sonrisa de complicidad

–No es así, solo es un mero capricho– Minato no pensaba ceder tan pronto

–Por favor papá, Sasuke ira…– protestaba Naruto

–Yo no he dicho que pueda ir– interrumpió de pronto Itachi sin levantar la mirada de su plato

Sasuke miraba a su hermano con una creciente frustración –Itachi, tu…–

–Sasuke, para empezar dime, ¿Por qué quieres ir?– Itachi miraba a su hermanito a los ojos

–Quiero asegurarme que este viej… digo Jiraija-senin no se distraiga en un bar o ande por ahí perdiendo el tiempo con alguna mujer–

–Bien admito que Sasuke tiene un buen punto– dijo sin más Minato

–Que rayos dices Minato, ¿acaso piensas que me la pasaría en un bar por ahí en lugar de ir por Tsunade?– pregunto Jiraija indignado

Jiraija miro fijamente a Minato esperando que este le respondiera pero lo único que Minato hizo fue desviar la mirada y concentrarse en su plato simulando comer; sintiéndose frustrado miro a Itachi a los ojos para ver si de este recibía respuesta alguna, pero Itachi hizo exactamente lo mismo que Minato tratando de esquivar la pregunta… Ninguno respondió

–Ya me están hartando con su actitud insolente– exclamo Jiraija golpeando a Minato y como lo tenia cerca, a Itachi también

Itachi se frotaba la cabeza –Yo no dije nada– se quejo adolorido

–Tus acciones hablaron por ti– dijo Jiraija solemnemente. "A_demás tendrías que haber regañado a tu hermanito por su comentario_" pensaba a la vez

–Sensei por favor, me va a decir que no ira por ahí espiando a muchachas inocentes mientras…–

–Sabes que eso es diferente necesito hacer esa investigación para poder redactar mi próximo libro–

–Y justamente por eso no quiero que inmiscuyas a MI HIJO y a Sasuke en tus perversiones– explicaba Minato con énfasis

–¿Que dijiste?– Jiraija le miraba inmutablemente, habiendo perdido la mirada divertida que tenia al iniciar la platica

Minato al verse contra esa mirada, cambio de tono –Perdón… solo que no me parece que dejar a dos niños a tu cargo sea muy…–

–Oye por quien me tomas, ya se te olvido quien cuido y te entreno cuando eras pequeño, es verdad que te expuse a algunas 'cosas', pero sigues vivo y además eres hokage, eso me hace un buen sensei al final– dijo Jiraija más tranquilo, mirando de reojo a Itachi

–Bueno si pero…– Minato no terminó de decir lo que pensaba "…_Nada bueno salía de dejar a Naruto a solas con Jiraija_" por no enfadar más a Jiraija, recordando como la ultima vez que dejo a Naruto con Jiraija, este ultimo casi lo mata al lanzarlo por un abismo para ayudarle a controlar el chacra del Kyubi, una caída de la cual era prácticamente imposible sobrevivir… por suerte Naruto logro convocar a Gamabunta y salir ileso, esa misma tarde Jiraija termino llevando a Naruto a una tienda porno…

Minato dejo de divagar –De cualquier forma no pueden dejar de realizar sus labores como ninjas– dijo habiendo regresado a la realidad

–Bien hagamos algo, aplaza sus misiones el tiempo que estemos fuera, y cuando regreses se las 'cobras'… con intereses si así lo deseas– propuso Jiraija

–No– dijeron al unisolo Naruto y Sasuke ante la idea de que habrían intereses

–Oh, ¿Qué ahora ya no quieren ir?– se burlaba Jiraija ante lo cual los dos ninjas mas jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, Itachi no pudo evitar reírse

"_Je parece que ya no me quedan mas excusas_" pensaba Minato satisfecho con la idea de que de alguna manera podría castigar a Naruto y Sasuke cuando volvieran –Bien si lo pones de ese modo le informare a Kakashi, pero uno de ustedes dos será el que informe a Sakura–

–Que vaya Naruto/Yo voy– dijeron Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente

–Sasuke mejor ve tú– dijo Itachi

–Y eso ¿Por qué?/De ninguna manera– dijeron Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente

–Si mal no recuerdo hoy tenias una cita con Sakura… le debes una disculpa– revelo Itachi dejando a Naruto con un sentimiento de traición en el pecho

–¿Eh?… ¡¿Tenias una cita con Sakura-chan? Idiota, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– reclamo Naruto rabioso

–No tenia por que hacerlo idiota– respondió Sasuke con fastidio

–…Y encima la plantaste–

–Este día fue muy… ¡No tengo por que darte excusas Naruto!–

–Sasuke será mejor que vayas ya mismo y te disculpes apropiadamente… sino te daré una paliza– advirtió Naruto tratando de mantenerse calmado

–Ja, como si pudieras hacer algo así– se burlo Sasuke

–¿Quieres apostar?– dijo Naruto en un tono amenazante

Itachi decidió que debía intervenir antes de que se empezaran a sacar los ojos –Ya basta ustedes dos… Sasuke ya que terminaste, ve de una vez– regaño Itachi

–Pero…– Sasuke quiso replicar

–Solo ve– dijo Itachi secamente

–Tsk, bien lo hare– Sasuke se levantó de la mesa fastidiado y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra alguna

–No te demores, debes dormir temprano ya que mañana madrugaremos– agrego Jiraija

–Si… lo que sea– murmuraba Sasuke despectivamente ante de salir. Caminando por las calles de Konoha se preguntaba como es que había terminado accediendo a tener con una cita con Sakura, más aun si conocía los sentimientos de Naruto al respecto…maldito Itachi como se le ocurre mencionarlo frente a Naruto.

Como un miembro del clan Uchiha odiaba deber favores por muy pequeños que fueran; el caso fue que en uno de sus entrenamientos Sasuke se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Sakura para la realización de un nuevo jutsu, a pesar de lo hábil que era Sasuke, aun tenia dificultades cuando de control de chacra se trataba. Al final logro dominar ese nuevo jutsu con ayuda de Sakura, estaba tan complacido que sin pensarlo le ofreció algo a cambio; claro que esto se fue en su contra cuando Sakura le pidió salir en una cita, a lo cual inicialmente se negó, pero sin saber exactamente como, él termino por acceder, y gracias a eso se encontraba en su situación actual…

**Frente a la puerta de la familia Haruno…**

Sasuke aspiro algo de aire sin comprender por que se sentía tan nervioso; finalmente toco la puerta esperando ser recibido por Sakura, pero se perturbó al ver en la puerta a una mujer alta de pelo rosa y rasgos marcados por la edad, una silueta bien conservada para su edad y unos grandes ojos cafés, si no fuera por esto ultimo, sería como una visión de Sakura en un futuro…

Sasuke se obligo a salir de su embelesamiento para saludar, sintiéndose aun más nervioso que antes –Buenas noches seño…–

–Así que tú eres el mocoso que planto a mi hija– dijo la madre de Sakura sin perder el tiempo

–Eh yo…– Sasuke titubeaba sin saber como responder, y ates de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera ya le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices, en parte sabia que lo merecía pero aun así se sintió ofendido. Ya se disponía a irse cuando escucho una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

–_¡¿Mama que haces?_– fue lo único que se logró entender decir a Sakura antes de que saliera a la calle y cerrara la puerta tras de si.

–Lo siento Sasuke… perdona a mi mamá, no ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente…– se disculpaba Sakura haciendo una pausa incomoda para luego continuar –Y… ¿Qué sucedió?– preguntaba Sakura mostrando su tristeza a través de sus ojos

–Lo siento este día fue… pasaron muchas cosas– contestó Sasuke no de muy buen humor

–Si pero… seguro fueron muy importantes para que lo olvidaras– insistía Sakura con cierta esperanza en los ojos, después de todo aun estaba dolida por haber sido plantada

–Si, perdona– dijo Sasuke de forma cortante sintiendo algo de culpa –Mira Sakura solo vine a decirte que mañana tendremos algo así como unas vacaciones temporales así que no habrá misiones por algunos días–

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino al oír esto, si tenían tiempo libre podrían tener su cita otro día y con mas calma –Entonces podemos salir…–

–Naruto y yo estaremos fuera de la aldea por unos días– dijo Sasuke antes de que Sakura se formara falsas ilusiones

Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, dejándola aun mas deprimida de lo que ya estaba… bien si no tendrían su cita al menos merecía saber… –Bien…al menos me dices ¿Qué paso?–

A Sasuke le sorprendió ante el tono que uso Sakura para decir lo último, era evidente que estaba furiosa… "_Mi hermano se convirtió en un bebé y tuve que hacer de niñera"_ pensaba decir Sasuke riendo internamente –Tuve un par de problemas con Itachi– dijo Sasuke para resumir lo que sucedió

–¿Te metiste en problemas?– pregunto Sakura ahora con cierta preocupación

–N…no fue Itachi el que… grr… no importa, de cualquier forma no es algo que te vaya a interesar–

–Entiendo… entonces– dijo Sakura queriendo sacar algo mas de información

–Sakura mañana saldré temprano así que…– dijo Sasuke temiendo que la conversación se alargara mas de lo que el estaba dispuesto a soportar

–Comprendo entonces que descanses Sasuke– se despidió finalmente una muy insatisfecha Sakura

–Buenas noches Sakura– se despidió Sasuke alejándose en medio de la noche

Sakura se quedo mirando a Sasuke hasta que su silueta se hizo borrosa, sin notar que alguien abría la puerta a sus espaldas…

–Deberías alejarte de ese muchacho no es bueno para ti– decía su madre sacando a Sakura de su embelesamiento

–No te metas en mi vida privada mamá– reclamo Sakura fastidiada, ya tenia suficiente con la frustración que sentía gracias a Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Esa mañana…<strong>

Sakura estaba sumamente animada, por fin había logrado tener una cita con el hombre de sus sueños, se la había pasado alardeando casi toda la semana pasada al respecto; y por fin había llegado el día soñado. Ese día ella era un manojo de nervios, pero sin embargo algo extraño sucedió ya llevaba 2 horas en el parque y Sasuke no daba ningún indicio de aparecer por ningún lado y Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse "_Tal vez se le olvido… ¡No!, seguro que ya viene en camino_" se decía a si misma tratando de calmarse, paso otra hora y nada, fue entonces que Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuke a su casa pero resulto que el no estaba ahí "_Seguro me espera en el parque_" pensó esperanzada, mientras corría de regreso lo más rápido que pudo, desalentándose al ver que ese no era el caso. En un ultimo intento por ubicar a Sasuke fue a casa de Naruto quizás lo podría encontrar ahí, y si no al menos podría valerse de la compañía de Naruto, cual fue su sorpresa cuando halló la casa vacía… Ya sin ánimos para nada, se sentó en el suelo abrasando sus piernas apoyada en la pared, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que por ahí paso Ino…

–¿Qué haces aquí 'frente de marquesina'?– pregunto Ino despectivamente

–Ino cerda– respondió Sakura con una voz muy débil por lo deprimida que se sentía

Ino notaba rara a Sakura, así que solo bromeo con ella –Sabía que al final optarías por Naruto–

–No es lo que tú piensas, yo solo buscaba a Sasuke–

–¿En casa de Naruto?– cuestionaba Ino con picardía

–Creí que podría estar aquí… teníamos una cita y…–

–…Y te dejo plantada– completo Ino, al ver como Sakura empezaba a lloriquear supo que había hablado demás –Espera no quise decir eso– decía en un intento por disculparse

–…Si lo se, iba a ser nuestra primera cita y pasa esto–

Ino se agacho para tener los ojos a la altura de los de Sakura, levantando su quijada con un dedo –Pero el accedió a salir contigo eso ya es algo– dijo suavemente

–Si aunque él lo ve más como un favor a mí– dijo Sakura desviando la mirada

Ino suspiro y se levanto –Bueno ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer, seguirás aquí sentada deprimiéndote o ayudarme en la tienda?… hoy llegaron unas flores del extranjero son muy bellas, estoy segura que te gustaran…– dijo sonriéndole a su amiga

–Ino… Gracias– dijo Sakura sonriendo por fin, ella sabia que a Ino le gustaba Sasuke y eso les gano una rivalidad jurada, pero no obstante cuando la necesitaba Ino estaba ahí para ella

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Aun no había salido el sol cuando Jiraija se levanto para su misión particular, viendo la quietud predominante en la casa supuso que todos seguían dormidos por lo que fue a despertar a Sasuke y Naruto, los que se hallaban en la misma habitación…

–Bien muchachos levántense o se quedaran en la aldea– llamaba Jiraija tocando la puerta de la habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna

Minato salió de su habitación estirándose perezosamente –Jiraija-sensei Naruto y Sasuke ya lo esperan afuera– dijo antes de bostezar

–¿Qué?– Jiraija estaba asombrado

–No pensarías que se quedarían dormidos ¿o si?– recrimino Minato

–No bueno supongo que no–

–Por favor sensei cuide de Naruto y Sasuke– pedía Minato con cierta angustia

–No les quitare el ojo de encima– aseguro Jiraija, ante lo cual Minato le miraba suspicaz –Bien quizás no tanto así… Pero sabes que no dejaría que les pasara algo malo– corrigió Jiraija

–No puedo evitar estar preocupado– dijo Minato

–Confía en mí, nada malo les sucederá– dijo Jiraija para calmarlo posando su mano sobre el hombro de Minato

Minato exhalo –Bien creo que ya me siento mejor–

–¿Y acaso no te preocupas por mí?– cuestionaba Jiraija

–No realmente, eres demasiado fuerte como para morir así sin más– aseguro Minato

El pecho de Jiraija se hincho orgullosamente –Desde luego yo…–

–A menos claro que se te ocurra volver a espiar a Tsunade mientras…– agregaba Minato picaronamente

Jiraija se ruborizo –…Eso quedo en el pasado, ya no soy ese tipo de hombre– dijo antes de que Minato siguiera hablando

Como Minato soltó un bufido en son de burla, Jiraija agrego –…No con Tsunade–

Minato comenzó a reírse de Jiraija –Deja de burlarte de mí– bramó Jiraija enfadado

–Perdón… ja, ja– trató de disculparse Minato aun entre sus risas

Jiraija comenzaba a molestarse –Oye muchacho, se te olvida con quien estas hablando–

–Perdón Jiraija-sensei– se disculpo Minato aunque aun sonreía

Jiraija suspiro resignado, y pregunto: –Y ¿nos acompañaras hasta la salida?–

–No tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, y quiero terminarlo cuanto antes– dijo Minato ya mas serio

–Bien entonces, nos vemos en unos días– se despedía Jiraija saliendo de la casa, llevándose a Naruto y Sasuke que lo esperaban impacientes…

–Cuídense– grito Minato antes de que se fueran

Como una sombra Itachi detrás de Minato para despedirse –Sasuke no le vayas a dar problemas a Jiraija-san– vociferó Itachi dejando a su hermanito irritado, ante lo cual Itachi carcajeaba

Cuando se hubieron alejado Minato volteo hacia Itachi –Aun es muy temprano, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? Le haría bien a tu cuerpo–

–No, ya me he levantado, tengo hambre así que me hare el desayuno ¿quiere usted también?–

–Me encantaría–

**En la puerta principal de la aldea…**

–Bien muchachos hora de irnos– exclamó Jiraija antes de atravesar las puertas de Konoha, cuando alguien los detuvo…

–Esperen…– gritaba una kunoichi de pelo rosa, al llegar con ellos respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, para finalmente decir: –Yo también quiero ir– dijo Sakura sin dudar

* * *

><p>Ok por ahora eso sera todo... no se olviden de comentar ^_^<p> 


	13. Tsunade

Ok se que me demore demasiado otra vez, perdon... Con la universidad y algunos trabajos por ahi no he tenido mucho tiempo libre

* * *

><p>Tras una aireada discusión con su madre Sakura reposaba tranquilamente en su cama abrasando su almohada mientras contemplaba el techo, aunque Sasuke había venido ha 'disculparse' con ella, solo había conseguido hacerla sentir aun mas miserable. Suspirando se preguntaba por que le había pedido a Sasuke una cita; él siempre había sido muy frio con ella, fue ingenuo de su parte creer que esta vez seria diferente. Pero, ¿era tanto pedir estar a solas aunque sea un par de segundos, con aquel que la tenia locamente enamorada?<p>

"_¡__Shānnarō__!..._" gritaba de pronto su yo interna, "…_no podemos dejarlo así, pienso hacerle pagar por esta humillación…_" –Si lo se pero no se como hacerle pagar, además yo quiero estar con Sasuke pero no por que se sienta obligado sino por que el quiera– se respondía Sakura desanimada. "_No podemos seguir con esta actitud tan patética, vamos mañana con Naruto y Sasuke seguro algo se nos ocurre en el camino para hacer que pague_". Con esto último Sakura por fin logro sonreír ahora mas optimista –Es verdad, además ¿Qué podría perder?–

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto muy temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido cuando salió camino a casa del hokage, en la entrada aun dudaba respecto a si había venido demasiado temprano "_¡Toca ya!_" le exigió su yo interna, solo entonces Sakura llamo a la puerta…

Quien le abrió la puerta fue Minato, el que seguía adormilado –Buenos días Sakura, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para visitas?– dijo este rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza

–Buenos días hokage-sama, lamento molestarle tan temprano ¿están Sasuke o Naruto?–

–No… ellos ya se fueron hace unos minutos, si te apuras aun puedes alcanzarlos–

–¿Qué?– Sakura quedó ofuscada con la noticia –Entonces debo apura… no espere quiero ir con ellos en la misión que les ha encomendado– dijo recordando que para salir de la aldea requería el permiso del hokage

–¿Estas segura? Ni siquiera sabes los detalles de la misión–

–Si estoy segura–

Minato observo la determinación en los ojos de la chica, y viendo que seria difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer decidió pasarle este inconveniente al causante de este embrollo –Bien hagamos esto te daré mi permiso como hokage, pero solo podrás ir con ellos si Jiraija-sensei te lo permite–

–Grandioso– respondió Sakura entusiasmada, y tras recibir un permiso firmado por parte de Minato fue a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal de Konoha, temiendo el llegar demasiado tarde cuando pudo verlos justo antes de partir gritó –¡Esperen!…–

Estando ya con su equipo apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, respiraba aireadamente para recuperar el aliento –Yo también quiero ir– dijo

–Claro que si, ya…– dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando Jiraija le cubrió la boca para silenciarlo

–Bueno, sabrás que no puedes salir de la aldea sin la autorización del hokage– dijo Jiraija con calma

–La tengo– sonreía Sakura triunfante

–Y al menos, ¿sabes de qué trata esta misión?– cuestionaba Jiraija

–No realmente… pero es el equipo siente el que esta saliendo, por lo tanto yo también debo ir–

–Según esa lógica tendría que venir Kakashi y eso no pasara–

–Por favor llévenme– suplicaba juntando las manos como si orara

–Ero-sennin…– reclamaba Naruto

Jiraija suspiro aburrido –Seamos democráticos, ¿tu qué dices Sasuke?– dijo mirando a Sasuke

–Claro que si, quiero que venga Sakura-chan dattebayo– dijo Naruto enérgicamente

Sasuke no deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con Sakura menos con lo que sucedió el día anterior –Eh bueno no tengo problemas con que venga Sakura– dijo desviando la mirada

–¿Si o no?– cuestiono Jiraija

–No creo que…–

–Por favor, déjenme acompañarlos– insistió Sakura poniendo los ojos de cachorrito, mirando únicamente a Sasuke

La culpa y el pensar que Jiraija diría que si, hicieron que Sasuke asintiera –Bien… si–

–Entonces son dos contra uno– dijo Jiraija rendido

–¿Dos?– inquirió Sasuke confundido "_¿Qué no Jiraija dijo que si?_" pensaba

–Yo pienso que no es buena idea, pero si ambos están de acuerdo– explico Jiraija con resignación –¿Estas seguras?, esto no será como un viaje vacacional– dijo tratando de disuadirla

–Desde luego–

–Bien entonces vamos–

–¡Que bien!– dijeron Sakura y Naruto

–Grandioso– dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

–Sakura-chan…– dijo Naruto lanzándose sobre Sakura a punto de abrazarla, pero como siempre Sakura solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, ella esquivó a Naruto haciéndole caer al suelo estrepitosamente y fue tras Sasuke, el cual hacia lo posible para alejarla de él, claro que sin lastimarla

–Odio los triángulos amorosos– comento Jiraija contemplando la escena que en cierto grado le recordaba su juventud –Bien andando, ya nos estamos retrasando– dijo para llamar la atención

En el camino las cosas solo empeoraron; Naruto que trataba de llamar la atención de Sakura, Sakura tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, y Sasuke que paraba peleando con Naruto al no aguantar sus constantes provocaciones

–Ustedes tres están empezando a estorbarme, ya compórtense de una vez– regaño Jiraija cansado

–Lo siento–

–Muy bien llegamos admiren el pueblo–

–¿Esta seguro que es lugar correcto, ero-sennin? no parece un lugar para una anciana– dijo Naruto al ver lo agitado que estaba el pueblo

–Si no fuera el lugar correcto ¿para que nos hubiera traído hasta aquí?… idiota– dijo Sasuke indiferente

–Pues a pasarla bien en algún bar lleno de mujeres– respondió Naruto

–Naruto deberías ser más respetuoso con Jiraija-sennin, es después de todo uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin– regaño Sakura, ante lo cual Jiraija sonreía orgulloso

Pronto esa sonrisa se hizo perversa –Ahora muchachos hay algo que deben saber…– ante estas palabras Naruto presintió el peligro

* * *

><p>Después de despachar a Sakura, Minato bostezaba mientras se estiraba perezosamente sintiendo hambre al oler lo que Itachi había preparado<p>

–Cedió muy rápido con Sakura Yondaime-sama– observo Itachi, mientras terminaba de comer un plato de arroz

–No me sentía de humor para discutir a estas horas de…– de pronto Minato se quedo frio al ver que Itachi estaba por ingerir unas extrañas pastillas blancas, con su velocidad sobrehumana logro quitarle las pastillas antes de que las ingiriera –¡¿Pero que rayos haces?– grito furioso, como era posible que en sus narices se atreviera a consumir…

–Mi cuerpo no puede muy bien asimilar los nutrientes por lo que debo tomar esas para no morir de anemia– respondió Itachi perturbado por la reacción exagerada de Minato

–No soy idiota, esto podría ser…–

–Esas son solo unas vitaminas, son inofensivas– respondió Itachi enfadado, al darse cuenta de que Minato no parecía creerle agregó –Si no me cree puede ingerirlas, son como ya dije inofensivas–

Minato dudo un poco antes de pasarse esas pastillas; las cuales resultaron increíblemente amargas, obligándole a beber agua del grifo para quitar el horrible sabor de su boca.

Itachi que se reía discretamente con la escena dijo: –Olvide decirle que se ingieren con algún líquido–

Minato le miraba exasperado, pero decidiendo mejor calmarse suspiró –Ok perdón, pero… será mejor para ti que no juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte–

–Es gracioso los Uchiha siempre han avivado el fuego– explico Itachi haciendo referencia a los abanicos

–Hm– Minato examinaba el rostro de Itachi, viendo lo mucho que parecía divertirse –Y… ¿Qué misiones tienes para hoy?–

–Usted dígame hokage-sama–

–Bien, tú iras al hospital– dijo Minato satisfecho al ver como la expresión de Itachi cambió rápidamente

–¡No!– dijo Itachi automáticamente –digo tras la invasión de Konoha hay muchas misiones que cumplir, será mejor que vaya a…– se corrigió a si mismo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

–De eso nada… estás enfermo debes descansar– dijo Minato con una voz autoritaria

–Ya estoy mejor, además hasta ahora he cumplido con éxito todas las misiones que me han asignado–

–Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo más duraras en ese plan… Seria una pena perder a un shinobi tan talentoso como tú…–

Con esas palabras Itachi recordó a su padre, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho crecer, una cicatriz que se negaba a sanar –Talentoso, ¿eh?– dijo bajando la mirada

Minato sin entender el porque Itachi parecía entristecer, agregó –…Pero más que nada no pienso perder al chico que veo como si fuera mi propio hijo–

Itachi de pronto alzo la mirada pasmado con las palabras de Minato, sin embargo… –No quiero ir–

–Niño-Chico comadreja… Eso ya fue hace mucho, deberías olvidarte de…–

–No es por eso, además no puedo evitar…–

–Bien puedo pedirle a Kakashi que te cuide mientras…– dijo Minato cuando Itachi se paro de golpe para dar énfasis a sus palabras

–No necesito una niñera– dijo Itachi ruborizado, con lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a ser tratado como un niño, ni siquiera fue tratado así cuando era pequeño, estuvo a punto de descargar su coraje contra Minato

–Entonces se bueno y ve al hospital tu mismo; algún día tendrías que enfrentar tus temores de todos modos–

–Bien iré al hospital pero no le prometo nada–

–Tan terco como siempre– dijo Minato mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca

* * *

><p>–Maldición, no puedo creer que nos quitara nuestro dinero, <em>¡<em>_Shānnarō!_– decía Sakura furiosa

–Debí de saber que esto pasaría– dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

–Mi pobre gama-chan…– lloriqueaba infantilmente Naruto viendo su billetera en forma de sapito vacía "_Por suerte no se llevo mi dinero de emergencia_" pensaba palpando su bolsillo trasero

–Sakura eres demasiado ingenua, ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle todo tu dinero?– le recriminaba Sasuke fríamente

Sakura miraba el suelo avergonzada, después de todo ella fue la primera en caer en la trampa de Jiraija, y ahora era la única que se encontraba sin nada de dinero

Naruto exploto contra Sasuke –¡¿Pero que dices idiota! A ti también te quitó todo tu dinero, es más también se llevo tu billetera dattebayo– dijo para defender a Sakura

Sasuke soltó un bufido y altivamente respondió: –No, la billetera que se llevo era falsa–

Naruto rápidamente decidió regresarle el golpe –Entonces te toca invitarnos a comer algo– dijo sonriendo con una expresión traviesa en el rostro

–¿De que hablas idiota?– dijo Sasuke confundido e irritado

–Claro, es justo ya que ni Sakura ni yo tenemos un centavo– mintió Naruto

–Ese no es mi problema–

–Se supone que somos un equipo– dijo Naruto posando su brazo alrededor de su cuello

–Se supone que ero-Jiraija es quien pagara la comida– explico Sasuke tratando de zafarse

–Por favor, ambos sabemos que lo gastara todo en alcohol y mujeres–

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con esta afirmación y finalmente decidió ceder –Bien pero ni pienses que irnos por ramen–

–Eso es falta de apoyo-compañerismo… ¿no te parece Sakura-chan?– dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura en busca de apoyo

–En realidad yo también estoy aburrida de comer ramen– dijo Sakura, después de todo no quería contradecir a Sasuke

–El equipo ha hablado– dijo Sasuke en forma burlona

Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado con esto, pero satisfecho al menos seria Sasuke quien pagaría todo; viendo a Sakura alejada de Sasuke decidió tentar su suerte y el la abrazó cariñosamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser golpeado por Sakura. Estando en el suelo un brillo llamó su atención, que resultó ser un collar de cristal, de color verde y con una forma prismática alargada, con unas cuentas a los costados. "_No es muy bonito, no creo que le guste a Sakura-chan, pero lo guardare por si acaso, alguien lo debe de estar buscando_" pensaba Naruto mientras se guardaba el collar en el bolsillo

* * *

><p>–Shizune ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?– preguntaba una voluptuosa mujer de cabellera rubia recogida en una cola, de ojos dorados, que aparentaba cerca de 20 años<p>

–No mucho apenas nos servirá para comer y dormir en algún lugar muy económico– respondía una muchacha mas baja de pelo oscuro y corto que llevaba una vestimenta muy sencilla

–Bien cambiaremos eso, vamos al casino más cercano– dijo Tsunade señalando una casa de apuestas que había divisado desde el lugar donde se hallaba

–No por favor Tsunade-sama con su suerte…– trato de contradecirle Shizune

Tsunade se volteó para mirarla a los ojos –Shizune se te olvida…– estaba por reprenderle cuando…

–O no Tsunade-sama, se le ha caído el collar– exclamo Shizune al notar que Tsunade no llevaba el collar que alguna vez le perteneció a Hashirama Senju

Tsunade palideció de pronto palpando su pecho para asegurarse de que no le fallaba la vista revisó entre su ropa sin embargo no encontraba su collar –Maldición… olvida todo debemos encontrarlo a cualquier costo–

* * *

><p>Bien hare lo posible por desocuparme un poco y escribir la siguiente historia pronto... no olviden comentar<p> 


	14. Solo

Bien aca el capitulo que sigue, esta temporada las cosas se me hacen complicadas tratare de sacar los capitulos tan pronto como me sea posible… asi que sean pacientes conmigo…

* * *

><p>Queriendo contrariar a Naruto, Sasuke buscaba un restaurante en el que no sirvieran ramen, ganándose la antipatía de Naruto. Pero por alguna razón en casi todos los restaurantes servían ramen, finalmente encontraron un restaurante teriyaki, donde no servían ramen.<p>

Naruto estaba contento con hacerle pagar a Sasuke, pero pasar de largo por todos esos restaurantes, despertaron su ansias por comer ramen… lo que por supuesto terminó en otra pelea, la que se dio dentro del restaurante…

–¿Maldito quieres pelear? Dattebayo– gritaba Naruto subiéndose repentinamente sobre la mesa

–No podrás conmigo– le contestaba Sasuke altivo sin moverse de su sitio mirando a Naruto a los ojos

–Sasuke Naruto, por favor deténganse, harán que nos saquen de este lugar– suplicaba Sakura tratando de bajar a Naruto de la mesa, pero sin tener éxito.

Naruto y Sasuke sintieron un deja vu estando en esa posición y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, Naruto entonces retrocedió, torpemente pisó algo de salsa, que le hizo resbalar de modo que le termino dando a Sasuke un cabezazo, lo que fue el detonante de la pelea; destruyendo gran parte de las sillas, varias mesas y una ventana…

–Muy bien mocosos, ya fue suficiente– una señora de gran tamaño se dio a conocer –¡Largo de mi restaurante!– gritaba esta, tan fuerte como para dejar a cualquiera sordo, lanzando a la vez a Sasuke y Naruto fuera del local

–Se los dije– murmuraba Sakura a punto de salir tras de sus compañeros

–¿A dónde vas niñita? Te toca pagar lo que esos dos rompieron– dijo la dueña del restaurante cortándole el paso a Sakura

–¿Qué? No, espere no tengo dinero, es mi compañero quien…– trataba de explicar Sakura

–¿No tienes dinero? Je… No te preocupes hay otras formas de pagar– dijo la dueña jalando a Sakura del brazo

–Naruto, Sasuke… ¡Ayúdenme!– decía Sakura sin poder escapar

* * *

><p>Afuera del restaurante tirados en el suelo se hallaban Sasuke y Naruto<p>

–Es todo por tu culpa, idiota– acuso Sasuke limpiando el polvo de su ropa mientras se levantaba

–Por supuesto que no dattebayo, tu…– entonces el estomago de Naruto rugió de hambre –Mira por tu culpa aun tengo hambre– se quejaba sosteniendo su panza para hacer mayor énfasis

Sasuke se burlo de él –Pues suerte consiguiendo algo de comida– dijo sabiendo que Naruto no tenía dinero, y dándole la espalda a Naruto se alejo del lugar

Naruto aun en el suelo palpaba su bolsillo trasero para sacar su dinero de emergencia, cuidando de no ser visto por Sasuke, sonriendo para si mismo; pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de dinero solo encontró papeles ordinarios adjuntos a una nota…

"_Lo siento Naruto, aun te falta mucho para poder engañarme XP"_

–Maldito ero-sennin– exclamaba furioso Naruto, y una vez mas su estomago se quejaba del hambre –¿Qué hago?– se preguntaba ahora deprimido

Caminando por el pueblo en busca de Jiraija, ya que no pensaba pedirle dinero a Sasuke, Naruto iba de bar en bar sin poder ubicarlo; de pasada vio la casa de apuestas, sin saber por que se sintió tan atraído –Supongo que no hace daño entrar un rato–se dijo cediendo ante la tentación

No pasó mucho antes de que le cortaran el paso –Oye niño aquí solo entran adultos– dijo el portero

–Como sea– contesto Naruto exasperado, sin notar que el collar se estaba resbalando de su bolsillo

–Espera un momento mocoso…– dijo de pronto el portero –eso que llevas en el bolsillo– dijo señalando el collar

–Ah ¿este collar?–

–Que tal si lo apuestas ahí dentro– le tentaba con un interés muy poco disimulado

–¿No que solo entran adultos?– Naruto desconfiaba del cambio repentino en la actitud del portero

–Eh… si pero veo en tus ojos que eres alguien con una madurez mayor de la que aparenta, por esta vez puedo hacer una excepción ¿Qué dices niño?– le contestaba el portero haciendo mil expresiones por palabra

Naruto aun desconfiaba del sujeto, pero no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad se aventuró a entrar –Hm Bien– después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Solo perder un collar que ni siquiera le pertenecía…

–Increíble ahora podre comprar todo el ramen que yo quiera– exclamaba Naruto muy entusiasmado al ver la cantidad de dinero que acababa de ganar tan solo en su primera ronda

–Vaya, vaya el niño tiene suerte. Que no se te suba a la cabeza– advirtió uno de los jugadores divertido con la situación

–Claro que no, que tal… hagan sus apuestas montón de vejetes, doble o nada– dijo Naruto colocando todo el dinero que acababa de ganar junto al collar

–Je como quitarle un dulce a un bebé– murmuró otro de los jugadores. Pero sin embargo la suerte una vez más estuvo del lado de Naruto…

–No puede ser– dijeron al rato algunos de los jugadores asombrados con la suerte de Naruto, con la que algunos comenzaban a impacientarse, para empezar Naruto no tendría por que estar ahí… Pero ese collar era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo pasar así por así…

Tsunade y Shizune (que se había llevado a ton-ton) se habían separado en busca del collar. Por muy cuidadosa que fue Tsunade al buscar, no pudo dar con su collar, uno de los pocos recuerdos de su familia, que le traían tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, que era además de gran valor…

–Ya recorrí todo el estúpido pueblo dos veces, y nada…– se decía a si misma Tsunade rabiosa con la situación, haciendo una pausa en su búsqueda que cada vez parecía hacerse mas y mas inútil.

Aburrida de buscar, Tsunade se dirigió a la casa de apuestas, buscando despejar su mente y relajarse un rato para luego proseguir con la búsqueda con mayor fuerza –Aun no he buscado en este lugar– dijo para excusarse ante ella misma, con el poco dinero que le quedaba, entro agradeciendo que Shizune no estaba cerca como para estorbarle

El lugar le era muy familiar a Tsunade con lo mucho que frecuentaba esos lares, el fornido portero, el lugar donde se canjeaban las fichas por dinero, algún tonto con suerte que llama la atención, un grupo de jugadores exaltados, un niño… ¿¡un niño! –¿Qué hace un niño en un lugar así?… ¡Y con mi collar!– gritaba Tsunade notando recién el collar en el cuello de Naruto

–Señorita, ¿puede acaso probar que es suyo?– dijo uno de los que apostaba al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade

–Si lo quiere tendrá que ganarlo, de lo contrario no será visto sino como una simple ladrona– dijo otro de los apostadores, Naruto estaba tan concentrado en los dados que no se percato de la presencia de Tsunade

Tsunade por un lado estaba aliviada al haber encontrado su collar, pero con su suerte no podría recuperar su collar por ese medio "_Muy bien juguemos un rato, pero si pierdo destruiré este lugar y recuperare mi collar a la fuerza_" se dijo ella, además ella deseaba jugar un rato, le encantaba apostar aunque siempre perdiera –Bien entonces juguemos… Oye tu mocoso, ¿Qué te parece? apostar ese collar que llevas por esto…– dijo exponiendo todo el dinero que llevaba encima

–Genial… hecho– dijo Naruto muy confiado de su racha de suerte

Entonces se dispusieron las dados, cada cual hizo su apuesta, e inesperadamente la suerte favoreció a… Tsunade

–¿Gané… acaso yo, gané?– se preguntaba Tsunade confundida y con una creciente preocupación en el pecho

–¿Qué? O no puede ser… Bien quiero otra ronda dattebayo– dijo Naruto nada contento, ya que odiaba perder fuera en lo que fuera

–De acuerdo– Tsunade acepto pues quería comprobar si acaso el collar no contaba como una apuesta, ya que se trataba de un objeto especial

Se volvieron a rodar los datos y ahora todos miraban ansiosos en espera de los resultados, que nuevamente favorecieron a Tsunade, proporcionándole una gran suma de dinero

–Oye niño parece que se acabo la suerte de principiante je, je, je– se burlo uno

–O rayos– Naruto se cruzaba de brazos

Tsunade por su parte empezaba a preocuparse por Shizune, cada vez que ganaba una apuesta ella misma o alguien cercano salía afectado, no podía permanecer en ese lugar tenia que marcharse lo antes posible, antes de que pasara algo malo…

–¿Ya se va señorita? No se asuste este podría ser tu día de suerte– dijo un jugador pero Tsunade solo le ignoro llevándose todo lo que acababa de ganar, y marchándose en silencio

–¿Qué le pasa a esa…?– murmuraba Naruto aun molesto por haber perdido, y comprendiendo que podría perder aun mas decidió llevarse el dinero que le quedaba, el que no era poco –A bueno no pienso seguir con esto, yo también me marcho– dijo recogiendo sus ganancias

De pronto uno de los adultos le tomo por la muñeca –Espera mocoso, aquí no se permiten niños– dijo impidiendo que Naruto cogiera el dinero que había ganado

Naruto no comprendía lo que sucedía –Si, ¿y eso qué?–

–Deja todo ese dinero y sal de este lugar–

–No claro que no, yo gane eso…– Naruto irritado, sabia que para el no seria problema el ganarle a todos esos sujetos, ya que solo eran civiles en contra de un ninja, ya estaba por atacar cuando…

–Entonces por eso le dejaron entrar ¿no?... será mejor que le dejen marchar si no quieren que destruya este sitio– dijo Tsunade mirándoles amenazante apretando sus nudillos en espera de lo que iba a venir

–Tu puta… ¿quien te crees para hablarnos así?– uno de los sujetos se paró preparado para atacar, una mujer no es rival para un hombre

–Esperen, dejen que se vayan– dijo otro que había reconocido a Tsunade y su ya tan conocida fuerza monstruosa, de mala gana dejaron que Naruto y Tsunade se fueran

–Oye señora gracias por ayudarme ahí adentro– dijo Naruto afuera del establecimiento

–No malinterpretes las cosas, niño, solo lo hice por que no tolero a esos sujetos– contesto Tsunade fríamente mientras se alejaba de Naruto

–Que mal genio solo quería darte las gracias, a ya da igual…– tampoco era como si Naruto necesitara ayuda ahí adentro –así que tú eras la dueña de ese collar–

De pronto Tsunade paró su marcha, interesada por lo que tenia que decir Naruto –Acaso tú, ¿lo encontraste?–

–Si así es–

–Dime una cosa… ¿Qué apostaste ahí adentro?–

–Bueno yo no tenía ni un centavo…– contesto sinceramente Naruto

–Y apostaste un collar que encontraste… uno que no te pertenecía– Tsunade comenzaba a enfadarse

–Eh bueno si pero…–

–Pero nada, ¿tienes idea de cuan importante es este collar?– le recrimino Tsunade volteando para ver a Naruto –Ahora mismo te enseñare a no tomar aquello que no te pertenece– dijo con un tono peligroso

Inicialmente Naruto no la tomo muy enserio ¿Qué podría hacer una mujer?, pero con solo una pisada, Tsunade formó un inmenso hueco en el suelo, fue cuando Naruto comprendió que no se trataba de una mujer ordinaria y como ella le persiguió Naruto se dio a la fuga –¡Ayuda, esta loca va a matarme!– Naruto no estaba seguro de si podría ganarle, pero no podía golpear a una mujer y menos a la que le acababa de ayudar, la que probablemente lo iba a matar

–¡Ven aquí y acepta tu castigo enano!–

* * *

><p>–Gracias por la comida– dijo Sasuke alcanzando el dinero que debía, sin entender por que había terminado comiendo ramen –Es raro que no nos hayan cobrado los daños que causamos Naruto y yo en el restaurante– se decía a si mismo. "<em>Ni Sakura ni yo tenemos un centavo<em>" las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su mente, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había a Sakura salir del restaurante, tampoco le había ido a molestar como usualmente solía hacer, así que por las dudas se dirigió de regreso al restaurante para asegurarse de si la habían retenido como él empezaba a sospechar

Cuando Sasuke se acerco a la puerta del restaurante, vio dibujos mal hachos, uno suyo y el otro de Naruto debajo de los cuales ponían: "_personas no gratas en este restaurante_" –Seguro son solo suposiciones mías– se dijo a si mismo enfadado, mientras se alejaba del lugar

–¡Alguien, quien sea sálvenme de esta loca, por favor!– grito de pronto una voz conocida

Sasuke volteo para ver a Naruto escapando de lo que parecía ser una feroz estampida –Ese idiota… ¿en que líos se habrá metido esta vez?– se preguntaba –Como sea no es asunto mío– dijo con total indiferencia

–Ero-sennin… ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?– gritaba Naruto

* * *

><p>–Ku ku ku– reia una figura siniestra –Parece que hoy estamos de suerte, venia buscando solo a Tsunade, no esperaba encontrarme tambien a nuestro pequeño Uchiha… y ademas esta solo–<p>

* * *

><p>ok de momento es todo, no olviden comentar no me molestare si critican algo<p> 


	15. No podria ser peor

ok lamento la demora... ya debo haberlos acostumbrado a esto u.u'... espero les sute el capitulo salio un poco mas corto de lo usual...

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba por una calle vacía ya lejos de todo el barullo que habían armado Naruto y su nueva "amiguita" a medida que avanzaba la calle se hacía más y más silenciosa; Sasuke comenzaba a inquietarse al sentir que era asechado, bruscamente se volteó para pillar a su acosador, no viendo nada ni a nadie sospechoso, suspiró –Debió ser mi imaginación– se dijo mientras daba media vuelta para seguir su ruta inicial, y ahí al frente pudo ver recién a un ninja de ojos negros con el cabello de color blanco recogido en una cola de caballo, con anteojos circulares que llevaba una camisa púrpura, de inmediato Sasuke sacó su kunai preparado para atacar<p>

–Perdón no quise asustarte– dijo Kabuto levantando las manos para mostrarse desarmado

–¿Qué haces acá?– Sasuke reconoció a Kabuto, no lo veía desde los exámenes Chunin, pero dado que Kabuto no le daba nada de confianza, aun seguía preparado para atacar

–Bueno como te vi andando solo por esta calle tan peligrosa, pensé en acompañarte… Sasuke– explico Kabuto sonriendo amablemente

–Y… ¿Qué haces acá?– pregunto Sasuke aun desconfiado

–Tras lo sucedido con el sandaime el comercio ha disminuido radicalmente por lo que me vi forzado a venir hasta esta zona en busca de nuevos implementos médicos– Kabuto viendo la mirada desconfiada de Sasuke agregó –Es la verdad, más bien ¿tú que haces tan lejos de Konoha?–

–Eso no te importa–

_"Tan expresivo como siempre_" pensaba Kabuto… –te acompañare por un rato no es bueno andar solo, nunca sabes con quien te puedes topar– dijo sonriendo

–Pudo cuidarme yo solo– respondió Sasuke fríamente

–¿Por cierto donde esta Naruto?–

–Lo que le pase a ese idiota me es indiferente–

–Vaya, así que pelearon… Hm, no sabía lo crueles que podían ser, abandonar a su compañera…–

–¿De que hablas?– Sasuke ahora estaba confundido, bueno no del todo

–Me encontré a Sakura trabajando en un restaurante para…–comenzaba a explicar Kabuto mientras Sasuke pensaba: "_así que estaba en lo cierto…_" sin escuchar nada de lo que Kabuto decía –…y la lleve con mi maestro… Ven te llevare con ella– dijo Kabuto levantando intencionalmente la voz para que Sasuke escuche esto ultimo, logrando su cometido

_Una vez mas las palabras de alguien de su equipo resonaban en cabeza de Sasuke "Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria"_… –De acuerdo– por alguna razón la situación le generaba cierto temor, que en condiciones normales difícilmente hubiera admitido, ¿pero que podia hacer... abandonar a Sakura?

* * *

><p>Tsunade llevaba buen rato persiguiendo a Naruto cargando con toda sus cosas y ya comenzaba a aburrirse de ello <em>"Rayos este niño es rápido, ahora que lo pienso se parece a<em>…" reflexionaba cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Shizune con Tonton

–¡Shizune agarra a este mocoso!– le grito Tsunade

–Si, Tsunade-sama– respondió Shizune atrapando con facilidad a Naruto el que solo se preocupaba por escapar de Tsunade

–Suéltame– comenzaba a forcejear desesperadamente Naruto sin poder zafarse

Tsunade se dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento –…ahora nada te salvará de mí– dijo amenazadora

De pronto Shizune sitio pena por Naruto –Eh, Tsunade-sama es solo un niño… ¿que fue lo que hizo para…?–

–Este mocoso robo mi collar– afirmó Tsunade señalando su pecho donde colgaba su collar, Shizune por su parte estaba contenta de que apareciera el collar

–Oye, yo no robe nada, lo encontré tirado en la calle– se defendió Naruto

Shizune analizaba la situación –Es posible… Tsunade-sama no debe culpar a otros por sus…–

–Silencio– dijo de pronto Tsunade sobresaltando a Shizune –tu mocoso ¿como le llamas el tomar algo ajeno para apostarlo por dinero?…–

Naruto desvió la mirada

–Shizune no lo sueltes– dijo Tsunade a la ves q se sacaba algunos conejos de los nudillos

–Lo siento por ti niño… te curaré cuando Tsunade acabe contigo– le susurro Shizune a Naruto un tanto divertida

–¿Qué significa eso? ¡Suéltame!– gritaba Naruto

**En un bar no muy lejos de donde se hallaban Naruto y Tsunade se hallaba Jiraija bebiendo en compañía de hermosas mujeres**

–Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto a esta mujer?– dijo Jiraija mostrándole una fotografía

–Hm… no la he visto, ¿desea otra ronda?– dijo esta sosteniendo una botella de sake

–No con esta es suficiente– dijo Jiraija a la vez que pagaba

Jiraija caminaba tranquilamente por las calles preguntando a algunos por Tsunade, cuando vio unos baños femeninos –Que buen momento para iniciar mi investigación– se dijo sonriendo perversamente, así estuvo unos segundos cundo sintió la tierra temblar tras de si, así como vió elevarse un enorme torrente de polvo cerca de ahí, como si se una estampida se tratara –...Creo que ya la encontré– se dijo a si mismo

Al acercarse pudo confirmar sus sospechas –Oye Tsunade, cuanto tiempo sin vernos– saludaba Jiraija desde el tejado

Tsunade no esperaba encontrar a su antiguo compañero, sintiendo cierta nostalgia al verlo y ganas de conversar con él, pero claro su furia ahora era mucho más grande –¿Jiraija?… Ahora estoy ocupada–

Jiraija vio con que estaba ocupada y ahí vio a Naruto sujeto fuertemente por Shizune quedándose sin palabras; Jiraija se preguntaba que habría hecho Naruto –Pero, ¿Qué te hizo el muchacho?– pregunto con toda la normalidad que fue capaz de simular

Tsunade no esperaba encontrar a su antiguo compañero, sintiendo cierta nostalgia al verlo, pero su furia ahora era mas grande –¿Jiraija?… Ahora estoy ocupada–

Jiraija vio con que estaba ocupada y ahí vio a Naruto sujeto fuertemente por Shizune, quedando mudo Jiraija se preguntaba que habría hecho Naruto –Pero, ¿Qué te hizo el muchacho?– pregunto con normalidad

–Eso no te concierne ahora… ¿pero cuando?–Tsunade le había quitado los ojos de encima a Naruto para ver a Jiraija, por lo que no noto cuando Naruto fue liberado por Jiraija

–Lo siento no puedo dejar que lo mates– dijo Jiraija entre risas sobre el tejado con Naruto a su lado

–¿Donde te habías metido? Además tienes idea de…– comenzaba a reclamar Naruto

–Mocoso malagradecido, sino fuera por mi estarías muerto– le respondía Jiraija irritado

–Y eso que, en primer lugar fuiste tú quien nos dejo a nuestra suerte–

–No creí que habría alguien tan idiota como para meterse con Tsunade–

Naruto estaba sorprendido, miro a Tsunade y comentó… –Entonces ella es la abuela que andamos buscando–

Tsunade escuchaba la conversación, y al ser llamada abuela se dejo llevar por su furia –Están muertos– dijo quitándose las cosas que le estorbaban lanzándoselas a Shizune

–Vamos Tsunade es solo un niño que sabe el de…– Jiraija trataba de amilanar la furia de su compañera pero fue inútil

–Esta vez no me contendré– aseguraba Tsunade mientras se dirigía a destruir la casa sobre la que estaban parados Jiraija y Naruto

–Bien hecho Naruto… ¿es que no puedes controlar tu boca?– le recriminaba Jiraija

–No creí que nos escucharía desde ahí– dijo Naruto en defensa

Shizune al notar las intensiones de su maestra trató de detenerla –Espere Tsunade-sama no tenemos dinero para pagar por…–

–Abre esa maleta– le dijo Tsunade antes de que acabara su frase

–Wau cuanto dinero, ¿usted lo ganó?– dijo Shizune encantada con todo el dinero en la maleta

–Si yo lo… gané– entonces Tsunade paro en seco tras haber destruido la casa

–¿Sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama?– pregunto al ver como Tsunade parecía haberse calmado, a la ves que deseaba que dicha casa hubiera estado desocupada

–Debemos irnos de este pueblo enseguida– dijo Tsunade fríamente

–¿Eh?… bien solo pagaré los daños causados– contesto Shizune dirigiéndose a las ruinas que quedaron tras el ataque de Tsunade

–Date prisa– le dijo Tsunade impaciente sobresaltando nuevamente a Shizune

–Tu ni te acerques… por esta ves tuvieron suerte– dijo al notar que Jiraija se acercaba sigilosamente

–¿Qué sucede Tsunade-pechos grandes?– preguntaba Jiraija de forma burlona, manteniendo una distancia prudente

–¿Es que quieres morir?– decía Tsunade malhumorada

–¿No quieres echarte unos tragos esta noche?– le ofreció Jiraija, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el sake

La oferta le pareció demasiado tentadora como para negarse –Bien pero que sea en otro pueblo–

Al escuchar la respuesta de Tsunade Shizune se animó –Entonces aprovechemos para hacer algo de turismo–

–Si ¿Por qué no?– dijo Tsunade no muy contenta con la idea

–Si–

**_Regresando con Naruto y Jiraija…_**

–Que mujer tan extraña… ¡Ay!– comentó Naruto recibiendo un golpe bastante duro de Jiraija

–Naruto, ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?– preguntaba Jiraija

–No lo se me separe de ellos… seguro que están los dos juntos– dijo Naruto apesadumbrado

–Habrá que buscarlos–

–Si seguro ¬¬… pero antes ¿vamos por algo de comer?… Tengo hambre– dijo Naruto con su estomago rugiendo

–¿Aun no comes? Creí que Sasuke pagaría por…–

–No necesito del idiota de Sasuke, solo devuélvame el dinero que me quitó–

–Je… perdón es un viejo habito– se disculpó Jiraija frotando su sien

–Esa no es excusa– dijo Naruto irritado

–Bien ¿quieres comer o no?– Jiraija miraba a Naruto amenazante, Naruto seguía molesto pero aun así tenia hambre, además Jiraija no sabia que Naruto tenia dinero, por lo que seria Jiraija quien tendría que pagar esta vez

* * *

><p>Afuera de un edificio que no tenia nada de especial, se hallaban Sasuke y Kabuto<p>

–Entra mi maestro esta adentro junto con Sakura-chan– dijo Kabuto abriendo la puerta para que Sasuke entrara

–Ku, ku, ku… Buen trabajo Kabuto– reía una voz desde las sombras que a Sasuke le pareció conocida

Al entrar pudo notar el cuerpo de Sakura tirado en el suelo inmóvil –¡Sakura!… ¿pero que…?– de pronto Sasuke entendió que acababa de caer en una trampa, y además no tenia idea de como podría escapar de ahí… Y como si fuera poco, ahora empezaba a dolerle el sello maldito que llevaba en el cuello

–Bienvenido Sasuke, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto– decía esa figura entre las sombras avanzando hacia la luz

El dolor en su cuerpo causado por el sello maldito que Orochimaru le había puesto en los exámenes Chunin se hacia cada vez mas insoportable –Tú eres… Orochimaru– murmuro Sasuke a punto de atacar con un chidori, cuando alguien repentinamente le golpeo por la espalda en varios puntos estratégicos que le dejaron los músculos inmóviles y le hicieron desplomarse en el suelo

–Será mejor para ti el estarte quieto– dijo Kabuto firmemente

–Así que tú…– Sasuke se recriminaba por haber descuidado su defensa, ahora si que estaba en graves problemas… "_¿Dónde esta ese ero-sennin cuando uno le necesita?_" pensaba Sasuke

–Como lo prometí, ahí esta tu compañera– dijo Kabuto señalando el cuerpo de Sakura en el suelo –No te preocupes ella sigue viva, al menos por ahora– dijo riendo por lo bajo

–Contigo aquí, ya no necesitaré de Tsunade– dijo Orochimaru riendo

–Orochimaru-sama será mejor llevar a Sasuke a la guarida– sugirió Kabuto

–No aun, antes iré a saludar a una vieja amiga– dijo Orochimaru –¿Cómo reaccionarás con mi presencia?–

* * *

><p>Ok por ahora sera todo, nunca falla cuando por fin terminas un trabajo y te dispones a relajarte, surge otro aun más pesado<p>

No olviden comentar


	16. Aquellos que quiero ver…

Bien para variar me demore, este capitulo resulto mas corto de lo usual…

Espero les guste…

* * *

><p>En el hospital de Konoha, Itachi estaba reposando en la cama en calma cuando vio quebrarse el vaso con agua que hace unos segundos le habían traído, normalmente algo así no le hubiera importado, sin embargo algo dentro de su pecho le hacia inquietarse… "<em>Sasuke… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto<em>"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru estaba satisfecho por tener en su poder a Sasuke, pero el dolor en sus brazos le impedían gozar el momento "<em>No puedo hacer 'esa técnica', sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas y no se si pueda seguir resistiendo… No hay opción debo verla…<em>" pensaba con impotencia, mirando con avidez el cuerpo joven de Sasuke inmóvil en el suelo, sonriendo perversamente –Kabuto quédate aquí y vigila a nuestros pequeños 'invitados'–

–Como ordene Orochimaru-sama–

–Desgraciados, cuando les ponga las manos encima…– amenazo Sasuke al momento que era callado con una patada de en su estomago dada por Kabuto

–…Y no intentes matarlo– dijo Orochimaru entre risas, mientras salía del lugar

Kabuto cogió los cuerpos inmóviles de Sakura y Sasuke y los ato fuertemente con una soga, sin embargo Sasuke aun consiente, comenzaba a fastidiarle por lo que Kabuto opto por sedarlo. Se dirigió a un viejo armario sacando una jeringa que llenó con un sedante que el mismo había fabricado, y hoy probaba por primera vez.

–¿Qué haces?… ¡aleja esa cosa mí!– exclamo Sasuke nerviosamente cuando vio la jeringa acerarse a su brazo

–Relájate, no puedo lastimarte seriamente ya que serás el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama– dijo Kabuto sonriendo fríamente "_Aunque si puedo experimentar en tu cuerpo_" pensaba

–¿De que hablas?– Sasuke estaba cada vez mas impaciente con la situación

–No necesitas saber detalles innecesarios–

–Serás…– logro decir Sasuke antes de perder el conocimiento

"_Vaya, este sedante resulto ser útil_" pensaba Kabuto mirando a Sasuke ahora inconsciente, después fue al lado de Sakura para inspeccionar su cuerpo, sin encontrar ningún daño externo, luego levanto su rostro para contemplarlo mejor –Que lindo rostro, lastima que te convertirás en una más de mis ratas de laboratorio– con ambos rehenes inmovilizados Kabuto se dirigió a la puerta, disponiéndose a salir –…Bien ahora sean buenos niños y no se muevan de aquí ja, ja, ja– bromeo antes de irse.

**Afuera…**

Orochimaru se quejaba por el dolor en sus brazos "_Maldito sandaime, sino fuera por el mis brazos…_" maldecía Orochimaru en silencio, cuando un gran estruendo proveniente del centro del pueblo, lo saco de sus divagaciones "_Bueno al menos encontrar a Tsunade no será problema_" pensaba mientras se mesclaba entre la multitud para pasar desapercibido

* * *

><p>Shizune, ayudada por un folleto, dirigía a Tsunade por las zonas turísticas más atractivas del pueblo<p>

–No puedo creer lo problemático de ese sujeto… Era tan…– se quejaba Tsunade, aun irritada con la discusión anterior

–En realidad Tsunade-sama tuvimos suerte, cualquiera se molesta si le tumban la casa– le contestaba Shizune

–Silencio Shizune… Ese sujeto tiene una cadena de hoteles no se de que se queja, además le pagamos los daños…– lo ultimo que haría Tsunade seria reconocer sus errores y menos frente a su alumna

–Si, si Tsunade-sama… Bueno al menos nos sobro bastante dinero– decía Shizune abrazando la maleta llena de dinero, sonriendo

–Bien, es igual ya nos vamos–

–Pero aun hay muchos lugares que ver y…– Shizune trato en vano de retenerla

–Nos vamos– el tono de Tsunade no daba lugar a discusión

–Entendido– dijo Shizune desganada, realmente le gustaba visitar sitios relacionados con la historia

* * *

><p>En un puesto de ramen Naruto comía animadamente, como si se tratara del último ramen del mundo<p>

–Esto eta delicioso… que pasa ero-sennin aun no tocas tu comida– preguntaba Naruto con la boca repleta de ramen

–Naruto, ¿De verdad no sabes donde están Sasuke y Sakura?– preguntaba Jiraija inusualmente serio

–Ya dije que no se donde estén esos dos–

–Debemos buscarlos rápidamente, apresúrate– dijo Jiraija dejando pagando la cuenta

"_¿Ero sennin pagando? esto debe ser muy serio_" pensaba Naruto inquieto –Espera que ya acabo– dijo Naruto cogiendo el ultimo tazón de ramen tragándoselo de un bocado, y alcanzando a Jiraija que ya se había marchado –Ero-sennin ¿Qué pasa?–

–Ya deja de decirme así, y…– Jiraija revolvió el cabello de Naruto sacando de ahí una minúscula ranita

–Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo eso encima?– preguntaba Naruto confundido mirando la ranita

–Veras puse de estas en ustedes tres para localizarlos fácilmente– explico Jiraija

Naruto parecía no comprender

–Te explicare, cada una de estas pequeñas emite una frecuencia especial de sonido que solo yo puedo reconocer– dijo Jiraija, sin embargo como vio la mirada confundía de Naruto agregó suspirando –…Cuando una ranita canta, solo yo la oigo–

–A claro… ¿y que tiene que ver eso con…?–

–Hace un momento deje de escuchar a las que llevaban Sasuke y Sakura… y no importa que haga no las puedo ubicar– era frustrante el admitirlo, pero necesitaba mostrarle la seriedad del asunto a Naruto.

* * *

><p>Tsunade y Shizune estaban por abandonar la aldea cuando una persona cubierta con un manto les bloqueaba el paso<p>

–Oiga señor nos bloqueas el paso, ya muévase– con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Tsunade no estaba como para tolerar a un viejo que se creía dueño del camino

El viejo comenzó a reír de forma sospechosa y levantando el rostro que hace un rato parecía mirar el piso, fijo su vista en Tsunade, provocando que la capucha, que entonces le cubría, se cayera hacia atrás revelando un rostro que Tsunade jamás podría confundir; esa piel pálida, ojos amarillos, sumado a ese cabello lacio largo y oscuro

–Que tal Tsunade, cuanto tiempo sin vernos– saludaba Orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente

–Orochimaru…– Shizune fue la primera en reaccionar y rápidamente se preparo para atacar furiosamente, aunque Tsunade se lo impidió bloqueándole el paso con el brazo extendido

–Shizune, quédate atrás– ordeno Tsunade sin quitarle la mirada encima a Orochimaru –¿Qué haces tú acá?– cuestionaba Tsunade ásperamente

–Es un país libre Tsunade– dijo Orochimaru aun sonriendo

–No estoy de humor para tratar contigo– le dijo Tsunade preparándose para atacar

"¿_De verdad_ te crees rival para mi?" pensaba Orochimaru despectivamente a la vez que le hacía un ademan despectivo –Espera, tengo una propuesta que hacerte– dijo con demasiada calma, al momento que se le caía el manto que le cubría dejando a la vista sus brazos (aunque solo se notaban sus manos).

Cuando Tsunade vio las manos de su antiguo compañero se quedo atónita, tenían un aspecto horrible y más que sus manos parecían las de un cadáver en descomposición o incluso algo aun peor –¿Qué le sucedió a tus brazos?– cuestionaba ella con más rudeza de la necesaria

–Es un recordatorio de mi último altercado con nuestro viejo sensei…– Orochimaru se quedo en silencio mirando el piso para levantar de forma brusca la mirada –Al cual mate– dijo sonriendo macabramente

–No puede ser que tu…– Tsunade miraba a Orochimaru incrédula ante lo que este decía no podía ni quería creerlo, pero solo con verle los ojos podía entender que no mentía –maldito– ahora mismo ella le haría pagar por esto

–Cálmate, no vine a pelear contigo, sino a negociar–

"_Encima tiene el descaro de…_" pensaba Tsunade con rabia –No pienso ayudarte–

–¿No te gustaría volver a ver a Nawaki y a Dan?– ofreció nuevamente Orochimaru

La proposición turbo la concentración de Tsunade –No intentes confundirme, ellos están muertos– dijo para convencerse a sí misma

–¿No deseas verlos de nuevo?, yo puedo traerlos de vuelta con una técnica que he estado desarrollando y hace poco pude completar–

Tsunade comenzaba a cansarse de esto –Me enfermas con tus mentiras–

–¿De verdad crees que mentiría en una situación así?…– Orochimaru sonreía al ver como Tsunade bajaba la mirada –…Así que hagamos un trato si me curas los brazos yo traeré de vuelta a tu novio y tu amado hermanito– dijo finalmente, al ver que Tsunade no reaccionaba, el sonrió victorioso "_Esto resultó ser más fácil de lo que esperaba_" pensaba satisfecho

Shizune que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, pero se empezaba a desesperar con el silencio de Tsunade, por lo que pensó que debía intervenir –Cállate sucio traidor, Tsunade-sama jamás…–

–¡Silencio Shizune!– Tsunade apretaba los puños con fuerza sintiendo la frustración en ella llegar a niveles peligrosamente altos.

Shizune miraba a Tsunade confundida –Tsunade-sama no puede ser que usted…– dijo esperando que Tsunade entrara en razón pero…

–¡Te dije que te callaras!– le gritó Tsunade iracunda, dejando a Shizune con un sentimiento de traición en el pecho

Orochimaru miraba divertido la escena –Je, bien te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, mañana… te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar– dijo sabiendo que de ese modo las cosas se le harían más fáciles.

Orochimaru vio como ambas mujeres permanecían en silencio, sin dar ningún indicio de poder estorbarle por lo que ya mas tranquilo se pudo retirar del lugar, no sin antes de recordar un inconveniente que no les había mencionado aun –Por cierto para realizar esta técnica necesito de dos cuerpos humanos– dijo antes de irse

–Tsunade-sama…– llamo con suavidad Shizune

Tsunade se dio media vuelta de regreso hacia el pueblo –Busquemos un lugar para dormir– dijo mas calmada, sin voltear a mirar a Shizune

* * *

><p>OK cada dia que avanza me voy quedando sin ideas… es posible que termine la historia pronto…<p>

No olviden comentar ^-^


	17. Y ahora tambien Naruto

OK se que me he demorado...bla bla bla.. bien ya se imaginaran de que hablo u_u

* * *

><p>Para abarcar más terreno, Naruto y Jiraija se habían separado en la búsqueda de sus compañeros perdidos. Mientras Jiraija revisaba los sitios más peligrosos, Naruto revisaba los lugares aparentemente seguros del pueblo… Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que iniciaron la búsqueda y ni rastro de Sakura y Sasuke.<p>

Viendo que comenzaba a oscurecer Naruto se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza en espera de Jiraija, ya que este así se lo había indicado… estaba ahí tranquilamente cuando…

–Cielos Naruto, que sorpresa… no esperaba encontrarte aquí– decía Kabuto que 'casualmente' pasaba por ahí

–¿Acaso te conozco?– pregunto Naruto displicentemente

–Vaya, ya te olvidaste de mi ¿eh?… Nos conocimos en los exámenes Chunin de tu aldea– le explico Kabuto con calma

–Ya me acuerdo, eres ese sujeto que reprobó 7 veces… Yoroi o era Tsurugi…no era…– Naruto lucía confundido

–Eh, no yo soy Kabuto– dijo este al ver que Naruto no parecía recordar su nombre

–A claro, Kabuto… Y ¿Qué haces por aquí?–

–Tras lo sucedido con el sandaime el comercio ha disminuido radicalmente por lo que me vi forzado a venir hasta esta zona en busca de nuevos implementos médicos– explico Kabuto mecánicamente

–No sabia que fueras un ninja medico–

–Eh si bueno… ¿y tu que haces por aquí?– pregunto ahora Kabuto

–Espero a alguien– dijo Naruto sin mirar a Kabuto

–¿A Sasuke o a Sakura?, por que… yo los he visto hace poco– Kabuto miraba a Naruto de reojo en espera de su reacción

Al escuchar esto Naruto prácticamente salto de su asiento sonriendo de oreja a oreja –¿Es en serio?… ¿Dónde están ahora?–

–Si lo deseas te puedo llevar donde los vi por ultima vez– ofreció cortésmente Kabuto

–Genial, ¿ellos están bien, cierto?– pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado

–Si están bien– aseguro Kabuto

Naruto suspiro aliviado "_Parece que nos preocupamos por nada_" pensó

Kabuto dirigía a Naruto hacia la guarida donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, sonriendo mientras miraba a su futuro espécimen, después de todo no todos los días se tiene a disposición un jinjuriki con el cual experimentar

* * *

><p>En un hotel, por ahí cerca Tsunade y Shizune se registraban para pasar la noche, desde el encuentro con Orochimaru Tsunade había estado muy callada. Entrando en la habitación…<p>

–Vaya que habitación tan grande, ¿No le parece Tsunade-sama?– decía Shizune sonriente, pero Tsunade no reaccionaba –Bueno parece que por hoy tiene una buena racha, ¿Qué tal si vamos y apostamos un poco?– ofreció no muy segura en espera de una respuesta por parte de u maestra pero nada… –Tsunade-sama…– llamo Shizune con un tono de tristeza comenzando a hartarse de la situación

–Shizune, déjame sola– dijo con una voz cansada, Tsunade se echo en la cama, mirando hacia la pared

–Pero usted no…– Shizune aun seguía preocupada respecto a la actitud de Tsunade

–Solo necesito pensar las cosas a solas– dijo Tsunade fatigada

–Esta bien Tsunade-sama…– respondió Shizune resignada, luego recordó algo –Bien, iré a buscar al viejo Jiraija para decirle que aun esta en este pueblo– dijo sonriendo

–¿Qué?– de repente Tsunade se levanto de la cama como si de pronto hubiese recuperado su energía habitual

–Después de todo él la invito a salir…– explicaba Shizune sonriendo tiernamente antes de salir de la habitación

–Espera…– Tsunade trato de detenerla resignándose al ver que no la podría alcanzar "_Maldición había olvidado eso_" pensaba tirándose en la cama mirando el techo

Afuera Shizune sujetaba su pecho angustiada con los sucesos del día "_No me queda sino confiar en Tsunade-sama… estoy segura que entrara en razón… y hará lo correcto_" pensaba tratando de calmarse

En la guarida provisional de Orochimaru, Sakura recobraba el conocimiento…

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh? ¿Donde estoy?<em>" se preguntaba mirando alrededor notando que estaba atada, mientras trataba de recordar como había terminado en esa situación, pero solo recordaba haber hablado con Kabuto y luego todo se hizo oscuro "_Mi cabeza… como duele, cuando vea a Kabuto lo mato, bien ahora debo salir de aquí…_" al tratar de levantarse cayo al suelo, ya que sus musculosa aun estaban paralizados además de que su cuerpo se sentía mas pesado de lo usual "_Eh? Parece que hay alguien detrás de mí_" entendió cundo sintió una débil respiración atrás suyo, volteo para ver de quien se trataba pero desde donde estaba era incapaz de verle notando a duras penas su cabello oscuro, por mucho que trato fue incapaz de despertarlo "_Maldición esta inconsciente, así solo me estorbara_" pensaba con impotencia "_¿Pero que?… mis piernas no responden, esto es grave… Sasuke Naruto por favor ayúdenme_"

* * *

><p>A Jiraija solo le faltaba una zona por revisar antes de decir que ya había recorrido todo el pueblo, recién ahí noto que comenzaba a oscurecer "<em>Naruto debe estar esperándome en la plaza como le indique, debo darme prisa<em>" pensaba Jiraija con calma, levanto la vista y al otro lado de la calle pudo ver a Naruto "_¿Qué demonios… es que no se da cuenta de lo peligrosa que es esta zona?_" ya se acercaba para regañarle cuando vio que le acompañaba un muchacho a simple vista normal, pero cuando se acerco algo en él le era extrañamente familiar, tras analizarlo bien llego a una conclusión… tenia que estar relacionado con Orochimaru; sin duda alguna el debía ser uno de sus subordinados, como desconocía el potencial del muchacho debía actuar con cautela…

–Bien por aquí, ya estamos cerca Naruto-kun– decía Kabuto dirigiendo a Naruto

Hasta este punto Naruto le había seguido sin oponer resistencia alguna, pero viendo esa calle de aspecto sospechoso algo dentro de el le decía que era mala idea andar por esa zona y que debía alejarse de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible –¿Estas seguro que están por aquí?– pregunto Naruto inquieto

–Como ya te dije acá los vi por última vez pero pienso que aun deberían estar cerca–

Naruto trago saliva –Bien…– dijo por fin, después de todo Sakura y Sasuke podían estar por ahí, valía la pena el arriesgarse un poco y adentrarse por esa zona…

O eso hubiera hecho de no se por que alguien se lo impidió, ahí delante suyo estaba Jiraija que le miraba irritado –¿Qué tal Naruto, disfrutando de la excursión?– dijo Jiraija con un tono sarcástico.

–Ero-sennin… ¡Ay! eso duele– se quejo Naruto por el golpe que recibió

–Mocoso te dije que me esperaras en la plaza… ¡¿Qué rayos haces deambulando por esta zona?–, comenzó por regañarle mirando de reojo a Kabuto que lucía entre sorprendido y molesto; antes de que Naruto comenzara a justificarse, Jiraija continuo –Y además… ¿Quién es tu amiguito?–

–Oh, es un tío que conocí en los exámenes Chunin, el los repitió como 7 veces…–

–No tenías por que mencionar eso– murmuro Kabuto un tanto avergonzado –Mi nombre es Kabuto, encantado de conocerlo… yo, estoy impresionado, no esperaba encontrarme con uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin… Jiraija-sennin ¿no es así?– dijo mostrando una falsa admiración

Jiraija le contemplaba tratando de ver a través de su convincente actuación "_Quizás me equivoque con… no estoy seguro tiene que ser un subordinado de Orochimaru_" –Es correcto… tu pareces saber mucho de…– Jiraija decía con cautela en espera de que soltara algo

–Y quien no, ustedes tres son los únicos que lograron sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con el líder de Amegakure, Salamandra Hanzō– le respondió Kabuto muy animado

Jiraija que no se tragaba la actuación de Kabuto decido hace una pregunta un poco mas directa –Y dime ¿A dónde pensabas llevar a Naruto?–

–Je, bueno vera me tope con Sasuke y Sakura…– "_Maldición, eso quiere decir que están con Orochimaru_" pensó Jiraija furioso –…y pensé en traer a Naruto ya que al parecer los están buscando– termino de decir Kabuto

–Que bueno, entonces llévanos a los dos– dijo Jiraija sujetando a Naruto

–Por supuesto– dijo Kabuto bajando la mirada, en definitiva no podía llevar a Jiraija con Orochimaru, el aun no estaba en condiciones para pelear, no le quedaba sino llevarlo a otro lugar para despistarlo, para su suerte había un parque al final de la calle –Oh vaya, parece que ya se fueron, lo siento creo que solo les hice perder el tiempo– se disculpo cortésmente Kabuto

–No lo veo así…– dijo Jiraija –tu nombre completo es Kabuto Yakushi, el único sobreviviente a la batalla del paso de las campanillas criado por un shinobi medico de Konoha, sin embargo cuando el murió tu desapareciste–

–Ciertamente esta en lo correcto– contesto Kabuto sonriendo pero atento para atacar

"_Ya basta de rodeos_" se dijo Jiraija crispado –¿De verdad planeabas traer a Naruto a esta plaza? O ibas a llevarlo donde tienes cautivos a Sasuke y Sakura–

–Ero-sennin que dice un tipo como el…– estaba por decir Naruto confundido pero Jiraija se lo impido tapándole la boca

–¿De que me servirían a mi, una mocosa que no se puede defender ni a si misma y un arrogante que sobrevalora sus propias habilidades?–

–No trates de engañarme ese olor a muerte que llevas encima no puede ser otro… tu eres uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru–

Kabuto suspiro –Parece que después de todo no puedo engañar a un Sannin tan fácilmente–

–Pero… ¿que sucede aquí?– pregunto Naruto confundido

–Naruto quédate atrás… este sujeto es peligroso– dijo Jiraija apartando a Naruto hacia atrás con su brazo

–Pero que dices ero-sennin el…– dijo Naruto sin terminar su frase al ver a Kabuto atacarlos precipitadamente con unas shuriken que lanzo y que Jiraija fácilmente atrapo

"_¿Acaso era tan fuerte cuando lo conocí?_" Se preguntaba Naruto al ver pelear a Kabuto, claro que Jiraija le llevaba ventaja pero aun así era un enemigo de temer…

En un descuido de Jiraija, Kabuto logro alejarse lo suficiente como para escapar, pero antes de hacerlo, de pronto quedó estático cayendo al suelo, detrás suyo estaba Shizune –Que descuidado…eh?– dijo Shizune burlona haciendo referencia a Kabuto en el suelo

–Que bueno es verte tan pronto– dijo Jiraija sonriendo

–Lo mismo digo– Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa

Kabuto estaba furioso al verse indefenso pero lo escondía tras una mascara de calma –Atacar por la espalda, que cosa tan cobarde–

Antes de que Shizune interviniera para defenderse, Jiraija hablo –Ahora lo único que importa es que me digas en donde están Sakura y Sasuke–

Kabuto le dio un gesto desdeñoso –No tengo intenciones de decirle eso–

–Ya veremos si dices lo mismo después…– amenazaba Jiraija

–Ahórrese las amenazas, no sirven conmigo– dijo sonriendo perversamente

Tras amordazar a Kabuto, fueron a una casa abandonada a afueras de la aldea, donde trataron de sacarle información sobre Orochimaru, pero nada… aun con todos sus esfuerzos Kabuto no dijo nada que fuera útil, aburrido de una acción que cada vez parecía mas y mas inútil, Jiraija salió a contemplar las estrellas para calmarse, seguido de Shizune…

–Ya se hizo bastante tarde, ¿Qué no iba a salir con Tsunade-sama?– pregunto Shizune de la forma mas casual

Con lo preocupado que estaba Jiraija se había olvidado de ese detalle –Es verdad, creí que para estas alturas estaría en otra aldea– dijo volteando a ver a Shizune

Shizune empezó a titubear nerviosamente –Hubo un inconveniente, que nos obligo a quedarnos…– dijo bajando la vista mostrando una preocupación latente –Vaya a su cita yo vigilare al prisionero y a Naruto– ofreció Shizune ahora sonriendo

–No puedo hacer eso… ese chico esta relacionado con Orochimaru, él es muy peligroso–

–Orochimaru ¿eh?– dijo Shizune algo indiferente

El tono con el que Shizune dijo aquello le pareció extraño a Jiraija, ella solía exagerar en estas cosas –¿Acaso ya sabias que Orochimaru estaba rondando por aquí?– pregunto Jiraija

–Solo digo que debí imaginarlo, solo el tendría sujetos tan desquiciados bajo su mando– respondió felicitándose a si misma por su respuesta

–Ja, ja, ja si… Pero ahí algo que me inquieta ¿Tsunade se vio con Orochimaru?–

El nerviosismo de Shizune aumentó –¿Por que no le pregunta usted mismo?… Yo puedo encargarme de un niño y un sujeto inmovilizado– dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta

–Bien si lo pones así–

* * *

><p>Tsunade estaba en un pequeño bar había planeado tomar un par de tragos y luego ir a dormir, pero al tener la botella de sake al frente no se pudo resistir… Y así fue como termino por beber varias botellas más<p>

–Buenas noches venerable anciana– dijo una voz madura

Si había algo que Tsunade no toleraba era que le dijeran anciana, cogió una de las botellas vacías y se la lanzó al descarado… –Que no me ves bien, viejo idiota… a Jiraija eres tu, ¿Cómo me hallaste?– dijo calmándose

–Shizune me dijo donde podrías estar– le respondió Jiraija sentándose a su lado

–Esa entrometida, cuando la vea me las va a pagar…– dijo a la vez que tomaba otro trago de sake

–Oye no crees que ya bebiste demás– dijo Jiraija viendo el estado de su vieja amiga

–De que hablas la noche es joven bebe tú también– respondió Tsunade sirviéndole una copa de sake a Jiraija

Jiraija acepto la copa bebiendo de buena gana, de reojo miraba a su compañera la cual parecía estar normal pero… –Te enteraste, nuestro viejo amigo Orochimaru anda por esta zona– comento Jiraija tras beber notando que Tsunade de pronto que quedo estática

* * *

><p>No se olviden de comentar... en serio ¬¬<p> 


	18. Solo un conocido

Me es dificil creer que no actualizo desde el año pasado, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido a veces… aunque me gusta contar la historia de mi vida a ustedes solo les importa el fic, no quiero aburrirlos mas.

solo espero lo disfruten…

* * *

><p>Era temprano ya, ese día había amanecido nublado dándole un aspecto sombrío al ambiente, como un presagio de lo que venia; Tsunade caminaba derecho hacia su antiguo compañero sintiendo la tensión del ambiente aumentar cada segundo, detrás de ella se hallaban Shizune y Jiraija yacían inconscientes en el suelo, hace no mucho ellos habían tratado de detenerla fallando en el proceso, ahora Tsunade iba con Orochimaru dispuesta a curarle los brazos; aun sabiendo que con esto ponía en riesgo a la aldea de Konoha.<p>

–Alto ahí anciana, si das un paso mas, jamás te lo perdonare– grito una voz conocida, Tsunade rápidamente volteo la mirada quedando al shock cuando vio a un joven shinobi parado frente a ella acaso era… ¿_Nawaki?_… no era imposible, al fijarse bien vio que se trataba de Naruto… Esto bastó para que Tsunade se quebrara, al ver a Naruto con esa determinación en los ojos… el era idéntico a Nawaki, en casi todos los aspectos

–Uno tras otro…– decía Tsunade entre lagrimas –¿Por qué, por que tiene que ser tan malo el querer verlos solo una vez mas?… ya no mas, yo ya se lo que debo hacer…– dijo secando sus lagrimas a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo verde que llevaba encima

–Así que decidiste…– Orochimaru estaba irritado con la situación

–Voy a aplastar todos tus huesos, sucio traidor–

–Es una pena en verdad iba a revivirlos– dijo Orochimaru con asco

Tsunade reflexiono brevemente –Si te ayudase ahora, solo ensuciaría sus memorias–

Rápidamente Tsunade dio una patada que destrozó el suelo donde estaba Orochimaru, el que tubo que huir al menos hacia un terreno que le diese algo de ventaja, en el camino se percato de una presencia que… De pronto sonriendo paro en seco desconcertando a Tsunade "_Parece que los papeles se invertirán ahora_" pensaba para si Orochimaru –Llegas tarde, Kabuto– dijo con frialdad. De pronto a su lado apareció Kabuto –perdóneme Orochimaru-sama–

–¿Es uno de tus subordinados? Eso no cambia las cosas, los aplastare a los dos– dijo Tsunade muy confiada

A lo cual Kabuto sonrió con malicia –como un medico ninja, es un honor conocerla por fin Tsunade-senpai–

–Guárdate los halagos niño, y prepárate a recibir la paliza de tu vida–

–No deberías subestimar a tus oponentes–

* * *

><p>–Ero-sennin, ¿estas bien?–<p>

–Naruto…– murmuro Jiraija al momento que recobraba la conciencia –esto es malo parece que tendré que… detenerla– dijo sintiéndose triste apesadumbrado con la ultima parte

–¿Hablas de la anciana?, ya no es necesario no se que hizo que cambiara de opinión pero ahora esta de nuestro lado…– dijo Naruto sonriendo radiantemente

Las palabras de Naruto fueron un gran alivio para Jiraija –¿En serio?… es un alivio–

Naruto aun no entendía como había perdido contra la anciana –Me decepcionas creí que eras más fuerte que eso– le recrimino a Jiraija, el cual solo desvió la mirada ignorando lo que decía Naruto

–Eh si, si debemos ver como se encuentra Shizune–

–Ero-sennin, ¡No cambies de tema!– reclamó Naruto siendo ignorado en el proceso "_Seguro que no dejaba de mirarle los pechos_" pensó con desdén

* * *

><p>Orochimaru se mantuvo al margen dejando a Kabuto pelear, el solo, contra Tsunade; la cual ataco primero lanzando una serie de puñetazos y patadas, usando su fuerza monstruosa, que Kabuto apenas podía esquivar y se terminaba destruyendo, en su lugar, el terreno sobre el que se encontraban.<p>

–En su momento fuiste la mejor, pero te puedo asegurar que yo ya he superado ese nivel…– dijo Kabuto exasperando a Tsunade, la que comenzó un nuevo ataque totalmente enfurecida, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de acabar con Kabuto.

Tomando impulso en una roca del terreno, Tsunade se lanzo hacia Kabuto para lanzarle un puñetazo que de haberle dado le hubiera dejado fuera de combate, sin embargo Kabuto logro escapar al refugiarse tras de otra roca, aprovechando que el cuerpo de Tsunade aun estaba en el aire y usando su bisturí de chakra este logro tocar zonas claves de la anatomía de Tsunade, pero al hacerlo él se había acercado demasiado, terminando por recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó a volar muy lejos de ahí

Era apenas el primer golpe que había logrado darle y ya estaba cansada "_A este paso este mocoso va a…_" pensaba Tsunade sintiendo pánico cuando al intentar moverse sus músculos parecían no responder, estaban desgarrados "_Mi cuerpo no responde… no digas que él_"

Kabuto al verla sonrió su último ataque había resultado ahora la tenia donde quería –Terminemos con esto le parece– dijo maliciosamente, pero algo andaba mal con su cuerpo al tratar de dar un paso sus piernas no fueron las que respondieron y termino por caer al suelo, sus patrones corporales habían sido completamente alterados.

–No notaste que con mi ataque anterior afecte tus nervios ¿verdad?– ahora era Tsunade la que reía, aprovechando el tiempo que había ganado para si misma empezó a sanar sus heridas sin comprender el porque Orochimaru se mantenía al margen, bueno eso era mejor para ella… pero de pronto al levantar la vista quedo en shock al ver que Kabuto se dirigía hacia ella con un kunai en la mano "_Imposible_" se dijo a si misma un ataque a los nervios no podía ser reparado en tan poco tiempo.

–Le dije que no me subestime– dijo el antes de atacarla con su kunai, rápidamente Tsunade se puso de pie y esquivando su ataque le propino un golpe certero en la nuca, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido, y ya con la mayoría de sus lesiones sanadas, empezando una segunda ronda de golpes dirigidos a Kabuto.

Kabuto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente superado por Tsunade por lo que se vio obligado a usar una artimaña, cuando la tuvo bastante cerca se corto las venas empapándola completamente con su sangre.

De inmediato Tsunade se quedo congelada, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar quedando completamente indefensa ante el.

Kabuto aprovecho para darle un golpe tirándola al piso, donde le propino algunas patadas mas, sin embargo Tsunade no se defendía, dejando a Kabuto consternado "_¿Y esta es la legendaria Sannin que comparte el titulo de Orochimaru-sama?"_ se preguntaba al acercársele ella se alejo arrastrándose en el piso, lo que colmo la paciencia de Kabuto –Alguien como tú no merece el titulo de Sannin, me das asco– le dijo, y harto de ver lo vulnerable de ella decidió liquidarla en ese instante…

Justo entonces llego Shizune para ayudarle, –Tsunade-sama… tu…– dijo esta mirando a Kabuto con furia, sosteniendo a Tsunade con cuidado.

* * *

><p>En el mismo campo de batalla muy cerca de ahí; Jiraija y Naruto confrontaban a Orochimaru, tarea que se les hizo difícil ya que para empezar Naruto no era oponente para Orochimaru y encima Jiraija, gracias a Tsunade, aun seguía narcotizado haciéndosele difícil el moverse y usar su chakra.<p>

Jiraija trato de convocar una de sus sapos pero con su chakra bloqueado trajo una rana no más grande que un perro

–Ja, ja, ja… justo lo que esperaba del gran Jiraija– se burlo Orochimaru

–¡Cállate! es que no puedo usar toda mi fuerza– dijo Jiraija en defensa sintiéndose humillado, Naruto al ver esto quiso apoyar a Jiraija pero solo convoco una rana aun mas pequeña que la de Jiraija

–A este paso ni siquiera tendré que intervenir– siseó Orochimaru sarcásticamente

* * *

><p>…No había mucho que Shizune pudiera hacer por Tsunade en ese instante, le puso encima el saco verde que antes había tirado, luego encarando a Kabuto peleo con él, aunque Shizune era muy hábil, Kabuto lo era mas, así que no paso mucho antes de que Shizune cayese al suelo derrotada.<p>

Una vez más Kabuto se dirigía a Tsunade, pero antes de poder golpearla, Naruto se apareció interrumpiendo el ataque de Kabuto, de inmediato Naruto trato de atacarle con un rasengan, el cual Kabuto esquivo con facilidad y usando su bisturí de chakra le desgarro los músculos de la pierna como había hecho antes con Tsunade, Naruto cayo al suelo y sin poder moverse recibió una paliza por parte de Kabuto a la vez que era insultado por este ultimo, harto Naruto frena sus patadas con la mano y solo con su fuerza de voluntad logra ponerse de pie sin embargo Kabuto le da un golpe en la nuca haciéndole caer nuevamente. Aun con su estado Naruto logro superar sus heridas dispuesto a proteger a Tsunade.

Tsunade al verle levantarse una vez mas y encima sangrar comenzó a alarmarse y temer por Naruto –Huye rápido de aquí– le grito, pero Naruto no le hizo caso –Yo no retrocederé– fue lo único que le dijo antes de convocar un clon de sombra y lanzarse al ataque contra Kabuto; una vez mas se vio volar la sangre ese día, Naruto había recibido el golpe de la kunai con la mano agarrando a la vez la mano de Kabuto dejándolo fijo en ese lugar mientras que con la otra libre, ayudado por su clon, efectuó un rasengan que se dirigió al estomago de Kabuto, antes de salir volando Kabuto hizo un ultimo ataque en Naruto, quedando así fuera de combate al menos por ahora. Naruto había ganado pero el último ataque de Kabuto había sido más devastador de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, así sin fuerzas Naruto se derrumbó.

Tsunade de pronto olvido su fobia y corrió para auxiliar a Naruto, asustada al ver que era su corazón el que había sido severamente dañado, no podía dejarle morir, le aplico los primeros auxilios rogando que sobreviviese, finalmente su tratamiento resultó y Naruto parecía estar fuera de peligro…

–Anciana, estamos a mano con el asunto del collar, ¿vale?– dijo Naruto antes de caer inconsciente. Tsunade no pudo evitar reír con aquello, para esas alturas ya había olvidado todo ese asunto, ya sin poder contenerse se quito su collar y se lo coloco a Naruto. De pronto percibió el peligro acercarse, se trataba de Orochimaru aprovechando su cuello inhumanamente flexible iba preparado para matar a Naruto, usando una espada que salía desde su garganta del interior de una serpiente. Sabiendo que ya era tare para reaccionar, Tsunade se pone como escudo para Naruto, siendo atravesada mas de una vez…

–¿Por qué proteges a este niño?– pregunto Orochimaru

–Por que protegiendo a este niño protejo mi hogar… la aldea de Konoha– le respondió Tsunade a la vez que le atinaba un golpe en la cara mandando a volar su cabeza dislocada lejos, habiendo superado su miedo a la sangre, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba en un estado terrible, no tenia muchas opciones en ese momento debía usar ese jutsu…

Realizando una serie de sellos con las manos liberó el sello Yin que llevaba sellado en su frente liberando así el chakra necesario para realizar su jutsu especial de Restauración Divina, Orochimaru miraba extrañado como las heridas en el cuerpo de Tsunade desaparecían por completo, ya recuperada y con el firme deseo de derrotar a Orochimaru, ella cogió algo de la sangre superficial que había quedado sobre su cuerpo y realizo su técnica de invocación más poderosa trayendo al campo de batalla a Katsuyu una gigantesca babosa de lomo azul y el resto blanco.

A su vez Jiraija convoco, tras varios intentos fallidos, a Gamabunta un sapo gigante. Kabuto que acababa de recobrar la conciencia, fue junto con Orochimaru ayudándole para que convocara a Manda su serpiente gigante.

Manda inicio atacando a Katsuyu enrollándose alrededor de esta a la vez que Gamabunta saco su espada Tanto para atacar a Manda fallando en el proceso Tsunade fue por la espada que Gamabunta dejo caer, la cual pudo manipular gracias a su descomunal fuerza, clavándola en la cabeza de manda dejándola fija en el suelo. En respuesta Orochimaru uso su lengua, tan flexible como su cuello, para ahorcar a Tsunade pero ella aprovecha y usando la lengua como una soga tiro de ella acercando a Orochimaru hacia si misma asestándole el primer golpe ese día, pero no lo dejo así aun sosteniendo su lengua volvió a tirar de ella y le golpeo nuevamente lanzándolo por los aires, Tsunade saltó y en el aire, donde Orochimaru no los podría esquivar, Tsunade le dio varios golpes mas que le hicieron caer al suelo pesadamente, donde Tsunade le perseguía propinándole varios golpes más, finalmente decidió terminar con él en ese instante, así que acumulando chakra en la mano le dio un golpe final que lo mando a volar chocando contra la espada Tanto de Gamabunta cayendo muy cerca de Kabuto donde quedo inconsciente…

Kabuto fue tan rápido como pudo al lado de Orochimaru queriendo escapar de ahí sin embargo eso seria complicado cuando: apenas si podía mantenerse de pie; estaba rodeado por Jiraija de un lado y Tsunade del otro; Orochimaru necesitaba urgentemente tratamiento médico… no sabiendo que más hacer se vio obligado a negociar…

–Este es el fin para ustedes– bramo Tsunade mirando a Kabuto

–Sin Orochimaru-sama no habrá nadie capaz de convocar a Manda– dijo Kabuto sin molestarse en devolverles la mirada

Tsunade presintió que algo malo pasaba –Y ¿para que querríamos convocarle?–

–Oh… creí que seguían buscando a ese par de mocosos… Sakura y Sasuke ¿no?– dijo Kabuto perversamente

–Maldito quieres decir que ellos están…– ahora Jiraija fue quien reaccionó

–Así es están en ese lugar ahora mismo– contesto Kabuto

Tsunade enfadada de pronto dijo –Te romperé todos los huesos si no…–

–Y ¿Qué ganara con eso?, esta vez hemos perdido y tal parece que no nos dejaran marcharnos… Así que les hare una propuesta; se los devolveré si nos dejan ir–

Tanto Jiraija como Tsunade permanecieron en silencio ante la propuesta, Kabuto decidió que lo mejor seria… –Bien si necesitan algún estímulo– dijo mientras dibujaba algunos símbolos en el brazo de Orochimaru haciéndole convocar una robusta serpiente la cual escupió de su interior a Sakura

–Sakura…– Jiraija fue y cogiéndola cuidadosamente reviso que no se tratase de un clon –tú desgraciado ¿Qué le hiciste?– dijo furioso

–Ella esta bien solo inconsciente… entonces ¿acepta la propuesta?– dijo Kabuto aun teniendo a Sasuke bajo su control

Tsunade aun no estaba segura de ello pero al ver la desesperación reflejados en los ojos de Jiraija no pudo sino ceder –Bien… lárguense de aquí… no quiero ver sus asquerosos rostros nunca más–

Entonces Kabuto le hizo a un inconsciente Orochimaru volver a convocar otra robusta serpiente, pero no podía estar seguro de que escaparían así sin más; por lo que al tener a su frente el cuerpo de Sasuke lo empujo hacia el vacio lejos valiéndose de la confusión para huir de ahí con Orochimaru a cuestas –Si no lo revisas inmediatamente ese chico podría morir– dijo a la vez que desaparecía el cuerpo de Manda dejando sin un lugar que pisar a Jiraija y Tsunade. Jiraija agarró a Sakura asegurándose de que esta no se lastimara con la caída Tsunade quiso ir por Kabuto, pero se sintió obligada a ir por Sasuke, las ultimas palabras que había dicho Kabuto parecían ser ciertas…

Ya en el suelo Tsunade reviso a Sasuke consternada al notar que había sido engañada, Sasuke estaba en perfecto estado solo inconsciente, solo por las dudas reviso también a Sakura la cual estaba en el mismo estado que Sasuke…

–Si los vuelvo a ver los mato–

* * *

><p>Tras una reparadora noche, al día siguiente…<p>

–Y… ¿vendrás a Konoha con nosotros Tsunade?– pregunto Jiraija con normalidad

Tsunade medito un rato –No, aun hay muchos lugares que quiero ir, ver casinos que…–

De pronto Jiraija sonrió pícaramente –¿Sabes?, en Konoha hay alguien que asegura que tú terminaste por enfermarle–

Tsunade estaba confundida, tratando de hacer memoria…

–Así es, parece que no eres tan buena medico, uno de tus pacientes dice que empeoro con…–

Tan pronto como oyó las palabras "_no eres tan buena_" estalló –Cómo se atreve, ¿Quién dijo eso?… no importa cuando le vea le mostrare lo que es empeorar– nadie podía ensuciar su nombre como ninja médico, el idiota que lo hiciese pagaría las consecuencias…

Tsunade caminaba hecha una fiera rumbo hacia Konoha seguida por Jiraija que reía divertido, Naruto quiso satisfacer su curiosidad –¿Qué le dijiste a la abuela ero-sennin?– pregunto

–Nada que deba interesarte, lo que importa es que ira a Konoha con nosotros–

* * *

><p>En un tejado se hallaba una figura conocida que sonreía al ver el grupo que se dirigía a Konoha…<p>

–Parece que me preocupe por nada– dijo Itachi al ver que su hermanito se hallaba en una pieza, luego su mirada se oscureció y mirando en otra dirección agregó –Bien le mostraré a ese sujeto lo que sucede cuando te metes con un Uchiha– no le había sido muy difícil hallar la guarida temporal donde estaba Orochimaru. Se dirigió a ese lugar con relativa calma, pero algo que no esperaba sucedió "_¿Por qué justo ahora?_" pesaba impotente al sentir que su cuerpo perdía el control, trato en vano de buscar las pastillas que contrarrestaban dichos efectos pero ya era tarde su cuerpo colapso y antes de perder el conocimiento vio un figura oscura junto a él –_Ayuda_– susurro justo antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aca… con todo esto de Tsunade me he alejado un poco del tema central, bien desde aqui me concentrare en Itachi y los hechos que lo marcaron cuando era mas joven…<p>

No me gusta ser rebundante pero espero les guste, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar, los examenes me tienen casi sin vida sumado a eso el trabajo y otras actividades que me da pereza enumerar…

O bien, Comenten ¿si?


	19. Culpable

Mis estudios no me dan tiempo para nada pero me siento mal dejando esta historia de lado tanto tiempo, así que por hoy hare un ezfuerzo… Acá el capitulo 19, que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>–¿Bien donde está?– preguntaba Tsunade hecha una fiera. Hace no mucho que habían llegado a la aldea de Konoha y ella ya buscaba al que "desacreditaba" su reputación.<p>

–Vamos Tsunade cálmate– decía Jiraija en un intento por calmarle

–Debo saber… ¿Dónde se encuentra el paciente al que debo revisar?– preguntó Tsunade mirando a Naruto de pronto

–En el hospital de Konoha habitación 206– respondió Naruto mecánicamente

Entonces Tsunade se alejo corriendo, dejando al grupo muy atrás

–Idiota ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?– le reclamo Jiraija sujetando por hombros a Naruto

–Se supone que la trajimos para que viera a Itachi– dijo Sasuke en defensa de Naruto

–Si pero a este paso lo va a matar– dijo Jiraija, antes de salir corriendo buscando detener a Tsunade

Con las palabras de Jiraija el grupo fue tras de Tsunade sin conseguir alcanzarle, por lo que, armando gran alboroto, entraron en el hospital apurando el paso por llegar a la habitación 206

"_Maldición a estas alturas ella ya_…" pensó Jiraija abriendo la puerta de golpe tratando de prevenir el desastre –Cálmate Tsunade fui yo…–

La escena con la que se encontraron sin embargo, fue muy distinta a lo que esperaban, Tsunade estaba al lado de su paciente que yacía inconsciente en la cama, ella volteo para mirar al grupo que acababa de entrar en la habitación de Itachi con el ceño fruncido –Esto es un hospital, LÁRGUENSE Y DEJEN DESCANSAR A LOS ENFERMOS– grito mientras los votaba bruscamente de la habitación

**_Afuera en el pasillo…_**

–Como puede ser alguien tan ruidoso, por favor márchense molestan a los pacientes– dijo una enfermera que les había seguido desde su ruidosa entrada al hospital

Naruto suspiró –Parece que la anciana no le hará nada a Itachi… ¿Y ahora que?–

–Debemos rendirle cuentas al hokage– dijo Jiraija mientras se sacudía el polvo de encima ya que había caído sobre el cesto de basura –Ustedes vayan a descansar yo le daré el informe a Minato– dijo saliendo del hospital

* * *

><p>En la oficina del hokage Minato se hallaba centrado con el papeleo diario, cuando Jiraija entro su oficina<p>

–Oye Minato– saludo Jiraija alzando la mano

–Sensei, así que ya regresaron…– Minato muy animado se levanto, abandonando su trabajo, para saludar a su sensei –¿Acaso hubo algún problema? ¿Cómo esta Naruto?…¿Por qué no esta aquí? ¿Dónde están…?–

–Cálmate Minato no tuve mayor inconveniente… un ahora Naruto debería estar en ichiraku–

–Bien… perdone sensei he estado algo preocupado… ¿Le dieron muchos problemas? –

–Siéntate hokage, veo que tienes bastante papeleo que atender; además debes escuchar el informe que te debo dar acerca de la misión–

–Es verdad, lo siento– se disculpo sonriendo

–Je, je, je… ya veras a Naruto dentro de poco… deja de angustiarte– dijo Jiraija en un intento por calmar a Minato. El papeleo para el hokage solía ser algo pesado, pero lo que Jiraija observaba ya era demasiado… –Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que se te acumulo tanto papeleo?– pregunto Jiraija mirando las enormes torres de papel

–Ja… eso, fue todo cortesía de mi estimado Itachi Uchiha… no entiendo como él puede ser tan… ¿sabes cuantas veces escapo del hospital en estos días?– dijo Minato con sarcasmo, antes de que Jiraija pudiera responder continuo –…86 VECES, y no solo eso la ultima vez se salió de la aldea, quien sabe hasta donde habrá ido, lo único que sé es que apareció afuera de la aldea inconsciente y desde entonces no ha despertado– continuo su discurso, cada vez mas exasperado

–Ya veo entonces no fue Tsunade la que lo dejo en ese estado– comento Jiraija entre risas dejando a Minato confuso

* * *

><p>–Tengo hambre vamos por algo de ramen– anunció Naruto<p>

–No, debo ir a casa primero– se disculpó Sakura marchándose del lugar

–Oh bueno Sakura-chan…– Naruto miraba decepcionado como se iba Sakura, ya que era más agradable para él comer con amigos –Y tu idiota…– dijo Naruto despectivamente –hagamos una competencia, el que coma menos paga la cuenta–

–No quiero ramen–

–O es que te asusta perder contra mi, por que si es así te comprenderé…–

–Cállate Naruto solo no…–

–O si, si claro… tienes miedo– dijo con una sonrisa que desquicio a Sasuke

Tras una breve pelea ambos guenin se dirigieron hacia ichiraku

* * *

><p>Tsunade contemplaba el cuerpo desgastado de Itachi, Tsunade entendía que era su deber como médico el sanarle… Ya después podría matarlo, "<em>aunque, pudiera ser también que Jiraija dijera eso solo para hacerme regresar a la aldea…<em>" razonó por unos segundos. –_De todos modos alguien morirá_– susurró finalmente –Bien, lo primero ahora es ver que le pasa a tu cuerpo– dijo remangándose las mangas, concentrando su chakra, lista para hacer un diagnostico completo de su nuevo paciente

–Ya me acorde de ti… Itachi Uchiha– dijo al finalizar el análisis –Pero no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?… Pues claro tu imprudente familia y tu propia estupidez– Tsunade suspiraba exasperada mientras iba hacia un estante –Antes de empezar con esto, quiero saber, que paso aquella noche– cogió una jeringa que lleno con un suero especial –Bien con esto debería bastar– Tan pronto como introdujo el suero en Itachi, este despertó y su primera reacción fue el quitarse la mascara de oxigeno del rostro –No te lo quites– ordeno ella

–Tsunade-sensei* ¿Qué hace aquí?–

–Eso me gustaría saber a mí también ¿Qué haces en el hospital y más aun con tu cuerpo en ese estado?–

–Bueno estoy bastante seguro de que ya leyó el reporte medico pero supongo que debo decirle que abuse de algunos fármacos…–

–No me mientas, uno no queda en ese estado por unas pocas drogas, hace varios años YO me encargue personalmente de tu tratamiento, y tú aun no estabas curado la vez que abandonaste el hospital… Ahora puedo saber el porqué abandonaste el hospital sin mi consentimiento aquella noche–

–Eso ahora ya no tiene importancia, ¿no le parece?–

–Quizás para ti, pero yo no estaré satisfecha hasta saber la verdad…–

–Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió, solo pregúnteme lo que no sabe–

–Bien, tú ya estabas prácticamente curado, pero esa noche tras ese ataque inesperado… –

–¿Inesperado?– interrumpió Itachi –Usted estaba a cargo, debería saber que enfermeras están de turno y lo que hacen–

–Si es verdad, pero aun así no puedo vigilarlas a todas, además eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes bien que contigo nunca deje que te viera una enfermera… era YO la que te vigilaba y por eso me molesta que…–

–Se equivoca una enfermera entro esa noche a mi habitación… se suponía que por orden suya–

–Dime como era–

–Bueno ella era joven de baja estatura cabello blanco creo, usaba el uniforme del hospital–

–No recuerdo a nadie así…esa noche tuve una emergencia fuera del hospital, así que se me hizo imposible el ir a vigilarte esa noche. Se suponía que no regresaría al hospital, pero por alguna razón regresé, de no haber sido así, lo más seguro es que hubieras muerto aquella noche…–

–Ese ataque fue culpa de aquella enfermera, me inyecto algo esa noche–

–¿Por qué no me avisaste?–

–Era un Uchiha, usted sabe la poca confianza que tenía mi clan hacia Konoha–

–Y aun cuando fui a verte en frente de todo tu clan…–

–Ya no confiaba en usted–

Tsunade permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera decir

–Konoha nunca confió de nuestro clan, eso hizo al clan desconfiar de Konoha incluso con mi edad podía darme cuenta de la tensión que había, por como me miraban o incluso como me trataban algunos, como iba a saber si usted era parte de eso o no–

–Tenías solo 4 años entonces, no me llegaste a conocer pero aun así yo nunca te di algún motivo para desconfiar de mí–

–Como le dije eso ya no importa ahora– incomodo con la mascar de oxigeno trato de quitársela nuevamente

–Aun no te la quites– dijo Tsunade al ver las intenciones de Itachi –Quizás tengas razón, bien ahora terminare lo que empecé hace años–

**_Unas horas más tarde..._**

–Dime ¿hay acaso algo que no hayas consumido?– Tsunade estaba perdiendo los estribos y la actitud indiferente de Itachi no estaba ayudando en nada

–Creo que exagera–

–Encima consumiste celecoxib, Ibuprofeno y acido acetilsalicilico al mismo tiempo… es que acaso eres un loco suicida, me sorprende que sigas vivo–

Itachi por su parte comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero prefiriendo guardar silencio

–Bien esta semana, ¿has consumido algo más?–

–No solo unas pocas vitaminas–

Justo en ese segundo Shizune entro a la habitación

–Tsunade-sama…– pero se quedo callada, perturbada ante la mirada que le mando Itachi

–Es ella…– Itachi activo su sharingan atrapando a Shizune en su genjutsu

–Shizune– Tsunade fue a auxiliar a su alumna

–Aunque tenga otro color de pelo… no me engañas fuiste tú la que trato de asesinarme–

* * *

><p>OK hasta aqui, sacar cada capitulo se hace cada día mas molesto, creo que ya no dormire esta noche T-T… a bueno no es la primera vez, esto del 2012 me tiene traumatizada…jajaja no puedo evitar reirme de mi misma<p>

¿Es mi impresion o la historia esta un poco mas corta de lo usual?… la falta de sueño empieza a afectarme


	20. Danzou

A pasado un buen tiempo desde que escribo algo, ya extrañaba esto… En fin no los aburrire con la historia de mi vida, aca el capitulo que sigue.

Que lo disfruten ^-^

* * *

><p>Era un bello día en Konoha, el sol brillante en el cielo, los pájaros revoloteando en lo alto, sin embargo al acercarse al hospital la realidad era otra. En especial al interior de la habitación 206, cuyo ambiente estaba tan denso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ahí estaba por un lado Shizune tirada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor sumida en un genjutsu siendo torturada por el propio Itachi y por otro lado estaba Tsunade, entre el desconcierto y la ira.<p>

–Más te vale…– dijo Tsunade furiosa –Que La Dejes Ya Mismo– no pensaba permitirle que siguiera lastimando a su estudiante

–Usted dijo que quería saber lo que paso… Supongo que ella puede contrale lo que paso aquella noche– contesto Itachi indiferente a la situación

Tsunade agarró a Itachi por el cuello de la bata que estaba usando –No dejare que la lastimes– le dijo mirándole descuidadamente a los ojos –LIBÉRALA– le ordenó finalmente

Itachi dudo por unos segundos pero decidió ceder, al menos parcialmente –De acuerdo–

Tsunade vio con alivio que Shizune dejaba de retorcerse, ya se dirigía hacia ella para auxiliarla, pero rápidamente se enfureció al entender, por la vista perdida que Shizune tenía, que aun seguía sumida en un trance, –A que rayos juegas, DIJE QUE LA LIBERES–

–Ella solo esta en trance– dijo Itachi sin inmutarse –así será mas fácil interrogarla–

Esto ya era el colmo, Tsunade ya no podía seguir soportando más tiempo, ya se dirigía a desmembrar a Itachi cuando Shizune en medio del trance habló

–Hace 14 años en el hospital de Konoha– Tsunade miraba expectante a Shizune –intenté asesinar al paciente Itachi Uchiha de 7 años de edad…–

Tsunade estaba en shock, no quería creer lo que oía, –Acaso tú– miró a Itachi –¿La estas manipulando?– dijo a modo de acusación

–No– dijo él

–La escoria Uchiha esta mejor bajo tierra– logro decir Shizune antes de que Itachi la sacara del trance

Ante esto Tsunade ya no tenía mucho que decir

Shizune, aun en el suelo, se frotaba la cabeza angustiada por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Tsunade –Pero ¿qué sucedió?– preguntó nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Ni bien entró a la habitación solo se había desmayado, atravesó por un intenso dolor y ahora estaba en el suelo con un mal presentimiento en su pecho

–Ahí tiene, ¿esta satisfecha con esa respuesta?– comento Itachi todavía indiferente

"_No por supuesto que no_" pensaba Tsunade mirando confundida a Shizune –Shizune hay un par de cosas que quiero que me respondas–

* * *

><p>–Vaya, parece que uno de mis viejos sellos ha sido activado– un viejo lleno de vendajes hablaba desde las sombras más oscuras de Konoha, sin hacer mayor movimiento –Me pregunto si debería intervenir– tras unos segundos de reflexión continuo –Será más interesante ver lo que pasa... ¿Que piensas hacer mi estimado Itachi?–<p>

* * *

><p>–No entiendo, yo jamás haría o diría algo así… Por favor créanme– Shizune estaba conmocionada con lo que le habían contado, ella tratando de atentar contra la vida de un niño, no... Ella no podía tan solo concebir la idea de hacer semejante cosa, pero lo que más le sorprendía eran las supuestas palabras que según Tsunade habían salido de su propia boca.<p>

–Tú, ¿Qué opinas?– Tsunade miraba a Itachi en busca de una segunda opinión, no estaba de muy buen humor en esos momentos, Shizune era la persona en la que mas confiaba y que ella dijera tales cosas era algo…

–Parece que no miente, sin embargo…– Itachi hacia lo posible por mantenerse imparcial, debía mantener la cabeza fría antes de analizar la situación.

–¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ese día Shizune?– Tsunade pregunto con aspereza.

Shizune se sentía cada vez mas asustada –No, ese día… es borroso para mí…– por mucho que tratara no recordaba nada de esa noche –Yo estoy bastante segura que no me acerque al hospital, ese día fui a visitar la tumba de mi tío–

–¿No recuerdas nada más?– insistía Tsunade sin notar que solo la estaba poniendo aun más nerviosa

–Solo se que un momento estaba en el cementerio y al siguiente en casa–

Tsunade volteo hacia Itachi –El genjutsu que usaste...–

Itachi se adelantó a lo que diría Tsunade, explico –Es una técnica que uso para interrogar personas–, y como un comentario personal agregó –lo raro es que no recuerde nada–

–Vuelve a usarlo para saber lo que pasó en el cementerio–

Aunque la mente de Itachi ahora estaba más preocupada por otro detalle "_Es posible que_" rápidamente obedeció y volvió a usar su sharingan en Shizune…

–_Ese día se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de mi tío por lo que pensé que debía visitarle, a pesar de que me asustaran los cementerios. Recuerdo que mi madre no me dejaba salir así que me escabullí e incluso llegué a usar una peluca blanca, ya en el cementerio me senté al lado de su tumba sintiendo una gran tristeza, el era una gran persona_– Shizune contaba en medio del trance, mientras Tsunade la observaba ansiosa, Itachi por su parte no parecía estar escuchando –_Estuve ahí varios minutos, cuando escucho alguien cerca de mí, alce la cabeza y logre ver algo pero no vi que o quien era ya que en menos de un segundo sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe justo en medio de la cara con algo duro, de inmediato mi ser se lleno de rabia, confusión y miedo, como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo me levante y fui rumbo al hospital de Konoha, con la intensión de terminar con un supuesto trabajo que no llegaba a comprender, en el camino casi todas las emociones desaparecieron y solo quedo la rabia_. _Como el hospital estaba vacio fue fácil entrar sin ser vista, llegue a una habitación donde estaba durmiendo un niño, viéndolo sentí como si un puñal de fuego me atravesara el corazón era un dolor insufrible y pesaba que si eliminaba a ese niño el dolor se iría, solo entonces entendí en que consistía mi misión, sabia un poco de medicina ya que mi tío me enseño algo por lo que reconocí algunos de los químicos de ahí. Cogí un veneno y con ayuda de una jeringa se lo inyecte, él estaba despierto cuando lo hice_… _recuerdo que hablamos un poco, algo como:_

–_Estira el brazo– le dije con una furia sin sentido, que ni yo misma comprendía_

–_¿Qué?–_

–_¿No me oíste mocoso estira el brazo?–_

–_¿Qué me piensas poner? Si deben inyectarme, que sea Tsunade-sensei la…–_

–_¿Acaso piensas que eres el único enfermo en este hospital? Tsunade-sama no tiene tiempo para tus caprichos… que niño más egoísta– vi que pequeño estiraba el brazo, lo sujeté con fuerza y raídamente le inyecte el veneno pero aun habiendo terminado esta misión sentía la necesidad de seguir lastimándolo –Sabes mocoso, seria mejor si te mueres– iba a apuñalarle con una shuriken que llevaba escondida en la manga, cuando de repente escuche que alguien estaba por entrar a la habitación, por lo que me vi obligada a escapar._

…_Aun no entendía lo que hacia, mi cuerpo entro en un conflicto interno y no respondía debidamente, que hizo el escapar fuese todo un reto, finalmente llegue a mi cuarto me tire a la cama y toda esa rabia desapareció sin más, de inmediato olvide lo que había hecho cayendo en un profundo sueño y eso fue todo, al menos por esa noche_–Shizune ya no tenia nada más que contar, Itachi entendió esto, por lo que la saco del trance inmediatamente

Tsunade sonreía aliviada conocía a Shizune y sabia que ella era incapaz de lastimar incluso una simple mosca. Sin embargo eso dejaba un problema pendiente, si Shizune no era la culpable de lo que le había pasado a Itachi en aquel entonces… _¿Quién fue?_

Itachi lucía tan o más pensativo que Tsunade, evidentemente molesto, aunque a diferencia de Tsunade este parecía tener un sospechoso en mente…

–Lamento el haberte hecho pasar el mal rato– fue todo lo que dijo Itachi a la vez que se recostaba en silencio, cubriéndose con la frazada y durmiendo en el acto

Tsunade decidió dejar tranquilo a Itachi al menos por ahora. Ya afuera le explicó con detalle a una muy confundida Shizune lo que había sucedido, tratando de ver si recordaba algo más, algo que les fuera de utilidad. Pero fue en vano ella no recordaba nada, Tsunade se resignó, ahora solo le quedaba escuchar lo que Itachi quisiera decirle, era tan evidente para ella que él sabia algo.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún contratiempo más. Itachi ahora se portaba mucho más colaborador por lo que fue un poco más tolerable para Tsunade el tratarle, Itachi recibió varias visitas unas más agradables que otras. Incluso en una de ellas, Tsunade tuvo que votar al propio hokage del hospital, de lo contrario él hubiese matado a Itachi… Pero para Tsunade estos incidentes carecían de importancia alguna; aun tenía una pregunta en la mente que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ¿Quien era el autor del atentado contra la vida de Itachi?, esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz… Así que terminó por preguntarle…

–Sobre lo de esta mañana– –se que tienes un sospechoso en mente, por favor dime–

Itachi miraba a Tsunade desde la cama, silencioso analizando sus opciones, Tsunade se impacientó con su silencio, –Sabes de qué estoy hablando– insistió ella decidida a sacarle la información así fuese por la fuerza.

Itachi suspiró –No tengo ningún sospechoso en mente– confesó no de muy buena gana –Estoy muy seguro de quien fue– antes de continuar Itachi examinaba la reacción de Tsunade. Ella por su parte, se había quedado estupefacta con esto, ya iba a preguntarle cuando Itachi continuó

–Fue Danzou–

* * *

><p>ya no hay mas que decir, lamento la demora... En fin espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo,no se olviden de comentar ;)<p> 


	21. G

Hola a todos… o todas? empiezo a pensar que todos mis lectores son chicas, no bromeo XD… en serio perdon por la demora… que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Danzō un ninja de cabello oscuro, ojo derecho vendado, de apariencia frágil y viejo. Impetuoso e impaciente con un fuerte deseo de probarse a sí mismo, una persona tranquila y serena que no muestra sus emociones a la gente… <em>¿Pero que esconde este misterioso personaje? ¿Qué influencia tuvo en Itachi?<em>, pues como sabrán Danzō no es alguien que vaya a revelar esa información, al menos no por voluntad propia. Y además no se como podríamos adentrarnos en su mente, ver sus acciones y la influencia que este tuvo… Pues bien no nos queda más que confiar en la palabra de alguien cercano a Danzou que es incluso aun más misterioso que él, tan misterioso que ni el mismo Masashi Kishimoto sabe quien es… Por cuestiones de privacidad me ha pedido que no revele su nombre así que llamémosla G, bien entonces empecemos… vamos a ver…

* * *

><p>–<em>Dejar las cosas así, es una solución mediocre. Estamos tratando con una plaga y como tal debemos eliminarla–<em>

_Todo el consejo miraba a Danzou sin animarse a decir palabra alguna, era sabido que casi todos en el consejo le apoyaban menos el hokage, claro que nadie era capaz de admitirlo o tan solo decir palabra alguna, al menos hasta que el hokage fue quien tomo la palabra –Eso que dices, amigo mío, es lo que te quito el titulo de hokage– contestaba con normalidad el sandaime en una de sus habituales reuniones del consejo, acerca del bienestar de Konoha –La única plaga aquí es la desconfianza que hay entre los propios habitantes de Konoha–_

–_Sandaime, aquí estamos hablando de los Uchiha y los disturbios que han causado recientemente– dijo otro miembro del consejo de ancianos de Konoha._

–_Los Uchiha también forman parte de Konoha, sin embargo están aislados en un pequeño rincón de Konoha–_

–_Ellos son la fuerza militar de Konoha, ya son parte importante de la aldea–_

–_Eso no basta, deberían también poder vivir en Konoha en lugar de quedarse aislados a la periferia, donde son más vulnerables de ataques enemigos– el hokage empezaba a impacientarse con la terquedad del consejo ante un problema que, para él, era en realidad sencillo de resolver –Hay que destruir ese lugar–_

–_No diga incoherencias hokage-sama, es muy lógico poner a los miembros mas fuertes de la aldea a la periferia ya que así estamos protegiendo el resto de la aldea–_

–_Solo digo que– el hokage hacía lo posible por calmarse –debemos permitirles, al menos a los que quieran, vivir en el centro de la aldea, no todos los Uchiha son miembros experimentados en el combate–_

–_Con eso el índice de violencia hacia los civiles aumentará–_

–_Debemos reforzar la vigilancia sobre los Uchiha, y asegurarnos que…–_

–… _¿Qué ningún Uchiha salga de ahí? Eso es ridículo–_

_Así la discusión prosiguió dando vueltas, al final no se llego a ningún acuerdo… como siempre._

_Konoha, la aldea que consolidó la paz entre dos clanes que por siglos cargaron con una gran rivalidad, los Uchiha y los Senju… atravesaba actualmente una serie de problemas y conflictos internos. Todo empezó cuando fue un miembro del clan Senju quien lidero la aldea, desde ahí surgieron quienes empezaron a ver a los Uchiha como una amenaza, los culpables de atentar contra la paz; con el tiempo estas sospechas sin fundamento crecieron a tal punto que eventualmente llevo a aislarlos del resto de la aldea generando el resentimiento de los Uchiha, como respuesta a esta reclusión, varios miembros del clan Uchiha habían empezado a atacar algunos civiles de Konoha al no sentirse parte de Konoha. Inicialmente estos ataques habían pasado como un asunto aislado ya que se desconocía el culpable, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando atraparon a un Uchiha "con las manos en la masa". Todo esto había sido observado desde las sombras por un hombre… Danzou, alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con las medidas que se habían tomado hasta la fecha y que pensaba eliminar el problema de raíz._

–_Gracias a la cobardía de los altos mandos y sus supuestos sabios, una vez más me toca a mí hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos– eran las palabras que Danzou daba en frente de la organización que el mismo había creado: Raíz. Tras seleccionar unos pocos miembros, yo incluida, nos dirigíamos a poner en marcha su plan._

_Su plan era muy simple en verdad, íbamos a usar al Uchiha que por atacar a unos civiles ahora residía en prisión: Shisui Uchiha, nuestro primer espía… Aunque claro, no fue fácil el convencerlo…_

_Con Danzou al frente nos adentrábamos en la prisión de Konoha, para hacer una 'simple visita', recorrimos un largo tramo que se asemejaba a un laberinto y ahí estaba él, encadenado de pies a cabeza con los ojos perfectamente vendados, uno de los ninjas más prometedores de su clan y de la misma aldea a pesar de ser tan solo un niño._

–_Sabía que los Uchiha no son sino un grupo barbárico sin conocimiento de lo que es vivir en comunidad– tan pronto como Danzou dijo aquello, el chico alzo la cabeza, a pesar de que no podía ver nada, pero permaneció en silencio apretando sus dientes con furia –son solo animales salvajes que se destruyen entre si corrompidos por el poder, seres a los que solo les importa su beneficio personal–_

–_CÁLLATE– grito el joven Uchiha, y furioso cuestionaba las acusaciones lanzadas –que sabes tú de nuestro clan y todo por lo que ha pasado, tú…–_

_Danzou sin inmutarse le respondió cortando el arranque de ira de aquel joven –Con tus acciones solo has empeorado la imagen de tu clan, gracias a ti ahora todo Uchiha es investigado por el ataque a los aldeanos de Konoha–_

–_Los aldeanos – dijo el Uchiha con un marcado desprecio –Son ellos los que no saben vivir en comunidad…–_

–_Atacar a alguien mas indefenso que tu es algo reprochable, sin embargo debo agradecerte me has facilitado mucho las cosas–_

–_Deja de balbucear, viejo inútil– era obvio que nuestra presencia le estaba hartando y por lo que pude percibir él parecía ya no querer hablarnos. Era una sensación desagradable la que irradiaba el aura de aquel joven._

–_Los jóvenes de ahora son cada vez más irrespetuosos con sus mayores– Danzou sonrió, confundiéndome –por lo que veo estás bastante cómodo en prisión, así que ya no…–_

–_Espera– tan pronto como el Uchiha interrumpió a Danzou, logre comprender lo que hacia Danzou –acaso puedes sacarme de esta pocilga– cuestionaba el Uchiha todavía desconfiado, yo empezaba a compadecerme de él._

–_Solo si eso me significa algún beneficio, Shisui Uchiha–_

–_Que es lo quieres que haga, viejo–_

_Danzou parecía satisfecho con esta respuesta –Quiero que seas mi espía personal– como el joven no decía nada Danzou continuó –Me dirás todo lo que quiera saber de tu clan–_

–_Acaso me estas pidiendo que espié a mi propio clan– pregunto el joven con sarcasmo –Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy ningún traidor– dijo aquello sonriendo ignorando la posición desde la que nos hablaba_

–_Es una pena, acaso no te gustaría mostrarle a todos que tu clan es inocente– cuestionaba Danzou –Podrías probar a Konoha que sus sospechas son infundadas, los Uchiha se han convertido en un grupo muy cerrado, por lo que nadie sabe que piensan, si los altos mandos supieran la verdad las relaciones… podrían mejorar–_

_El joven bajo la cabeza permaneciendo en silencio, por lo que Danzou continuo hablando –Vaya, vaya, parece que las relaciones jamás mejoraran… Ya que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas después de todo, en todo caso seria mejor eliminar a los Uchiha…–_

–_Alto ahí vejete, hare de tu maldito espía pero te recuerdo que mi lealtad esta primero hacia mi clan– una vez mas era el Uchiha quien sonreía. No era para nada lo que esperábamos pero al menos era un inicio._

_Desde que se unió a Raíz, Shisui siempre era descarado con la autoridad de Danzou pero parecía ser sincero en sus reportes, aunque desde luego tenía mis dudas sobre la información que recibíamos, me sorprendía de sobremanera que Danzou estuviese satisfecho con los reportes, un hombre tan calculador como el debería dudar tanto como yo, o eso creía._

_Lo que si me sorprendió fue que Shisui me ayudara a entrar a su clan, había arreglado las cosas para que me casara con uno de sus tíos de modo que ante los ojos de los demás yo me convertiría oficialmente en una Uchiha, todo para que fuese yo y no él quien espiara su clan, esa fue la única forma en que Danzou acepto que Shisui dejara de ser un espía. Dentro de las paredes que recluían a los Uchiha del resto de la aldea la vida era muy diferente, pude comprobar que las cosas que dijo Shisui eran en su mayoría ciertas, además de otros detalles que nos había escondido que a decir verdad no eran del todo relevantes. No pude encontrar la información suficiente para catalogar a los Uchiha como peligrosos. Cuando estallo la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, logré ver algo que jamás imagine ni en mis más locos sueños, un niño de cómo 4 años, manchado de pies a cabeza con sangre en medio del campo de batalla, supe de inmediato que era un Uchiha por como vestía, estaba rodeado por un par de ninjas de Iwagakure disfrazados como Uchiha. Sabia que eso terminaría mal, quise ayudar pero como espía no se me permitía intervenir. Claro que lo último que esperaba era que ese mismo niño se encargara él solo de ambos ninjas, fue algo surrealista de ver, me acerque para verle mejor la cara. Cuando estuve frente a él, vi su rostro desprovisto de emoción alguna, lleno de cortes y bañado en sangre parecía como si la sangre hubiese teñido incluso sus ojos, ojos agudos que podían fácilmente mostrar el horror de esta guerra._

_Tras pensarlo brevemente decidí probar mi jutsu especial, después de todo no sabia si funcionaria o no en un Uchiha. Iba a alterar sus recuerdos a mi favor o en caso no funcionaba, borraría su memoria. En medio de mi labor mire con curiosidad sus ojos, en los que segundos atrás, me pareció distinguir el típico sharingan, decidí no darle importancia y procedí a meterme en su mente a ver que cosas había visto. Borrar algunos de sus recuerdos fue lo mas fácil, aunque me llevo más de lo esperado, controlar su mente en cambio me fue imposible al parecer tenia cierta resistencia a ese tipo de técnicas, esperaba encontrar información que me fuera útil, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo ya que otro Uchiha apareció en escena obligándome a retirarme, lo vi recoger al niño y rematar a ambos ninjas de Iwagakure, me recrimine por no haberlos revisado podríamos haberles extraído información valiosa de su aldea…_

_Tenía curiosidad por ese niño, así que los seguí de cerca, hasta que entraron en una base Uchiha, aprovechando mi condición como Uchiha entre también, adentro el pequeño recibió atención médica que al parecer no necesitaba, pero al precario médico que tenían no le preocupaba sus heridas, sino mas bien una enfermedad que al parecer recién se manifestaba, pero mi parte estaba mas interesada en ver que tan bien había resultado mi jutsu o si acaso me reconocería, viendo el peor escenario me preparaba para matarlo de ser necesario, sin embargo eso no fue necesario. Estaba segura de que aquel niño no había recibido aun entrenamiento ninja, ya que lo había visto antes, era el hijo del líder de los Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, eso hacían los hechos aun mas raros, no sabia que hacia un niño de apenas 4 años en medio del campo de batalla. Al rato llego su madre Mikoto Uchiha, que ni bien escuchó lo de su enfermedad tomo a su niño en brazos y se dirigió al hospital de Konoha disgustando a varios miembros del clan, como ellos no confiaban en Konoha aseguraban que llevarlo seria como mendigar algo que de todos modos se le negarían… Pero no al parecer a ella no le importo, sabia que ahí estaba Tsunade una ninja medico de renombre, la cual se había hecho inútil en esta guerra desde adquirió una extraña fobia a la sangre, así que solo se ocupaba de casos en los que no tuviera que ver sangre… Seguir a Mikoto no parecía una buena idea ya que haría que sospecharan de mí aun más de lo que ya lo hacían, de momento solo me quedaba informarle aquello a Danzou._

–…_Itachi Uchiha, hijo del líder del clan Uchiha. Ahora mismo se debe encontrar en el hospital bajo la supervisión de Tsunade– dije para finalizar mi informe._

–_Itachi… ese niño podría ser un peligroso enemigo en un futuro cercano– Danzou decía con su calma habitual –seria mejor encargarnos de el ahora que podemos–_

–_Pero también podría ser un buen aliado– dije por impulso_

–_Como el sucesor del líder de los Uchiha seguro que adoptara las ideas de su padre dejarlo vivir es peligroso para Konoha, así que tu misión ahora será eliminarlo mientras este en el hospital–_

_No me sentía bien asesinando un niño pero ordenes eran ordenes –Si Danzou-dono–_

_Pase varios días registrando el hospital y más que nada la seguridad del mismo, que era baja debido a la enorme cantidad de heridos, en si el mayor problema era Tsunade que al tener pocos pacientes los vigilaba muy de cerca, en un descuido decidí 'visitar' a mi sobrino dándome a conocer, de modo que corría el riesgo de ser reconocida, habiendo pocas opciones debí usar a un intermediario, en cuando a Tsunade hizo falta solo un falso paciente que le obligaría a salir del hospital para distraerle, ahí podría usar su fobia a mi favor. En cuanto al intermediario, planeaba usar a una chica con una peluca blanca que casualmente pasó frente a mí. Controlarla, hacer que se infiltrara en el hospital y le suministrara un potente veneno al objetivo haciendo que su muerte pareciera un accidente, fue sumamente fácil. Pero todo se complico cuando Tsunade regresó inesperadamente al hospital, logrando salvar a Itachi en el último segundo, Mikoto estaba furiosa se llevo a su niño del hospital de regreso a la seguridad que ofrecía el mismo clan Uchiha, seguridad que no podía penetrar… Había fallado completamente y en el proceso había aumentado las sospechas que los Uchiha tenían hacia Konoha._

_En los días venideros veía la tensión aumentar segundo a segundo, tras mi fracaso era mi deber vigilar de cerca el desarrollo de Itachi. Veía lo hábil que era en sus entrenamientos que recibía, considerado y elogiado como el mejor en su generación. Un genio por encima de todos los demás. Incluso sobrepasaba las expectativas de cualquier miembro del Clan Uchiha, sin embargo había quedado marcado por la guerra, ser expuesto precozmente a tanta violencia lo traumatizó y lo convirtió en un pacifista, lo que en cierto modo hizo que ni siquiera su familia, amigos o profesores lo pudieran entender. Él fue muy elogiado por su padre, que veía el futuro de la familia en Itachi, por lo que descuidó a su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha 5 años menor que Itachi. Sin embargo, Itachi mostró gran afecto hacia su hermano pequeño, e incluso animó a su padre para venir a la ceremonia de Inscripción de Sasuke a la Academia, algo que su padre había._

_A los 7 años se graduó de la Academia de Ninjas como el primero en su clase después de solo un año, dominó el Sharingan a la edad de ocho años, logró pasar los exámenes Chunin a los 10 años, y se convirtió en capitán ANBU a los 13 años… Iba siendo hora de actuar, aproveche un día en que Itachi se fue al bosque a entrenar él solo…_

–_Te has vuelto muy fuerte Itachi-kun– le dije acercándome como si nada –convertirte en capitán ANBU con tan solo trece años… debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo–_

_Itachi me observaba con frialdad –Todos en el clan me han dicho lo mismo, pero realmente no me siento orgulloso de ello… Esperaba que fuera un reto mayor–, dijo él arrogantemente –Mi posición no es del todo cómoda para mí– dijo tan bajo que apenas si pude alcanzar a oírlo_

–_Dime, ¿Has oído hablar de Raíz?–_

–_Algo– Itachi estaba evidentemente interesado aunque lo disimulaba detrás de esa simple palabra _

–_Bueno, tengo permiso para llevarte… ¿Quieres ver donde esta ubicado?– le ofrecí tan amigable como pude, sin embargo…_

–_No puedo salir del clan cuando me plazca, ni tú tampoco… ¿ACASO YA OLVIDASTE LAS REGLAS A LAS QUE ES SOMETIDO TODO UCHIHA?– me cuestionaba con molestia, al parecer había elegido un mal día para hablar con Itachi._

–_Perdón, supongo que lo olvide… Dime, ¿Qué tanto Te importa esta aldea, Itachi-kun?–_

–_Es muy importante para mí– me dijo aun fastidiado._

–_Debe ser difícil para ti entonces– dije fingiendo empatía, tratando de apaciguar su disgusto –el ayudar en el derrocamiento de Konoha a la vez que espías a tu propio clan– dije sin medir las palabras que usaba._

_Tan pronto como dije aquello Itachi activó su sharingan –Como es que…– estaba por cuestionarme y seguramente con sus sharingan activados podría sacarme toda la información que quisiera, no podía permitirlo…_

_Me cubrí los ojos y deje caer al suelo en un intento por no caer en su genjutsu –Kya– grite tratando de verme indefensa; sabia, por el tiempo que le estuve espiando, que Itachi tenia problemas para atacar seres que le parecían frágiles –No quise decir eso, entiendo por que haces esto y pensé que por eso debería llevarte a Raíz… No te obligaré, cerrare la boca si eso deseas, así que no me lastimes–_

–_En caso decidiera seguirte y de algún modo burlemos a los guardias que custodian las entradas así como a mi padre con el que debería estar entrenando– entendía su punto, escabullirnos no iba a ser algo fácil –¿Qué me pasara cuando este adentro de las instalaciones de Raíz?–_

_Analizaba su pregunta, analizaba los posibles escenarios que podrían darse y en su mayoría Itachi terminaba muerto –Si todo sale bien… tu te nos unirás–_

* * *

><p><em>Ok hasta aca por ahora…<em>

Les confesare algo, en realidad aun no deberia haber actualizado, pero para su suerte tomaron la universidad asi que como estamos de paro tuve tiempo libre, el suficiente para terminar el capítulo, al parecer reabriran la universidad este lunes, asi que hasta aca llegaron mis 'vacaciones'… ahora que lo pienso tendría que haber terminado mis trabajos… bien hora de volver a mis noches de desvelo, ahora me voy a trabajar, espero que la u aun no habra así podre terminar el capitulo 22 ;)… a claro tambien mis trabajos…


	22. Adios vida

Vaya a pasado un muy buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice la historia, en verdad lo lamento mis queridos lectores, pero no tienen idea del enorme esfuerzo que significo para mi hacer esta imple actualización. También les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, si es que la tuvieron ;), a todos aquellos que me esperaron…

Solo espero que para estas alturas aun haya alguien que lea esto, nada seguro que alguien lo leerá… =)

* * *

><p>–<em>Si todo sale bien… tu te nos unirás<em>– había icho aquello tratando de ser lo mas honesta que se me permitía ser. Sonreía satisfecha para mi misma, al ver que Itachi parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

–Muy bien señorita actriz, y… ¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí?– una voz detrás mío me tomó por sorpresa.

Di media vuelta solo para toparme con…. –Shisui– dije sin poder salir de mi sorpresa, mas el ni me dirigió la mirada únicamente se concentro en Itachi

–Yo tenía una importante misión hoy, aun así me piden que busque a mi pequeño primo y haga de niñero…– era evidente el enojo en su voz –Sabes que tu padre te esta buscando como loco, ¿no Itachi?– dijo enfatizando cada palabra

–El debería saber que estoy aquí– contesto aburridamente Itachi

–Tan caprichoso como siempre– suspiro resignado… de pronto me dirigió una mirada glacial –Y Tú… mi estimada tía, a donde pensabas llevar a mi pequeño primo–

La respuesta era obvia para ambos, así que sínicamente cambie de tema – ¿Qué tal Shisui?… hace mucho que no hablamos–

El rostro de Shisui reflejaba gran coraje y casi me asuste al comprender que en verdad él iba a matarme, o lo hubiese hecho de no ser por que oportunamente Itachi intervino

–Shisui necesito pedirte un favor–

–De que se trata– Shisui miraba a Itachi suspicaz

–Cúbreme con papá, saldré un rato así que…– tanto Shisui como yo lo mirábamos tal como si le hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza

Shisui fue el único que hablo, aunque poco le falto para estar gritándole – ¿Y sabes a donde iras, con quien iras o siquiera O SI ACASO PODRÁS REGRESAR?…–

Itachi se tapo discretamente los oídos para evitar el daño que le hacían los gritos de Shisui –Lo sé, pero por ahora confía en mí… Además ahora es seguro que papá estará enfadado conmigo, prefiero tratar con él cuando se calme–

De inmediato ambos permanecieron un buen tiempo en silencio, al ver bien sus ojos comprendí que se estaban comunicando mediante el sharingan seguramente para que no escuchara sus planes

Finalmente ambos Uchiha cerraron los ojos demostrando que habían terminado su silenciosa charla –Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo…– dijo Shisui suspirando mientras se retiraba del lugar, no sin antes pasar a mi lado y susurrarme las siguientes palabras: –Si algo le pasa no me importan las consecuencias, YO TE MATO–

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre hasta ese momento había olvidado lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser Shisui; en especial por que sabía que no bromeaba con su amenaza.

Salir del clan fue bastante fácil en especial por que Shisui nos ayudo a salir, supuse que Itachi se lo había pedido, por lo que ya no hice mas preguntas. Mi misión termino tan pronto como Itachi entro a la base de raíz. Dirigí a Itachi a través de las instalaciones de raíz hasta que entró a una habitación privada donde Danzou-dono entrevistaría a Itachi en persona, habitación a la que no se me permitía pasar, ahora solo me quedaba esperar… Pasaron dos horas antes de que la puerta se abriera y de ahí solo salió Danzou-dono con una expresión sombría, de inmediato entre en pánico y desde la entrada mire adentro de la habitación; ahí estaba Itachi sentado sin mover un solo músculo, respire aliviada (no tendría que enfrentarme con Shisui) y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Qué tal la entrevista?– le pregunte con calma

–Normal– me respondió sin ninguna emoción, al poco rato de levanto y desde el borde de la puerta agregó –Debemos regresar, se hace tarde– y sin esperarme salió de las instalaciones de raíz

Así pasaba el tiempo e Itachi se hacia cada vez más y más frio a excepción del poco tiempo que pasaba con su hermano menor. Aunque Itachi era tremendamente talentoso el clan Uchiha cada vez confiaba menos en el por lo que le ordenaron a Shisui vigilarlo muy de cerca, aunque el lo hacia más por que estaba preocupado por él; era un hecho de que Shisui me odiaba…

Desde aquella incursión de Itachi en raíz se me mantenían al margen de la operación con Itachi se recaudaba mucha mas información de la necesaria por lo que yo era inútil en comparación, gracias a el se detuvieron muchos de los operativos Uchiha claves en el derrocamiento de Konoha, claro que el clan no estaba precisamente feliz con esto y para empeorar las cosas todos sospechaban de Itachi, el chico ni se molestaba en disimular, los mas jóvenes o mas bien aquellos de edad cercana a la de Itachi solían molestarle, por supuesto siempre lo hacían en grupo ya que solos eran impotentes ante el miembro mas talentoso del clan, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer solo lo hacían por los celos que le tenían. Por lo general era Shisui quien intervenía justo antes de que Itachi los matase a todos, de hecho era Shisui quien más le complicaba las cosas a Itachi, cosa que disgusto a Danzou-dono, en ese momento jamás imagine que clase de consecuencias le esperaban a Shisui, para variar me mantuvieron al margen de la situación, no obstante me llegue a enterar de todo por mera casualidad.

Era temprano aquella vez cuando salía a realizar las tareas rutinarias a las que me había acostumbrado como ama de casa, cuando tendía la ropa recién lavada era normal ver a Shisui entrenar ya que éramos vecinos, sin embargo el no estaba ahí en ese momento no me pareció tan raro, pero a medida que pasaban las horas Shisui seguía sin dar rastros de vida y mas de un Uchiha se empezaba a impacientar con esto, como parte de mi rutina salí a dar una vuelta cerca del rio Nakano ahí lo vi, estaba lleno de heridas y moretones claro que nada en comparación del cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue un humano que tenia a sus pies. Lentamente me le acerque…

– ¿Shisui?– pregunte aun dudando sobre si en verdad era Shisui

Shisui no había notado mi presencia hasta ese momento –Maldición… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?– me pregunto sin dejar de cubrirse parte del rostro con su mano

Lo observaba de pies a cabeza –Cielos te ves terrible, claro que él se llevo la peor parte– dije mientras volteaba el cadáver con el pie, notando recién un sello en su pecho que lo identificaba como un miembro de raíz, me quede petrificada…

Súbitamente Shisui me tomo del cuello casi hasta dejarme sin aire y violentamente me golpeo contra un árbol –Cállate será mejor para ti que…– pero ni pudo terminar su frase antes de perder su fuerza y caer de rodillas mostrando la gravedad de sus heridas

–En ese estado no puedes amenazarme Shisui– me relaje cuando vi que en verdad no podía hacerme nada

–Maldición– el apretaba sus puños con fuerza en medio de su frustración –Tan pronto como lo recupere voy a…– cuando bajo su mano pude ver que en su cara faltaba uno de sus ojos…

De pronto comprendí que sucedía, me aleje del lugar siguiendo un rastro de sangre a penas perceptible rodeado de algunas ramas rotas, y fue así como encontré a otro de los miembros de raíz, en un estado bastante grave, lo mas seguro es que no iba a sobrevivir, tan pronto como me vio saco algo de su chaleco, un frasco de vidrio con un ojo humano que poseía además un sharingan activado… el sharingan de Shisui…

–Entrégale… esto a Danzou…sama– dijo apenas mientras me alcanzaba el frasco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Ni lo dude recibí el frasco y me dirigí hacia las instalaciones de raíz tan rápido como pude, con la practica burlar a los guardias se había hecho mas fácil, ya en raíz le entregue el frasco a Danzou… Danzou guardo el frasco –Buen trabajo, pero ¿Qué paso con los demás?– me pregunto

–Están muertos– dije sin vacilación alguna

–Bien regresa antes de que noten tu ausencia–

De regreso en el clan todo parecía estar en calma, por lo que actué como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta que…

–Oye, ¿escuchaste? Al parecer Itachi mato a Shisui–

–No puede ser, ¿Qué Shisui no era su mejor amigo?…–

–Si pero él…–

La conversación entre aquellas chicas me saco de balance y entendí como era que mi pequeña desaparición había pasado desapercibida… Itachi Uchiha era considerado el principal sospechoso por el asesinato de su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, el que murió ahogado en el Río Nakano… aun así no entendía como era que aquello había pasado para empezar Shisui estaba vivo cuando lo vi y además muy lejos del rio, lo mas lógico era el ver como estaba Itachi y ver si podía sacarle información útil para mi… Y ahí estaba el caminando sombríamente regresando de su supuesta misión que sabia era falsa. Pero no fui la única en seguirlo un grupo de tres Uchihas también le seguía con intenciones oscuras o mas bien asesinas, eran de esos que creían que por ser mayoría tenían ventaja, pero claro era Itachi de quien hablaban, normalmente Itachi no les daba importancia y les dejaba ser por su carácter pacifico, lo que hacia que ese trió en especial le molestaran con frecuencia subestimando por completo el abrumador poder que Itachi escondía. Y aun peor ese día Itachi estaba peculiarmente fastidiado con… bueno con todo. En cierto momento la discusión salió de control e Itachi estuvo a punto de matar a ese trió su padre le trataba de detener pero parecía inútil, no fue sino hasta que Sasuke hablo que Itachi recién paro e incluso se disculpó por su reacción… Todo esto fue un pobre anticipo de que lo peor estaba por venir.

Las hostilidades entre los Uchiha y Konoha eran cada segundo mas graves y llego a un punto peligroso, el derrocamiento de Konoha ahora era segura y se llevaría a cavo en unos pocos días, los intentos del Tercer Hokage de negociar un final pacífico de las hostilidades entre las dos partes fueron inútiles así, contra los deseos del Tercero, Danzo Shimura y el Consejo de Konoha le ordenó a Itachi exterminar a todo el Clan Uchiha justo antes de la invasión.

Esa noche vi de primera mano como Itachi mataba a sus padres lo que aceptaron su suerte con gracia, después de ellos el resto del clan le resultaron a Itachi relativamente fáciles de eliminar en unas pocas horas Itachi Uchiha había eliminado todo su clan… No justo en ese momento llego su hermanito que regresaba de la academia, yo sabia que Itachi no podría con el y sintiendo pena por el decidí encargarme yo; todo el clan era TODO el clan, poco antes de encarame con Sasuke sentí el espacio diferente pero no le di importancia a ese hecho (grave error) cogí mi kunai y apuñale al pequeño por la espalda sin embargo el cuerpo del niño se desvaneció con forme aparecían cientos de pájaros negros en su lugar los que se fueron volando y le dieron forma a un nuevo cuerpo ahí justo en frente de mi ahora estaba Itachi con el cuerpo salpicado desangre y una expresión sombría y vacía y unos ojos rojos que al igual que la luna parecían haberse teñido de sangre tal como me había parecido verle hacia tantos años… era aterrador

–Itachi ¿Qué haces?– mi cuerpo estaba estático no podía moverme no era solo el miedo, yo había caído en su genjutsu

–Tú también eres una Uchiha ¿o no?– dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro

–Yo solo era una espía…– dije tratando inútilmente de escapar

–Aun así no perdonare el que hayas querido lastimar a mi hermano menor…–

Y entonces el me mató…

* * *

><p>Les soy sincera al decirles que este final apareció en el último segundo, y como pensé que quedaba bien lo deje… hasta lo próxima (que espero sea pronto), pórtense bien y no hablen mal de mi por favor =)<p> 


	23. Ultima oportunidad

Buenos días queridos lectores, saludo a todos aquellos que sobrevivieron al 21! Pues sabrán que estoy publicando esto una mañana de modo que les envío saludos a cualquiera que lea este capitulo antes de las 12 pm de cualquier día... debe haber al menos uno que lo haga no?

Bien como no publique nada antes no tuve oportunidad de desearles una feliz navidad espero la hayan pasado bien rodeado de sus familias o amigos tal vez, en todo caso espero que al menos haya sido mejor que la mía, bien navidad se fue ahora toca AÑO NUEVO! a todos los lectores independientemente de la hora o día (bueno el día quizás si sea importante) quiero desearles un brillante futuro que el 2013 les traiga felicidad o prosperidad? (elijan ustedes)

En fin se acabaron los flashes backs! Al fin! Bueno si se dan la molestia de ver el final del capitulo 20 verán que Itachi revela que Danzou es el responsable de las desgracias que tubo que pasar de niño, obviamente paso muchas mas conforme fue creciendo pero eso lo guardo para mas adelante, en fin a diferencia de ustedes Tsunade no vio los capítulos 21 y 22 de modo que se ha visto obligada a preguntarle a Itachi, lo malo en esto es que nuestro querido Itachi solo le responde con "_si_" "_no_" "_tal vez_" exasperando a Tsunade, bueno ya deben imaginar lo que pasara ahora… No? Pues lean este capitulo y entren en mi retorcida mente…

* * *

><p>Interrogar a Itachi se había hecho una actividad aburrida y ya comenzaba a fastidiar a Tsunade, ya que le daba respuestas secas y casi sin nada de información que le sirviera a Tsunade<p>

es decir la información que recibía fácilmente la podía encontrar e los libros de historia, y para empeorar, alegado sueño, Itachi fingió dormir dejando a Tsunade con las preguntas en la boca… Lástima que Tsunade no pudiera leer los anteriores dos capítulos…

–Tienes suerte de que yo jamás lastime a mis pacientes…– dijo tétricamente mientras se retiraba del cuarto dejando a solas a Itachi, que ahora "_dormía"._

Tsunade caminaba por las calles de Konoha tratando de calmar sus nervios, y es que ¿_Cómo rayos ese mocoso (Itachi) podía sacarle de sus casillas tan rápido_?... ¿_acaso era tan difícil dar una respuesta_?... Cómo_ me gustaría agárralo a golpes…_ Hubiera seguido en medio de su disertación emocional si no hubiera visto un lugar llamativo, que como la miel a las moscas la atrajo a ella…Un casino.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar… –Tsunade-sama, deténgase no tenemos suficiente dinero para este mes– dijo Shizune que oportunamente apareció antes de que Tsunade entrara al casino

Tsunade que había "_olvidado_" las apuestas que apenas ayer la dejaron sin dinero suspiro resignada –Bien Shizune, tú ganas–

–Eh ¿de veras?– la cara de Shizune se ilumino y lleno de esperanzas…

–NO… ten fe hoy me siento con suerte– dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa socarrona jalando a Shizune hacia el casino.

Shizune lloraba internamente, no podía simplemente prohibirle a su maestra que apostara, lo único que la consolaba era saber que Tsunade no tenía dinero o eso creyó hasta que saco un gran fajo e billetes…

– ¿De donde saco tanto dinero?– pregunto asustada Shizune

–Te dije que era mi día de suerte– dijo sonriendo Tsunade

* * *

><p>Itachi se levanto de su cama deseaba pasear por las calles de Konoha, estaba aburrido de estar todo el día en la cama y como siempre volvió a escaparse salir…<p>

Iba tranquilo paseando por las calles cuando vio a Naruto y Sasuke e ichiraku en una de sus habituales peleas, aunque era bastante divertido ver a Naruto sacar de quicio a Sasuke con una de sus payasadas, esta vez su pequeña discusión parecía que iba a terminar mal y era posible que incluso uno de los dos saliera lastimado; por lo que amigablemente Itachi se acerco saludando a un par de aireados guenin…

–Naruto, Sasuke ¿Qué hacen?–

Pero el no contaba con que ambos estaban tan metidos en la discusión que ni siquiera habían notado al intruso que ahora les saludaba…

–Tu maldito tramposo–

–Cállate BAKA, solo admite que soy mejor que tú–

–Jamás, tu hiciste trampa ya deja de negarlo–

–Así que un Uchiha no sabe cumplir sus promesas, acaso tú mama…– pero Naruto no pudo terminar ya que de un puñetazo Sasuke lo había callado, Naruto no se hizo esperar ya que con una certera patada en medio del estomago le había quitado el aire a Sasuke.

Llegado este punto Itachi supo que debía intervenir, se paro entre los dos y cogiéndolos por el cuello, de sus respectivas camisas, los elevo del suelo separándolos definitivamente, claro que no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de separar a Naruto de Sasuke y aun estando en el aire ambos trataban de darse de golpes hasta cansarse, ignorando completamente al que los separaba y en medio de sus golpes lanzados al aire y de forma totalmente inesperada los dos le atinaron al mismo tiempo un golpe y una patada en el estomago de Itachi dejándolo sin aire y ahora en cuatro patas…

Con ese inesperado ataque Itachi de golpe había soltado a Sasuke y Naruto, esa pequeña caída los había traído a la realidad, la que les mostraba a quien acababan de atacar… un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda conforme miraban a Itachi incorporándose del suelo…

–Así que su pelea es tan divertida que no se dan cuenta cuando alguien les habla– Itachi tenia una sonrisa afilada –Pues bien, déjenme unirme a la diversión– dijo conforme hacia tronar sus nudillos reafirmando lo que se avecinaba…

Instintivamente Sasuke y Naruto retrocedieron –Eh hola Itachi, nosotros… no te vimos– dijo Naruto tratando de suavizar la situación

–Tú deberías de estar en el hospital– dijo desesperadamente Sasuke como Itachi no paraba

–Oh ustedes no se deben preocupar por mí, sino por ustedes mismos… pues bien que empiece la diversión– dijo de forma tétrica acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto y Sasuke los que tardíamente intentaron escapar…

* * *

><p>Saliendo del casino se podían ver a una risueña Shizune agarrando un enorme maletín y Tsunade furiosa caminaba delante suyo apretando cada vez mas el paso<p>

–No puedo creer que apostaras contra tu maestra– refunfuñaba Tsunade

Shizune caminaba risueña –Tsunade-sama, usted dijo que podía intentarlo si quería–

–Si pero no en mi contra–

–Solo lo hice por que aposto nuestro dinero de emergencia– dijo a modo de amonestación –sin esto no podríamos comer–

–Tonterías ahora trabajo en el hospital seguro que me darán mucho dinero–

–Tsunade-sama, ¿Ese dinero que aposto, era el que le pagaron o acaso le pidió prestado a Jiraija-san?–

Tsunade se sonrojo y desvió la mirada –Eso no interesa– dijo acelerando su paso de regreso al hospital, después de todo había pasado ya mucho tiempo en el casino…

–Mejor regresemos al hospital, parece que va a llover– dijo Shizune mirando como el cielo se oscurecía

* * *

><p>Un grupo de gente se había reunido alrededor de una aparente masacre, algunos miraban con pena a los guenin tirados en el suelo mientras que otros no podían evitar reírse por lo cómico de la situación…<p>

–Naruto, ¿Aun estas vivo?– preguntaba Sasuke tirado en el suelo y con el cuerpo magullado

–Apenas– respondió Naruto con un hilito de voz apenas audible, en el mismo estado que Sasuke.

–No dramaticen, eso no basta para matar a un par de cabezas duras como ustedes– contesto Itachi con aburrimiento mirando a Naruto y Sasuke

–Igual te excediste– dieron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

Itachi suspiro malhumorado –En cualquier caso mejor se van a casa– dijo como advertencia, pero al ver que no se movían la advertencia se volvió amenaza –VAYANSE A CASA AHORA… ¿O es que quieren más?–

Naruto y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos al ver a Itachi acercarse de una forma entre siniestra y tenebrosa y sin perder más tiempo se levantaron y salieron corriendo. La gente, que los había observando hasta ese momento, no pudo evitar reírse, aunque se callaron al ver el rostro de Itachi y se dispersaron…

Ahora mi adorado Itachi caminaba de regreso al hospital, pero en el camino le sorprendió la lluvia, normalmente le gustaba andar bajo la lluvia le relajaba y ayudaba a pensar con aun mas claridad, el único problema para el era que no podía ver casi nada (si ya de por si era casi ciego, con la lluvia lo era aun más) por lo que se veía obligado a ralentizar su andar… aunque si podía notar algunas sombras pertenecientes a personas que difícilmente podía reconocer, aunque una en especial parecía dirigirse hacia el…

–Hola Itachi–

Itachi ensancho sus ojos por la sorpresa, de todas las personas en Konoha jamás espero que se toparía precisamente con él…

* * *

><p>–Maldición, se volvió a escapar– exclamo aireada Tsunade a pesar de que era la primera vez que Itachi escapaba del hospital estando Tsunade a cargo<p>

–Tsunade-sama no debió salir sin dejar a alguien vigilando al paciente– le reprocho Shizune olvidando lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser su maestra.

–Se supone que tú lo debías vigilar– rápidamente acuso

–Ekk– exclamo medio sorprendida y medio ofendida –pero yo salí a buscarla a usted–

–Esa no es escusa Shizune–

Viendo los ojos de Tsunade sabia que no podría ganar, así que suspirando se resignó –Bien entonces salgamos a buscarlo esta lloviendo–

–Saldrás tu y yo me quedo, no quiero mojarme, eh digo debo vigilar a los otros pacientes– dijo Tsunade mientras se alejaba de Shizune

Una vena se hinchaba en la cara de Shizune –De acuerdo– mascullo disgustada.

* * *

><p>Aunque Itachi no pudiera ver, poseía un oído excepcional y habían sido sus oídos los que le permitían "ver" haciendo que no se notara su ceguera…<p>

–Ha pasado un buen tiempo viejo amigo–

Es voz en especial Itachi la conocía y era incapaz de confundirla con otra, en estos momentos mas que nunca se le hacia odioso escucharla…

–Déjate de rodeos y dime que quieres–

–Oh vaya, así que hoy estas de mal humor–

–No juegues conmigo Danzou, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si…–

–Itachi, me parece que te enteraste de…–

– ¿De que trataste de matarme en más de una ocasión?–

–Si así es, imagino que entiendes por que lo hice–

–Todo sea por el bien de Konoha… si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme pierde tu tiempo conmigo–

–Como fuiste mi mejor hombre, quiero ofrecerte una compensación, por los inconvenientes que te hice pasar– se explico Danzou casi con pena, cosa que solo ofendía a Itachi

Itachi por ahora solo quería volver al hospital antes de que notaran su ausencia, –No tienes nada que yo…–

–He sabido que has estado buscando la Espada de Totsuka– dijo Danzou con una sonrisa sospechosa que Itachi no pudo apreciar

Itachi sabia que no podía confiar en Danzou, pero aun así le tomo por sorpresa que supiera que andaba lo buscando – ¿Acaso has estado siguiéndome?– pregunto totalmente desconfiado

–Itachi, yo me entere por simple casualidad, así como ahora no esperaba verte– dijo Danzou con calma total

–Esa espada no es algo que tú puedas obtener– dijo Itachi en un fallido intento por alejarse

–Solo un usuario genuino del Sharingan puede obtener una espada como esa ¿no es así?, pero aun con tus habilidades no has podido encontrarla, ni siquiera estas seguro de si esa espada en verdad existe– aseguro, pues conocía muy bien a Itachi y sabia lo escéptico que era en especial con las leyendas de su propio clan…Y el nítido interés reflejado en los ojos de Itachi confirmo esto ultimo –Pues bien… Hay cierto pergamino que te podría ayudar en tu búsqueda– explico Danzou viendo como el interés de Itachi parecía aumentar, una vez mas Danzou sonreía sospechosamente y claro Itachi no pudo ver eso…

–Por desgracia no es algo que pueda darte, al fin y a cabo es un pergamino prohibido que solo el Hokage posee– dijo Danzou seriamente analizando con mucho cuidado el rostro de Itachi, aunque la lluvia había mojado completamente su cabello de modo que este ahora le cubría los ojos –Bien toma esto no sería bueno que te mojaras más– dijo danzo alcanzándole su paraguas, de paso aprovecho para sacarle el pelo de la cara dejando sus ojos a la vista. Al notar la incertidumbre en su rostro sonrió satisfecho viendo que había logrado su objetivo, objetivo que Itachi, por mucho que analizara, no lograba comprender

–Danzou, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?– pregunto derrotado

–Recuperar a mi mejor elemento, aunque será cosa tuya lo que pase a partir de ahora– dijo Danzou mientras se alejaba como una sombra que iba desapareciendo bajo la lluvia

Esa última frase le hizo entender todo a Itachi, Danzou le estaba dando dos opciones mediante una sutil advertencia, volver a raíz y servir a Danzou o atenerse a las consecuencias de convertirse en su enemigo; –_no ha cambiado en nada_– se dijo para si mismo, notando que en su mano tenia el paraguas de Danzou, sin pensarlo lo boto a un lado del camino y siguió caminando de regreso al hospital seguramente ya habrían notado su ausencia… suspiro ante la expectativa, seguramente Tsunade no estaría muy contenta incluso era posible que esta vez si le golpeara, en el camino consideraba la posibilidad de dejarse golpear por Tsunade…

* * *

><p>En la recepción del hospital aun molesta Shizune se preparaba para salir en busca de un paciente fugitivo, pero antes de que saliera un joven se presento en la puerta del hospital completamente empapado por la lluvia que seguía sin parar. Shizune al verlo fue por unas toallas para que el joven pudiera secarse pero al verlo de cerca sonrió por su suerte, era Itachi, ya no tendría que mojarse bajo la lluvia por salir a buscarlo…<p>

Viendo la sonrisa en cara de Shizune Itachi no pudo evitar bromear un poco con ella – ¿Te alegra verme?–

–Aun no olvido lo de esta mañana– respondió con cierta molestia Shizune

–Lo siento, no debí precipitarme–

–No importa… dios estas todo empapado así pescaras un resfrió, debes cambiarte– dijo mientras dirigía a Itachi a su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse –Ah…Si fuera tú no me dejaría ver por Tsunade en un buen tiempo– advirtió Shizune antes de dejar a Itachi solo.

Rápidamente Itachi se quito la ropa mojada mientras se secaba con las toallas que Shizune le había dado, una vez cambiado se recostó en la cama, el estaba extrañamente cansado e incluso algo mareado, aun era temprano por lo que su cansancio no tenia sentido…

–Quizás no debí– se dijo a si mismo entrando en cuenta de que se había resfriado a causa de la lluvia, aunque era preocupante que los síntomas se presentaran de tan pronto, normalmente en el los síntomas se manifestaban al día siguiente ya, por lo que esto, para el, era raro…

Lo último que vio fue a Tsunade entrando

Tsunade había entrado inicialmente para arreglar cuentas con cierto paciente, pero al verlo en cama supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, se acerco e instintivamente le tocó la frente…

–Rayos, estas ardiendo en fiebre–

* * *

><p>Malas noticias no volveré a escribir hasta el año que viene, XD, aunque a decir verdad me he demorado bastante en actualizar los capítulos (perdón por eso)<p>

Hum 2013 siempre escuche que el 13 y los gatos negros traen mala suerte (excluyo los espejos y escaleras por que en estos debes realizar una acción en cambio el gato nace negro a menos que lo pintes pero así no funciona XD)… entonces si nací un viernes 13 soy el equivalente humano a un gato negro! Con razón la gente me evita jajjajajajjaja… y saben que es peor? Este2013 cumplo años un viernes 13! (No se olviden de mandarme una tortita jajjajajaja) este año me iré al campo yo sola y librare al mundo de la mala suerte que les traigo (yo siempre he sido suertuda así que pienso que si soy como un gato negro)

Perdón si divago mucho con esto del 21 e estado un tanto, digamos sonsa… (Se creyó lo del fin del mundo…jajajajaja) si, si lo se pero cuando escuche lo de las maquinas me asuste… ahora estoy feliz de estar viva y sobre todo de que las computadoras estén funcionando todavía, huera sido trágico no ver el final de nuestra serie favorita! Se imaginan? Noooooo… y por eso estaba sonsa, dije que ya no volvería a escribir así que por eso ahora divago tanto

En fin nos vemos el próximo año, desde aquí brindare por ustedes (si me dan sus nombres sino por el Nick nomasJ) cuídense y gracias por leer hasta esta parte


	24. La sombra de un pecado

Gracias por su paciencia, esta vez decidi recompenzarlos a mi manera, torturandolos…digo digo…dándoles una historia ligeramente mas larga de lo usual

En la serie pasaron muchas cosas impactantes a mi parecer pero, ¿alguien más quedo en shock cuando Tobi dijo que Itachi tenía novia? o solo soy yo…

pues bien empecemos…

* * *

><p>Aun mareado y con la vista borrosa Itachi abrió los ojos, se acaba de recuperar de una fiebre que lo tuvo en cama, apenas consiente, por tres días y lo primero que veía era un par de preciosos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente con forme se aclaraba podía ver la imagen de una rubia cabellera en un rostro joven… y así de improvisto este ser frente a el empezó a hablar.<p>

–Dime ¿acaso te interesa siquiera tu vida?–

Itachi estaba confundido, más que nada por que apenas recuperaba la conciencia y no esperaba que su día empezara con un interrogatorio.

Tsunade viendo la confusión de Itachi decidió continuar –No pienso perder mí tiempo con alguien que no se esfuerza en mejorar–

A estas alturas Itachi acababa de comprender la situación, y opto por dar la respuesta obvia –Por supuesto que me importa mi vida–

–Si es así debes obedecer las indicaciones que te de, también quiero que seas sincero con lo que vaya a preguntarte…– sonaba mitad reproche mitad consejo por parte de Tsunade

Itachi pensó con cuidado como responderle, sobretodo por que podía percibir segundas intenciones por parte de Tsunade –Esta bien pero solo le daré información que tenga que ver con mi salud– dijo para asegurarse de mantener ciertos asuntos, que ahora ponían en peligro la pacifica vida que había tenido hasta ahora en Konoha, ocultos

–Tu mocoso…– Tsunade se vio claramente enfadada mas se contuvo –Bueno no importa, por ahora solo descansa, a penas te estas recuperando de la fiebre que sufriste hace poco–

–¿Puedo salir a dar un paseo?– pregunto Itachi casi sin pensar

Tsunade quedo muda por la inesperada pregunta, por un momento pensó en regañarle pero al recordar sus antecedentes imagino que si no le daba permiso escaparía de todos modos –Tienes una hora…–

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y ya se disponía a salir sin hacer mayor comentario, claro que antes entro al baño donde se coloco ropa más adecuada para salir tal como unos shorts oscuros y el polo con enmallado que siempre solía usar. Ya iba a salir del cuarto de hospital cuando Tsunade…

–Antes de eso, ¿Qué tan bien puedes ver con esos ojos? Itachi-kun– pregunto Tsunade de forma burlona

Ahora si que Itachi estaba desconcertado, no sabia como era que Tsunade lo había descubierto, nadie sabia que Itachi tenia problemas con su visión, sin embargo tenia que reconocer que ella era una de los legendarios Sannin, por no decir la mejor medico del mundo ninja.

–Casi no puedo ver…– admitió Itachi sintiéndose acorralado, en una situación así no podía simplemente escapar o mentirle

–Justamente a esto me refería, como tu medico debo saber estas cosas…– comenzó a reprenderle

–Lo siento, tratare de no omitir mas información… es una mala costumbre mía– dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros

Tsunade solo suspiro resignada –Regresa en menos de una hora, de lo contrario iré yo misma a buscarte_… y te romperé un par de huesos_– dijo lo ultimo susurrando, aunque Itachi lo escucho bien

–Entendido, pero antes necesito que me haga un favor–Itachi le alcanzó una hoja de papel antes de salir

Tsunade cogió la hoja mientras Itachi le explicaba en que consistía el favor…

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS TARDE EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE<strong>

–Buenos días Hokage-sama– saludo alegremente Itachi mientras entraba plácidamente en la oficina del Hokage

…Claro que al verlo, el Hokage no lo tomo muy bien que digamos –¡Itachi!, ¿otra vez te escapaste? Y encima entras a mi oficina como si…– dijo mientras que a la velocidad de un rayo se levantaba de su asiento con la intención de desmembrar a Itachi…

–No me escape– afirmo Itachi extendiéndole a Minato una nota (que hace unos pocos minutos le había hecho escribir a Tsunade) apenas un segundo antes de que Minato le alcanzara, haciendo que este parara el ataque para leer…

"Yo Tsunade Senju aseguro que Itachi Uchiha esta vez no se escapo del hospital, aunque deberá regresar antes de las 9:00 am"

–Tsk– fue el único sonido que se escucho de Minato mientras regresaba con lentitud a su asiento con un evidente fastidio

Si bien Itachi estaba medio ciego, si le era posible distinguir colores y al ver que en la oficina del Hokage había más blanco del debido supo de inmediato la razón –¿No cree que usted ha descuidado demasiado su trabajo?– dijo de forma despreocupada mientras tomaba asiento

Minato en esos momentos no estaba de muy buen humor –Y de quien es la culpa– respondió lleno de sarcasmo

–No es toda mía–agregó Itachi rápidamente

Minato suspiro con pesadez y acto seguido hundió su cara en su escritorio en una forma algo lamentable.

–Aun sigue atormentándose por "eso"… ¿no es así?–

–Yo soy el Hokage no debí salir jamás de la aldea, si me hubiera quedado algo como esto…–

–Yo estuve aquí y aun así no pude hacer nada, 'él' nos engaño a todos–

–AUN ASÍ SANDAIME HOKAGE NO TENÍA POR QUE MORIR…– casi grito Minato mientras golpeaba su escritorio con su puño cerrado hasta casi romperlo, en señal de la frustración que había retenido por casi dos semanas…

Hacia apenas dos semanas había tenido lugar la destrucción de Konoha a manos de Orochimaru con la "ingenua" ayuda de la aldea de la arena, desde entonces la reconstrucción de la aldea había tardado mas de lo esperado y demandado un arduo trabajo por parte de todos los Shinobis en Konoha, a parte de eso quedaban las negociaciones con la ahora destruida aldea de la arena que al quedar sin un Kazekage estaba todavía en peores condiciones que Konoha… Sin embargo no era el arduo trabajo lo que atormentaba la mente de Minato, sino el hecho de que estuvo ausente cuando la aldea más lo necesitaba a causa de información falsa suministrada hábilmente por Orochimaru como parte de su plan de invasión, información que por cierto hablaba de cierta organización criminal que por alguna razón había estado secuestrando Jinchūrikis y robando los bijūs de sus cuerpos, preocupado por la situación de Naruto, Minato se ofreció para una misión aparentemente suicida que al final resulto ser falsa, como el Hokage actual estaba dejando la aldea justo durante los exámenes Chūnin Sarutobi Hiruzen se ofreció a reemplazarlo _"Soy el Sandaime al fin y al cabo ¿no?…"_ dijo este sabiendo que así Minato podría ir tranquilo a destruir definitivamente una organización que se hacia cada vez mas peligrosa. Sin embargo como resultado de esta estratagema el Sandaime había perdido la vida, y eso era algo que Minato no quería ni podía perdonarse… desde hace dos semanas había decidido renunciar pero no se lo permitieron debido a que no había un reemplazo adecuado…

…Itachi sabia bien esto por lo que continuó hablando –Deje de hacer eso, culparse no le hace bien ni a usted ni a la aldea, mire nomas todo el papeleo pendiente…– dijo estirando los brazos a los costados señalando toda la habitación abarrotada de papeleo sin hacer

–Todos son referentes a la destrucción de Konoha, yo no merezco ser llamado Hokage– dijo mientras miraba el sello con las palabras "Yondaime Hokage" titulo que ahora no hacia mas que atormentarlo y que hacía además que en esos momentos Minato no desease firmar ninguna de las hojas frente a el…

Itachi suspiro exasperado no sabiendo como responder a eso…

Minato de inmediato se dio cuenta y con una risa torpe continuo –No viniste a hablar de esto ¿verdad?–

Itachi le miro seriamente –Necesito que me preste otro pergamino…–

–…prohibido ¿eh?– la frase fue completada por Minato, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que Itachi pedía este tipo de favores –bien Itachi, ¿de cual de trata esta vez?, veré que puedo hacer– como Hokage estaba autorizado a prestar los pergaminos prohibidos a los ninjas que el creyera conveniente, claro que existían algunos que no podía dar a nadie sin el consentimiento del consejo, como era el caso del pergamino que casualmente Itachi acababa de solicitar –Lo siento Itachi, ni siquiera a ti te puedo prestar algo así–

Minato se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada mordaz que le estaba lanzando Itachi

–Oye, no me mires así, confió en ti pero la cosa es que el consejo no; y un pergamino así te traería problemas, esos ancianos dirían cosas como_: "Con información así será demasiado poderoso no podremos controlarlo mas", "Es una amenaza, no debería andar libremente por ahí" "Si no hacemos algo con él…"_– decía Minato imitando a la perfección las voces de los ancianos

Itachi empezaba a aburrirse de escuchar las razones de Minato siendo el un Uchiha había vivido gran parte de su vida con la desconfianza del dichoso consejo de Konoha

–Bien si no se puede hacer nada…– dijo con apatía

–Es enserio Itachi no toques ese pergamino– esta era una firme advertencia por parte de Minato ya que había visto en la mirada de Itachi la firme intención de robar el pergamino.

–Está bien, no lo hare– dijo Itachi para calmar a Minato, pero era evidente que eso no bastaría para calmarlo de modo que cambio de tema –nadie lo culpa por lo que paso, así que mejor concéntrese en hacer su trabajo como Hokage, Minato-san, por el bien de Konoha–

Minato se quedo mudo de golpe, de modo que Itachi pudo salir sin que le hiciesen mas preguntas, él sabia que Itachi tenia razón, debía de cumplir con su deber como Hokage ya había abandonado Konoha antes no podía hacerlo ahora…

"Pensar que hace apenas unos minutos iba a arrancarle la cabeza…" pensaba mientras cogía los papeles que estaban próximos a él como estaba bastante retrasado se permitió a si mismo el usar su velocidad al fin y al cabo era el rayo amarillo de Konoha pasados unos pocos minutos Minato se dirigió a una habitación privada donde se guardan los archivos importantes ya sean registros de guerras o pergaminos prohibidos; fue ahí cuando noto que faltaba uno que en general solo amenazaba con traer problemas

"…a bueno quizás lo haga pronto" agrego al final de forma tétrica, pero antes de que pudiera salir alguien entro en su oficina

**AFUERA DE LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

"_¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que me descubran?" _Se preguntaba Itachi mientras caminaba con un pergamino de dudosa procedencia en sus manos, suspiraba aburridamente nunca pensó que tendría que robarlo, aunque sentía cierta inquietud con esto al fin y al cabo había sido Danzou quien le dijo de este pergamino en especial, sin duda había una trampa con todo esto, sin embargo no podía saber de que se trataba con exactitud _"Supongo que aun tengo tiempo de ir a casa antes de regresar" _se dijo a si mismo

No le tardo mucho llegar a su antiguo hogar en medio del devastado clan Uchiha, al abrir el pergamino lo primero que pensó fue: _"Ahora entiendo…"_ Itachi estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo cómodamente el pergamino que había tomado prestado, este pergamino estaba repleto de jutsu s de muy alto nivel todos peligrosos o prohibidos; sin embargo esa no esa la peor parte ese pergamino no le podía pertenecer ni al Hokage ni al consejo de Konoha, ya que era una de las reliquias que fueron saqueadas del clan Uchiha. De hecho fue ese saqueo el que causo que la mayoría de los Uchiha empezaran a desconfiar de Konoha y terminara por detonar un inevitable conflicto que termino con la aniquilación, casi completa, de uno de los dos bandos _"…así que por esto no me querían dar este pergamino"_ Itachi miraba el pergamino atentamente en busca de la técnica que como un Uchiha llevaba años buscando, no era que no le molestara el hecho de haber recuperado una reliquia Uchiha por accidente, pero había sido él quien había terminado con un conflicto que amenazaba con destruirlo todo el que había sacrificado a su familia por el bien de la paz; no tenia sentido que trajera a la luz problemas que el había esforzado por eliminar.

Cuando termino de revisar el pergamino se decepcionó por no encontrar el jutsu que buscaba, _"me pregunto si Hokage-sama sabrá de esto; y además si me dejara buscar más pergaminos similares"_ se preguntaba mirando fijamente el pergamino en sus manos echado perezosamente en el sofá, probablemente se hubiera dormido en ese segundo si no hubiera escuchado pasos acercándose a la puerta de su casa ubicada en medio del antiguo clan Uchiha al que solo entraban Sasuke y él mismo, después de todo el paso estaba restringido, _"Qué raro, Sasuke ahora debería estar en alguna misión"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a abrir la puerta y sorprender a…

* * *

><p><strong>HACE ALGUNAS HORAS EN UNA ELEGANTE CASA EN UNA PARTE PRIVILEGIADA DE KONOHA<strong>

Dos guenin que como siempre no podían estar ni dos segundos sin pelear, hacían lo propio…

–Hey Sasuke debes ayudar con la limpieza, mientras estés aquí–

–Tu hiciste este desastre, así que límpialo solo–

–Maldito este desastre lo hicimos los dos, además desde que llegaste no has ayudado en nada y yo siempre termino haciéndolo todo–

Aunque en estos momentos era mas como una pelea después de la pelea, ya que con su anterior pelea habían destruido lo que alguna vez fue una sala y la disputa se dirigía hacia "quien iba a limpiar todo"

–No te quejes Naruto no es gran cosa… Mira no hay detergente, bien iré por detergente a la tienda, y de regreso te ayudo–

–Y dime, ¿Como se que no escaparás? –

Sasuke había cogido una botella de detergente 'vacía' mientras se dirigía a la entrada ignorando por completo la pregunta de Naruto, el cual por cierto no confiaba en Sasuke por lo que lo alcanzó en la entrada y al coger la botella "vacía" noto la treta de Sasuke

–…así que ibas a escapar, maldito anda ve y al menos barre algo–

–Idiota no puedes darme ordenes… supongo que no…–

Hubieran vuelto a pelear y posiblemente destruir la entrada de no ser por que Naruto miro el reloj de la pared… Naruto se congelo en el acto, al verlo Sasuke también se asusto por la inesperada reacción de Naruto

–Sasuke mira la hora–

–O mierda, llegaremos aun mas tarde que Kakashi -sensei–

Y así ambos guenin salieron corriendo olvidando el desastre que habían ocasionado

* * *

><p><strong>A AFUERAS DE KONOHA, EN LA ANTIGUA MORADA DEL CLAN UCHIHA<strong>

Tranquilamente Itachi se levanto para abrirle la puerta al supuesto intruso, pero ni en sus sueños mas locos podría haber concebido lo que vio o mas bien a quien vería aquel día…

"_Pero ¿que?" _Itachi no pudo hablar, de cualquier forma nada coherente hubiera salido de su boca en esos momentos

Una voz delicada hizo eco el la cabeza de Itachi dejándolo helado, ahí en frente suyo estaba una chica de fina figura, pálida con el pelo color azabache recogido en una trenza y con un inconfundible símbolo en la espalda de su playera oscura, por no mencionar unos ojos rojos con un doujutsu único en Konoha, aunque Itachi no necesito ver todo esto ya que sabia muy bien quien era la chica en frente suyo en el segundo que escucho su voz…

–Hola mi amor, ¿me extrañaste?– una melodiosa vos se emitió de la chica en frente de Itachi que ahora sonreía de forma retorcida emanando un aura asesina

– ¡Sakí!– Itachi no pudo evitar gritar tal como si hubiese visto un fantasma emerger de su tumba a mitad de la noche, tal ante la sorpresa de ver a una de las victimas de su mayor pecado, Sakí Uchiha

Sakí sin darle la oportunidad de pensar claramente saco un kunai y se lanzo encima de Itachi dispuesta a matarlo en el acto, este a su vez fácilmente esquivó su ataque y aprovecho el impulso que había usado Sakí para lanzarla lejos de él, pero en un descuido la había lanzado al interior de su casa, ella se golpeo duramente contra la pared pero aun así pudo formar los sellos para realizar un Katon o lo hubiera hecho si Itachi no se lo hubiese impedido al separar sus manos bruscamente asiéndolas contra el suelo a la vez que con cuerpo sobre el de ella la tenia temporalmente inmovilizada…

–DESGRACIADO SUÉLTAME– Sakí gritaba se retorcía desesperada por liberarse del agarre de Itachi

–Tu, ¿¡Qué haces aquí y para empezar por que estas viva!?–

Estas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en Sakí la que por unos pocos segundos se quedo completamente inmóvil, pero no paso mucho antes de que dentro suyo sintiese como resurgía su ira –CÁLLATE TRAIDOR, CÁLLATE Y MUERE– grito como si la vida se le fuera en eso

* * *

><p><strong>UNOS MINUTOS ANTES, EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE<strong>

Minato sonreía medio orgulloso, con la ayuda de su súper velocidad había logrado avanzar casi la mitad de su papeleo, aunque sabia que pronto habría mas papeleo que hacer por no decir las negociaciones con la aldea de la arena que sin Kazekage significaba lidiar con mas ancianos a parte de los sabios de Konoha que seguramente le iban a reprender por descuidar su trabajo como Hokage; aunque el por su cuenta estaba preparado para renunciar por su propia negligencia, pero ya habría tiempo para eso después de que arregle el caos por el que estaba pasando Konoha actualmente

Levantándose para archivar el papeleo que había avanzado, entró en una habitación especializada, fue ahí cuando notó la ausencia de cierto pergamino

–_Hokage-sama_–

De pronto una voz interrumpió las divagaciones de Minato, este salió de la habitación para recibir al líder del escuadrón (en el que iría Itachi al iniciar este relato ¿recuerdan?) que había mandado hace unos días en una misión de rango "S"

–Kan, ¿Cómo resulto la misión?– pregunto Minato con cierto nerviosismo

–Escoltar a la princesa no fue ningún problema, el chico no fue necesario– respondió kan tranquilamente

–Je mejor no se lo hagas saber– agrego Minato pensando que Itachi no estaría de buen humor al oír esto

_[Aquí se preguntaran ¿como es que escoltar una princesa puede tener un rango tan alto?, y si no deberían; pues si bien la princesa era del país del fuego de modo que el señor feudal en persona solicitó un escuadrón de elite para proteger a su hija de los peores maleantes que pensaran tomarla de rehén y para asegurarse de la seriedad que ponía Konoha en esta misión solicito que la declararan una misión de rango "S"… Pero aun todo esto no fue sino una fachada casual, la parte peligrosa venia justo después del escoltar a la princesa, tras muchas investigaciones tenían fuertes motivos para creer saber la ubicación exacta de la base de Akatsuki un grupo terrorista que se había hecho famosos por haber robado los bijūs de varias aldeas]_

–Por cierto ¿por que demoraron tanto?, creía que les había pasado algo… O es que el otro asunto…– Minato pregunto ansioso

–Fue toda una decepción, al infiltrarnos al interior de la base de Akatsuki solo nos topamos con el cuerpo sin vida del Gobi, aparentemente solo era una base temporal, pero habían rastros de haber sido habitado recientemente, así que la información que nos dieron no era del todo falsa, pero por mucho que buscamos no encontramos a nadie sospechoso, de regreso tuvimos que tomar una desviación, lo que me lleva a…–

Hasta entonces Minato había escuchado atentamente decepcionado por no poder dar con Akatsuki, este grupo resulto ser sumamente escurridizo, pero al escuchar lo ultimo se preocupo por el cambio drástico en su voz – ¿Qué sucedió?–

Kan hizo una serie de sellos para invocar una urna con forma humana la cual se abrió revelando una muchacha joven de fina figura totalmente amordazada y un saco de lona que le cubría la cabeza por completo

–…Nos vimos obligados a traer una prisionera–

La muchacha tenia el mismo porte y silueta que la princesa que debían proteger además a Minato no se le ocurría alguien más que valiera la pena raptar, por lo que entro en pánico

–Eh? ¡¿Raptaron a la princesa!?–

–Claro que no– respondió Kan medio ofendido con la acusación del Hokage –solo que encontramos alguien interesante– dijo mientras hacia que la prisionera girase para mostrar el logotipo en su espalda… era el logotipo del clan Uchiha

–Kan dime ¿Por qué la amordazaron?…–

La figura humana en frente de Minato que hasta ahora no había hecho ni un solo movimiento de pronto pareció recobrar vida

–Esa voz es nueva… ¿Así que el viejo ya se retiró?– comento con total descaro la joven debajo de todas sus mordazas

–Cállate mocosa y guarda algo de respeto que el Sandaime…– le reprendió Kan

Ignorando a Kan la joven continuo sin inmutarse –Me ataron por que yo los ataque primero, es una lastima pero no logre matar a ninguno–

Kan parecía querer decir algo pero paro en seco cuando noto la dura mirada que le dirigía el Hokage en esos momentos, en ese instante miles de preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Minato pero el solo atino a preguntar…

– ¿Por qué la trajeron?…– las palabras salieron de la boca de Minato tan frías como el hielo

De pronto unas risas desquiciadas resonaron en la oficina del Hokage de modo que la atención ahora se centraba en la fuente de tal bullicio o sea la muchacha amordazada perteneciente al clan Uchiha tan pronto como su risa paro empezó con su monologo

–Pero que pregunta más estúpida "Hokage-sama"… No es obvio, me arrastraron de vuelta a Konoha porque van a arrestarme… _o quizás ejecutarme_… por ser parte del clan Uchiha; hagan lo que quieran no podría importarme menos pero al menos los matare…–

Mientras seguía con su monologo que iba perdiendo sentido conforme avanzaba, Minato se le acercó y comenzó a desatarla

–Hokage-sama no…– Kan trato en vano de detenerlo

–Esta bien ella es una aldeana de Konoha– dijo a la vez que le quitaba el saco de lona de la cabeza revelando su fina cara así como unos ojos carmesís que irradiaban con fiereza

Tan pronto como ella se vio libre sin dudar ataco a Minato

–Eres ingenuo si crees que…–

Pero no logro nada, ya que desconocía la velocidad del Hokage actual, había escuchado hablar del "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" en cientos de relatos alusivos a sus hazañas en la guerra y de lo peligroso que era enfrentarte a el, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en acción… casi ya que ella realmente no vio nada, un segundo estaba en frente suyo y en un pestañeo estaba detrás de ella, a pesar de su aturdimiento siguió tratando de asestarle un golpe a Minato pero fue en vano ni aun el Sharingan activado hizo una diferencia significativa, Minato ni siquiera se estaba esforzando solo se limitaba a esquivarla, hasta que pareció aburrirse…

–Ni lo intentes niña, llevo años contrarrestando las técnicas de Itachi– dijo Minato sin saber el efecto que tendría estas palabras en la chica en frente suyo

Sakí Uchiha palideció de pronto y cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo murmuro unas palabras que desde hace años la habían atormentado –Él esta vivo–

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO DONDE ITACHI<strong>

–Sakí, ¿¡Cómo es que estas viva, y por que apareces justo ahora!?– esta pregunta sonó por enésima vez

Itachi en esos momentos estaba más perturbado que la propia Sakí, por mucho que pensara no entendía como era posible para el estar en una situación así no cabía en si mismo de la sorpresa y pudo notar también que por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, se obligo a si mismo a respirar para recobrar algo de calma, tarea que parecía imposible

A pesar de que Itachi no dejaba de temblar, su agarre sobre Sakí era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla escapar sin importar cuanto se retorciera ella, en un momento se canso y dejo de forcejear para tratar de responder las insistentes preguntas de Itachi

–Para que debo responderte…– dijo Sakí, parecía indiferente como si fuese ajena a la situación en la que se hallaba –…De todas formas me mataras ¿no es así?…– continuo diciendo mientras su rostro adquiría expresiones mas humanas –…Como lo hiciste con el resto del clan…– en este punto ella empezó a quebrarse y algunas lagrimas brotaron –…de nuestra familia– dejando escapar algunas lagrimas revoltosas que se negaron a quedarse adentro –…Incluso mataste a tu hermano–

–Cállate– a pesar de que Itachi solo lo había susurrado su voz tenia un tono especialmente que lo hacia oír especialmente aterrador

Sakí por su parte noto algo que nadie en su posición hubiera visto…

–Sasuke está vivo– murmuro Sakí mientras un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminaba su corazón por unos segundos, pero al recordar una leyenda Uchiha se esfumo… –Ya debes estar satisfecho, ya despertaste esos ojos, o es que piensas arrancarle los ojos a tu hermano y obtener…–

Antes de que Sakí terminara de hablar Itachi ejerció algo de fuerza extra en ella haciéndola callar en el acto a la vez que le arrancaba un grito de dolor

–Dije que te callaras, tú siempre hablando sin pensar…–

–Y ¿que con eso?, no soy perfecta–

Ambos intercambiaron miradas en lo que parecía una batalla mental aunque ninguno uso el Sharingan. De pronto Itachi la soltó y se alejo de ella su cuerpo Sakí por su parte se levanto del suelo mientras frotaba sus muñecas ligeramente lastimadas mientras que Itachi había dejado de temblar parecía haber tomado una decisión, quizás había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en la situación o era tal vez que estaba tan confundido que deseaba alejarse de esa escena.

–Es mejor que te vayas– las palabras sonaban frías –…Sino soy capaz de matarte– y fueron rematadas con unas palabras aun mas crueles

Sakí miraba la espalda de Itachi y sin saber porque se aventuró a preguntar algo que en su corazón no la dejaba en paz desde hace varios años –Entonces ya no me amas, ¿no?–

De repente Itachi se tensó y lentamente volvió la vista hacia Sakí –Dime una cusa: Tú ¿alguna vez en verdad me quisiste?–

Sakí sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero en esos momentos no lo quería admitir ni mucho menos decírselo a él cerrando su puño con fuerza miraba al suelo consternada

–Por que, ¿¡por que lo hiciste!?… ¿tanto nos odiabas, o es que querías convertirte en el héroe de Konoha?– pregunto apretando los dientes con mas fuerza de la necesaria en espera de una respuesta, una parte aunque muy pequeña deseaba creer que Itachi era inocente…

Por su parte Itachi podría haberle dado miles de razones para hacer lo que hizo, explicarle con detalle y contarle la verdad, pero el no deseaba justificarse de esa forma, sin importar las circunstancias lo que había hecho seguía siendo un crimen que el sabia que algún día tendría que pagar, aunque tampoco estaba en sus planes el mentirle

–Fue una orden–

Sakí abrió los ojos como platos y en este punto no aguanto mas, se abalanzó sobre Itachi haciéndolo caer al suelo invirtiendo la posición en la que estabas segundos atrás y como lo haría una adolescente histérica golpeo frenéticamente el pecho de Itachi –Devuélvemelos regrésame a mi familia– eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca mientras las lagrimas salían sin control, no fue sino hasta que se calmó que Itachi le respondió

–Es imposible–

Sakí todavía sollozaba cuando dijo lo siguiente –Sabes una cosa… Yo si te ame… pero ahora te odio Itachi Uchiha– lentamente se levanto y ayudo a Itachi a levantarse también

–Lo siento– murmuro Itachi, después de un silencio incomodo preguntó – ¿Quieres comer algo?–

–Así que ya sabes cocinar– respondió ella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA<strong>

–Shizune voy a salir–

–Tsunade-sama aun tiene trabajo–

–Tranquila iré por un paciente que cree que puede escaparse cuando se le da la gana–

–Iré con usted–

–No, quédate y cuida de los demás pacientes mientras no estoy…–

–No se demore por favor–

EN EL PRIMER PISO DEL HOSPITAL

Tsunade caminaba de forma amenazante –Itachi Uchiha estás muerto– murmuraba mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital

–Eso es cruel Tsunade-sensei aun me quedan dos minutos– murmuro un chico al lado de Tsunade

Tsunade miro a su derecha y vio a Itachi que la miraba inexpresivo, ella solo suspiro y riendo suavemente le dijo –Ha, te salvaste–, pero no paso mucho antes de que notara recién a una chica abrasada de Itachi – ¿Quien es ella?–

–No la reconoce, ella es Sakí mi novia…– dijo Itachi con calma, pero aun se podía notar cierto dolor en su expresión

–Tiempo sin verla Tsunade sensei– dijo Sakí con una expresión casi tan penosa como la de Itachi

Sin esperar una respuesta o una indicación siquiera, la inesperada pareja subió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Itachi, mientras Tsunade no podía aun procesarlo que pasaba ahí, como habitante de Konoha sabia de la masacre del clan Uchiha, además era de las pocas personas que sabia que Itachi era el que había realizado tal tarea, de modo que verlo con una chica que se supone estaba muerta era…

"_Esto no va a terminar bien" _era el único pensamiento racional que atravesaba por su cabeza en esos segundos, habían pasado unos pocos minutos antes de que decidiera subir, aun muy confundida y con un sentimiento de inquietud, como respondiendo a estos sentimientos se escuchó un grito agudo y posteriormente el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose, acelero el paso ganándole a varias enfermeras que también habían reaccionado al escandalo que venia de la habitación de Itachi, solo para encontrarse con Itachi al lado de una ventana rota con el brazo izquierdo sangrando a mares, miro el resto de la habitación y no había rastro de Sakí Uchiha, de repente noto que Itachi estaba por salir por la ventana aun con el brazo en un estado atroz, rápidamente lo detuvo…

–Debo ir por ella no es seguro dejarla sola ahora mismo– dijo Itachi con una evidente desesperación al ver que le impedían salir

Al forcejear Itachi estaba haciendo que su herida se abriera aun más de modo que Tsunade le tuvo que aplicar un golpe rápido en la parte posterior del cuello provocando que Itachi se desmayara, aprovechando que este estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos

Aprovechando la docilidad temporal de Itachi, Tsunade lo llevo a su cama y con maestría curaba su brazo izquierdo, mientras que otras enfermeras (entre ellas Shizune) limpiaban el desastre causado

–Dios, tu cuerpo ya esta bastante débil, no es momento para que pierdas tanta sangre– decía Tsunade mirando exasperada las manchas de sangre en el piso y la cama a la vez que le colocaba el vendaje correspondiente, una vez que terminó se dirigió a la salida

Al verla Shizune se alarmo por la expresión sombría de su maestra –Tsunade-sama, ¿A dónde va?–

Tsunade se volteó para mirar directamente a su alumna –Shizune no le quites el ojo de encima– dijo esta señalando a Itachi aun inconsciente –…voy a mostrarle a cierta niña lo que pasa cuando hacen mas difícil mi trabajo– En esos momentos nadie se atrevía a detenerla…

–Ese idiota, ¿Por qué?… ¿¡Por qué!?… Te odio, ¿Cómo pudiste?… ¿Por qué rayos sigues con vida?– Sakí Uchiha iba corriendo por la aldea sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo deseaba alejare de ese sujeto tanto como le fuera posible, con lo que acababa de pasar en el hospital ya no aguanto mas y el las lagrimas que creía haber secado volvían a salir sin control…

Hace unos segundos ella había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de poder completar su venganza hacia Itachi, el estaba recostado en su cama ella encima de el con el kunai apuntándole directamente al cuello, un solo movimiento y lo habría matado, levanto su kunai para tomar impulso y lo bajo con fuerza , pero entonces él dijo aquellas palabras _"Me alegro que estés viva"_ al ver que Itachi no iba a esquivar su ataque simplemente no pudo hacerlo y fue ella la que desvió su ataque en el ultimo segundo asestándole en el brazo izquierdo rápidamente se alejo de el y como el se le acerco ella grito y salto por la ventana… El haber fallado no le molestaba tanto como la razón por la que había fallado; ella sin importar cuanto lo negara, cuanto dijera odiarlo, cuanto le doliera haber perdido a su familia y su propia vida… Aun lo amaba, "_soy tan idiota_" se decía a si misma mientras escapaba de escena

…De modo que ahora se hallaba corriendo por la aldea soltando maldiciones y apretando los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar. Claro que no pasó mucho antes de que el símbolo en su espalda y su Sharingan aun activado en ella llamaran la atención

"Oye que esa chica no es una Uchiha"

"No puede ser se suponía que todos murieron"

"No te le acerques debe ser peligrosa"

"Rápido hay que avisar al Hokage"

Desde luego Sakí no escucho ninguno de estos comentarios estaba demasiado concentrada en escapar, al menos hasta que chocó contra un hombre de tamaño considerable haciéndolo caer en el acto, solo entonces detuvo su carrera

–Oye tu, ¡fíjate por donde andas!– bramo el hombre en el suelo cuando vio quien lo había tirado se quedo helado "_¿Una Uchiha?_" como aldeano de Konoha sabia de la invasión contra Konoha que planeaba el clan que fue misteriosamente aniquilado en una noche, instintivamente sintió algo de temor al ver sus ojos rojos, pero ya fuera por que era mujer o por lo delicada de su figura o el hecho de que lloraba el hombre se sintió en ventaja, se levanto del suelo y bruscamente tomo a sakí de la muñeca sacudiéndola violentamente –Una Uchiha como tu debe pasar el resto de su vida en prisión– dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia cierto lugar

Todos los presentes ahí tenían el mismo temor hacia la Uchiha de modo que nadie salió en defensa de la chica, aunque no era que la necesitase, Sakí Uchiha hasta ese momento no había puesto resistencia alguna ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra, estas habían sido sin duda las peores horas de su vida el estrés y dolor acumulados hasta ese momento iban a cobrar su primera victima, sigilosamente sacó una espada corta que llevaba en la cintura y le apunto al hombre que la arrastraba hacia prisión

–Detente–

–_Sakí_– Itachi murmuró aun estando inconsciente, y como alguien que se despierta tras una pesadilla se levantó torpemente avivando de inmediato el dolor producido por la herida en su brazo izquierdo, soltando un lastimero gruñido de dolor…

Shizune que hasta ese momento lo vigilaba lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente –Ni se te ocurra moverte, tu cuerpo necesita descansar– le dijo esperando que se calmara un poco

Itachi no puso resistencia alguna en lugar de eso analizo la situación y a los pocos segundos cerro los ojos –Shizune-san, por favor discúlpeme con Tsunade-sensei– dijo mientras los abría revelando el Sharingan activado sumergiendo a Shizune por segunda vez en un trance solo que esta vez no era para torturarla

Tan pronto como Shizune se topo con los ojos de Itachi vio como su cuerpo, recostado en la cama, se desvanecía –Itachi-kun– grito en medio de su confusión cuando vio salir por la puerta la figura de su paciente fugitivo, –Regresa ahora mismo– rápidamente le persiguió y así estuvo corriendo por el hospital tan concentrada en atrapar a Itachi que ignoraba los gritos de las otras enfermeras, cuando por fin acorralo y atrapo a su 'presa' esta se desvaneció, solo entonces Shizune comprendió que estaban jugando con ella _"Tsunade sama va a matarme"_ pensaba mientras se sostenía con fuerza la cabeza, sin perder mas tiempo fue directo a la salida principal, no sabia donde podría estar Itachi, pero aun así era un hecho que no era en el hospital, o eso creyó hasta que vio dos personajes entrando justo en ese momento

Minato entraba con calma al hospital trayendo consigo al fugitivo con el brazo derecho sujeto a su propia espalda, no fue necesario sujetar el izquierdo pues ya estaba herido pero aun así torcía ligeramente el brazo derecho de Itachi arrancándole varias muecas de dolor –Se escapo de nuevo, ¿no?– preguntaba de forma casi casual al ver a Shizune caminar hacia ellos con cierta desesperación

–Si– expreso Shizune mostrando un evidente alivio en su rostro

–Minato-san…– habían contadas ocasiones en que Itachi se olvidaba de las formalidades, en este caso al llamar al Hokage por su nombre, pero el mal humor, el cansancio, la frustración y sumado a eso la preocupación por Sakí no estaban ayudando mucho que digamos en su razonamiento usual

De pronto Minato recordó otro asunto que tenia con Itachi, ya sin preguntar busco entre sus bolsillos –Por cierto, esto no te pertenece– dijo al encontrar el pergamino que Itachi había alzado

–Hokage-sama… suélteme, necesito buscar a una persona importante–

–No me digas que te viste con Uchiha Sakí– murmuro Minato

–Detente– una vos sonó con autoridad en medio de las masas de gente aglomerada alrededor de un peligro potencial para la aldea

Claro que la chica en el estado que estaba, no iba a escuchar a nadie, por lo que fue necesario intervenir, justo antes de que ella lograra clavar la espada corta en medio de la espalda del torpe sujeto que le apresaba la muñeca izquierda, Minato la detuvo al apresar su brazo derecho, Sakí de inmediato volteo para ver a la persona que la había detenido a la vez que el sujeto también volteaba para ver lo que sucedía a su espalda, quedando frío al entender que estuvo literalmente a un pelo de perder la vida, rápidamente le ofreció una reverencia al Hokage y se retiro de la escena. Sakí, ahora al borde de la locura, no resistió mas y su cuerpo colapsó _"¿Hey estas bien?"_ unas débiles pero amables palabras llegaron a sus oídos mientras todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en la oscuridad…

Sakí Uchiha se despertaba recostada en una cama dentro de una habitación pequeña con una pobre iluminación aun para ser de día –Esto es… ¿Ya estoy en prisión?– pregunto con forme su vista se aclaraba sin esperar respuesta alguna

–Aun no, aunque eso dependerá de ti–

Tan pronto como se percato de que había ora persona además de ella, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido diviso al Hokage de pie

–Dime ¿quieres quedarte en Konoha si o no?–

La pregunta sonaba ridícula para ella _"¿Por qué querría yo quedarme?"_ se preguntaba pensando en el dolor que le traía el solo hecho de ver el símbolo de Konoha, pero tras reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía hacer primero _"…Claro, para matar a Itachi y a todos esos desgraciados que destruyeron mi familia" _la venganza parecía ser la única cosa que podría aliviar su dolor

–Se que has tenido un día pesado y no hemos hecho nada mas que empeorarlo, así que te daré tiempo para que pienses bien tu respuesta…– dijo Minato adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Sakí en esos momentos –También debes saber que decir si es que estás dispuesta a aceptar todas las reglas en Konoha, cosas de como que debes rendirme cuentas a mí, así como realizar trabajos para el bien de Konoha y…–

– ¿Y si digo que no?– pregunto Sakí de forma totalmente provocadora

En ese segundo el semblante de Minato se oscureció –Creo que ambos sabemos que pasara entonces, por favor descansa y no escapes no quiero tener que perseguirte por toda la aldea otra vez– dijo mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

><p><strong>HABITACIÓN 206 DEL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE KONOHA (HABITACIÓN DE ITACHI)<strong>

–…Así que tu novia esta bien– dijo Minato para terminar su relato

–Ya veo se lo agradezco–

No fue sino hasta que Minato dijo 'Sakí Uchiha' que Itachi por fin decidió cooperar accediendo a regresar a su habitación y descansar, cosa que había necesitado toda la mañana, claro que no se relajó sino hasta que se entero que Sakí también estaba durmiendo, siendo actualmente custodiada por un clon del mismo Hokage

–…Solo que me preocupa que quiera destruir Konoha, tú sabes que si ese es el caso tendríamos que mandarla a prisión, ya que exiliarla no es una opción que vaya a aceptar el consejo–

–Así que debo convencerla de que vuelva a ser parte de Konoha– dijo Itachi adivinando las intenciones de Minato, pensando en como rayos podría lograr semejante cosa

–Míralo como un pago por robar un pergamino prohibido– agregó Minato al ver la expresión disconforme de Itachi

–Ese pergamino me pertenece–

Al darse cuenta de que no mentía, Minato rápidamente abrió el pergamino solo para toparse con la marca del clan Uchiha así como técnicas que solo un usuario del Sharingan podría realiza, Itachi tenia razón el pergamino le pertenecía o para ser mas precisos le pertenecía a su familia, pero aun así… – ¿Sabias que era tuyo antes de tomarlo sin mi autorización?–

Bastó un pequeño titubeo en el rostro de Itachi para que Minato supiera la respuesta a su pregunta

–Bien dejo esto en tus manos, no te esta permitido fallar–

–Entendido– dijo Itachi resignándose

–Ya hablé con Tsunade, y será ella quien se hará cargo de tu novia, claro que es más un apoyo para ti ya que eres tú el que la debe vigilar y convencer, bueno eso es por que tú la conoces y…–

–No se preocupe me hare cargo de ella–

Así Sakí acabó por convertirse en una enfermera temporal ya que así le era más fácil a Tsunade el vigilarla, los primeros días se vieron envueltos por varios inconvenientes, como las constantes peleas entre Itachi y Sakí que terminaban con sakí atacando e Itachi paralizado por las palabras _"Itachi Uchiha es hora de que pagues por tu crimen"_ aunque sin embargo Sakí nunca fue capaz de asestarle un golpe que fuera mortal, los ataques no cesaron sino hasta que Tsunade le aplico algún tipo de castigo a Sakí que la hizo cambiar por completo, en el hospital las enfermeras comenzaron a correr rumores acerca de lo salvaje que podía ser Tsunade, en esos momentos Shizune era la única que podía hablar de ello con certeza, pero cuando le preguntaron solo dijo: _"decir que Tsunade-sama es bastante cruel cuando da un castigo es poco, yo creo que hasta lo disfruta"_; el propio Itachi se preocupo por este cambio en la actitud homicida de su novia _"¿esta viva no?"_ fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Tsunade. Otro problema fueron las quejas de varios aldeanos sobre la permanencia de Sakí en Konoha. Tampoco fue fácil explicarle la situación a Sasuke, Itachi aun no entendía como era que Sakí seguía viva y Sakí simplemente se negó a hablar de ello.

A parte de ello los días eran tranquilos en el hospital, le recuperación de Itachi iba bien y su cuerpo parecía estar respondiendo bien al tratamiento aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que tomaría algo de tiempo

Sakí por su parte, empezaba a sentirse sofocada por el ambiente del hospital y un día decidió simplemente salir de ahí _"Itachi ya se ha escapado cientos de veces, no veo por que yo no puedo salir también"_ fue su razonamiento antes de abandonar la zona segura que le brindaba el hospital. En la aldea su presencia llamo la atención más de lo que ella hubiese querido, los que la veían simplemente se alejaban o la miraban con desprecio, ella al sentir el evidente rechazo como humana no pudo evitar sentirse resentida contra esa masa de gente, en un intento por 'encajar' entro a un restaurante, pero decidió salir cuando se le hizo evidente que no le atenderían…

–Sakí Uchiha–

Al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la única persona que le había dirigido la palabra desde que salió del hospital

–Realmente jamás espere que volviera a ver otro Uchiha a parte de Itachi y Sasuke, pero ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?–

Sakí miraba a un anciano cubierto de vendajes sentado apaciblemente en el restaurante sin mostrarle ninguna expresión desagradable de hecho no mostraba ninguna expresión pero aun así a Sakí no pareció importarle esto –Estoy en mi descanso– mintió ella

–Por favor acompáñeme le invito una taza de te– el anciano ofreció cortésmente

–Bien– dijo ella mientras se sentaba

–Siempre quise saber, quien fue aquel que acabo con tu familia en una noche– comento aquel anciano tras haber pedido que le sirvieran te

– ¿No lo sabes?– pregunto Sakí confundida, ya que ella supuso que esconder el exterminio de un clan importante en Konoha seria un hecho imposible pues algo así no podría pasar desapercibido

–No, todo lo que se es que un asesino se infiltro en Konoha y por alguna razón ataco solo al clan Uchiha–

"_Así que mintieron, que conveniente…"_ se decía ella comprendiendo la situación por la que no se había interesado hasta ahora

–Itachi tuvo una misión nocturna y Sasuke se quedo hasta tarde en la academia por lo que ambos se salvaron, aunque ahora que recuerdo Sasuke regreso y casi muere a manos de este asesino, sino fuera por su hermano mayor habría muerto…–

"_¿Qué?"_ ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir esa simple pregunta Sakí estaba demasiado indignada por como habían distorsionado la verdad, estaba por mostrar su queja cuando el mozo trajo el pedido, fue entonces que el anciano paro su relato para beber su te y Sakí se obligo a calmarse bebiendo también

–…Itachi se enfrento al asesino y salvo a Sasuke de morir, Itachi es un ninja fantástico lograr vencer al que mato a su familia entera, el es muy poderoso además ser alguien honorable casi una especie de héroe, ¿no te parece?…La cuestión aquí es como sobreviviste tú–

Eso fue demasiado para ella –Héroe– repitió la palabra llena de ironía –no me hagas reír, ¿DESDE CUANDO UN HÉROE MATA A SU PROPIA FAMILIA?– casi grito ala vez que rompió o mas bien apasto la taza que tenia en las manos haciendo que el liquido se derrame entre los trozos de porcelana junto con su sangre, esto fue suficiente para que todos los presentes voltearan hacia la chica que ahora de pie protagonizaba el escandalo ella al verlos sonriendo continuo –así es, sepan bien todos ustedes, fue Itachi Uchiha quien extermino al clan entero sin ninguna ayuda y TODO POR SU ESTÚPIDA AL…–

Solo entonces el anciano que hasta ahora no había movido ni un dedo la paro –Oe oye, cálmese señorita, en realidad se por que Itachi hizo lo que hizo– dijo este sin perder su calma

– ¿Qué sabes tú, viejo idiota?–

–Fue una orden ¿no?–

Sakí se paralizó, ¿acaso ese anciano en frente suyo estaba jugando con su mente? sin saber si había dicho aquello por casualidad o…

–Pues yo le di la orden– al ver el rostro confundido de Sakí el anciano agregó –Si no me crees, pues pregúntale a Itachi '¿Quién es Danzou?'–

– ¿Tú eres Danzou?– pregunto Sakí solo para confirmar algo de lo que ya estaba segura

El anciano esbozo una sonrisa tan discreta que apenas si se pudo ver toda llena de…

–Sakí Uchiha ¡¿Quién diablos te dio permiso para abandonar el hospital?!– una mujer grito estruendosamente asustando a todos los que la escucharon

Sakí se estremeció ligeramente al ver a Tsunade, olvidándose por completo de Danzou

De regreso en el hospital Tsunade reprendía duramente a Sakí, advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si se atrevía siquiera pensar en volver a escapar del hospital, Sakí se disculpo de inmediato y cuando se vio libre fue directo a la habitación de Itachi

–Itachi ¿Te suena el nombre Danzou?–

Itachi se sorprendió por el tono con que le hablaba Sakí en comparación con la frialdad con la que lo trataba ahora incluso se podría decir que estaba feliz de verlo, pero había un problema, ella había dicho 'Danzou' lo cual no podía ser bueno –Si algo, llegue a conocerlo una temporada–

–Cuéntame de el–

Itachi dudo acerca de ello pero ante la mirada insistente de Sakí cedió –Bien es un sujeto que lleva vendajes…–

Con la descripción física de Itachi Sakí pudo confirmar que el anciano con el que había hablado era Danzou, emocionada siguió escuchando atentamente pero lo que le contaba Itachi se le empezaba a hacer largo y tedioso tanto que se estaba durmiendo, era tan aburrido que se arrepintió de haberle preguntado a el, si hubiera escuchado con un poco mas de atención quizás hubiera entendido que Itachi no le estaba diciendo nada realmente importante, ya iba a preguntarle la relación que tenia con la masacre de su clan cuando Itachi corto su explicación bruscamente

–…Aléjate de el– fue lo único que dijo que parecía tener importancia real, luego fingiendo cansancio se echo y comenzó a dormir

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– pregunto Sakí medio frustrada –Itachi– insistió pero nada

* * *

><p><strong>ESA NOCHE<strong>

Sakí se preguntaba como encontrarse de nuevo con Danzou, si era el culpable de la muerte de su familia, quizás podría perdonar a Itachi e incluso recuperar parte de su vida, era una esperanza que había estado creciendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, sin que ella misma se diera cuneta de alguna manera se sentía mas optimista con ello en mente; por lo que debía buscarlo a toda costa. Sin embrago fue Danzou quien la busco a ella, mientras cambiaba el suero de Itachi vio en el marco de la ventana un papel que discretamente recogió y leyó _"¿le cuento el resto de la historia mientras tomamos te señorita_?" la nota no especificaba nombre ni nada que pudiera relacionar a Danzou, pero no podía ser nadie mas por lo que debía arriesgarse, al ver que nadie la vigilaba pues todos estaban durmiendo ella aprovecho para escabullirse fuera del hospital y fue directo al restaurant donde había visto a Danzou y ahí estaba el de pie en la puerta, "es una pena pero ya cerraron que tal si vamos a…" en realidad Sakí no escuchaba lo que decía Danzou solo se limito a seguirlo y vigilar cada pequeño e insignificante movimiento que este hiciera tanto se concentro en esa tarea que se asusto cuando noto que habían llegado a un lugar cerrado por debajo de Konoha "aquí nadie nos interrumpirá, haz lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Danzou estirando ambas manos mostrando que estaba desarmado, por un momento Sakí dudó de todo aquello pero ¿por qué debía titubear al matar a aquel que había destruido su clan? Se repetía tratando de apagar la voz de alerta que sonaba insistentemente en su cabeza, había algo con todo aquello que le advertía que algo andaba mal "¿Acaso no ibas a vengar a tu patético clan?" con esas palabras por parte de Danzou, ya no dudo mas cogió su espada y corriendo corto la distancia entre ella y Danzou y clavo su espada en el abdomen del anciano que escupía sangre y se tambaleaba por el ataque, ella se dejo caer de rodillas _"¿eso es todo?"_ se preguntaba sintiéndose aun mas inquieta que antes, Danzou de pronto se saco la espada que lo atravesaba, algo no concordaba con la situación ¿si la herida que tenia en el pecho bastaba para matarlo por que Danzou estaba sonriendo?

–IZANAGI–

Como Uchiha, Sakí se sabía cientos de historias referentes a su clan, además de técnicas de muy alto nivel, entre ellas el IZANAGI sin embargo en esos momentos no lograba recordar en que consistía y aun más importante como alguien ajeno al clan podía usar un jutsu exclusivo del Sharingan, inmediato vio con horror como las heridas en Danzou desaparecieron como si nada, de pronto desapareció de su vista para ubicarse atrás suyo no era tan rápido por lo que se percato a tiempo para esquivar su ataque y dándose vuelta trato de cortarle la carne con el kunai que llevaba con ella logrando únicamente rasgar su manga izquierda cosa que quizás hubiese sido mejor no hacer…

–Que mal he tenido que usar uno de mis valiosos ojos…– murmuraba Danzou mirando su brazo ahora descubierto revelando en el cientos de ojos implantados todos con el Sharingan activado, el miraba en especial uno que ahora se había cerrado

Sakí se congelo al ver su brazo, podía reconocer cada uno de estos, ella había conocido a todos los dueños de cada uno de lo ojos incrustados, aquellos ojos amables que alguna vez la miraron con amor ahora eran similares a los ojos sin vida de una muñeca, los que solo podían transmitir una solo emoción, en este caso el horror de la muerte, era demasiado perturbador para una persona normal, con forme Danzou se le acercaba Sakí retrocedía hasta que choco contra la pared y en ese punto sus músculos se paralizaron por el miedo que la embargaba pero al fijarse bien no era solo el miedo lo que le impedía moverse a ambos costados habían dos Shinobis que la sujetaban con firmeza

–…Aunque creo que no habrá problema si tomó los tuyos en cambio– dijo Danzou mientras acercaba su mano al rostro espantado de Sakí

Si no fuera por los Shinobis que la sujetaban ella podría tratar al menos de huir y aun cuando usó su Sharingan en Danzou por alguna razón no parecía hacerle efecto alguno, era demasiado tarde, había subestimado a su oponente y ahora todo se iba a cavar para ella, ¿seria esto lo último que vería antes de que perder sus ojos y también su vida?, era la ultima interrogante que cruzaba su mente, tan pronto como sintió la presión de los dedos de Danzou sobre sus ojos ella soltó lo que creía seria la ultima prueba de su existencia un grito de desesperación total

–Déjala en paz Danzou–

En ese segundo las acciones de Danzou se detuvieron abruptamente, volteando para mirar al hombre que le hablaba

–Vaya es bueno verte de vuelta Itachi-kun, aunque parece que este tiempo has perdido tus modales– dijo Danzou sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo

Itachi iba vestido de negro siendo iluminado débilmente por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por el techo haciendo difícil distinguir nada más que su silueta negra además de un par de ojos rojos que parecían brillar peligrosamente. De inmediato los presentes se tensaron el único que permanecía relajado era Danzou, los que sujetaban a Sakí (sin dejar de sujetarla) se preparaban para atacar olvidando en el proceso que su oponente era un usuario del Sharingan pero para cuando entendieron su error ya era demasiado tarde ambos habían caído dentro de un doujutsu, a los pocos segundos ambos se desmayaron dejando a Sakí libre, esta por su parte trato de escapar, mas al saltar por encima de Danzou este la sujeto por una pierna y con un movimiento circular estuvo por azotar su cuerpo contra el piso, antes de que Sakí tocara el suelo Itachi la había atrapado evitando que se lastimara y a la vez que le lanzó un ataque Katon a Danzou, haciendo que este se alejara para evitar las llamaradas

"_¿Acaso este es otro de mis estúpidos sueños donde me salva Itachi?" _pensaba ella en un intento por negar que en realidad estaba contenta, el sentir el calor humano junto a ella fue suficiente para probarle que eso no era ningún sueño

–Te dije que te alejaras de él–

Sakí escuchaba la voz irritada de Itachi restándole importancia mientras seguía con la vista los pasos de Danzou, el que se coloco en medio del ambiente en que se hallaban, a causa de unas pocas nubes los rayos de luna habían sido casi nulos pero basto una leve brisa para cambiar ese hecho mejorando levemente la iluminación de tan peculiar ambiente, solo entonces ella notó algo que tendría que haber notado al entrar, entre las innumerables sombras del lugar se escondían varias decenas de ninjas, esto había sido una trampa donde la presa era Itachi y el sebo resulto ser ella misma

Itachi también lucia algo preocupado por la cantidad de enemigos –Los distraeré, mientras tú huye de aquí como puedas– dijo mientras se lanzaba en dirección de Danzou, de inmediato todos aquellos enemigos entre las sombras se lanzaron sobre Itachi, impidiéndole poner un solo dedo en Danzou

–Oye, oye Itachi ¿no estas precipitándote?– a pesar del tono tranquilo de Danzou sus palabras estaban llenas de burla e ironía

Al segundo el ambiente se lleno con el sonido de los metales chocando unos con otros; katanas, kunais, shurikens entre otras armas venían de todas direcciones todas con un solo objetivo Itachi Uchiha, pero aun con la superioridad numérica Itachi no parecía tener dificultades para controlarlos a todos ellos. Sakí de inmediato vio su oportunidad para huir, pero ya sea ver a su novio peleando solo, un simple capricho o su orgullo como una Uchiha, no podía solo escapar, rápidamente fue al lado de Itachi y comenzó a contrarrestar los ataques que ahora se dividían entre ella e Itachi

– ¡Vete ya!– Itachi gritó al verla, mostrando algo de nerviosismo en su voz

–No– la respuesta de Sakí sonaba tan caprichosa en esos momentos…

–Esto no es un juego– advirtió Itachi mientras continuaba atacando, con Sakí ahí no tenia mas opción que ponerse serio

Sakí de reojo logro ver como los ojos de Itachi cambiaban, no eran el típico Sharingan que ella conocía sino uno mucho mas avanzado, el infame Mangekyō Sharingan, inicialmente se sorprendió un poco pero tras pensarlo bien se dijo a si misma _"claro, si mató a todos seria tonto pensar que no iba obtener esos ojos" _todo esto había pasado en menos de un segundo, al fin y al cabo no podían darse el lujo de distraerse en medio de la batalla, aunque cualquiera se asustaría al ver a mas de la mitad de los hombres caer ante el doujutsu de Itachi

Los ataques venían de todas partes de una forma desordenada, pero con forme avanzaban las horas se iban haciendo más y más numerosos, Itachi y Sakí empezaban a cansarse, a distancia Danzou se limitaba a verlos, de inmediato Itachi se percato de las intenciones de Danzou… si bien el era bastante poderoso, tenia serios problemas con su desgaste físico, de modo que si se cansaba lo suficiente estaría en grandes problemas, como confirmación de sus sospechas vio sonreír a Danzou de forma maliciosa, mientras aparecían aun más y más enemigos… _"Maldición"_

En el momento en que su defensa comenzó a flanquear recordó el pergamino que había tomado 'prestado' unos días atrás, ahí aparentemente habían técnicas de bajo nivel para un Uchiha, pero en realidad había más en ese pergamino de lo que se dejaba ver, un código cifrado evitaba ver el verdadero contenido y todo para controlar a los miembros de menor rango o aquellos ambiciosos en insensatos dispuestos a matar a sus propios camaradas para conseguir mas poder, este código era conocido solo por los lideres o miembros de confianza dentro del clan, Itachi como hijo mayor del líder del clan se sabia muy bien este código. En el pergamino se hallaban en detalle la forma de efectuar la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyō Sharingan, el legendario Amaterasu, solo lo había leído una vez y ni siquiera lo había practicado de modo que no sabia muy bien que esperar, pero con su cuerpo desgastándose cada segundo sumada con la aparición casi exagerada de nuevos enemigos no le dejaba muchas opciones

–Sakí cúbreme–ordenó Itachi mientras concentraba su chakra, Sakí obedeció su comando sin decir palabra alguna; tras realizar varios sellos y cerrar ambos ojos inicio uno de los doujutsu s más poderosos –Amaterasu– tan pronto como lo dijo, un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar del ojo izquierdo de Itachi, generándole bastante dolor, pero con la situación actual se obligo a ignorarlo, de golpe abrió solo el ojo derecho revelando en el un nuevo modelo de Sharingan con un diseño estrellado, hecho que paso desapercibido opacado por las flamas negras que empezaron a esparcirse alrededor, los ataques pararon, y aquellos que se vieron envueltos huyeron abandonando a los desafortunados que fueron alcanzados por las flamas negras mientras yacían en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor sin poder apagar el fuego sobre ellos, Itachi de inmediato buco a Danzou con la mirada y al no sentir su presencia supo que era su oportunidad, tomo a Sakí de la cintura y escapó con ella cerrando ambos ojos tan pronto como salió de aquel lugar, ya que con ese ultimo ataque noto que su cuerpo casi estaba en su límite

YA MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ EN UN PARQUE

Itachi se tapaba el ojo que ya había dejado de sangran sintiendo aun algo de dolor a causado por el Amaterasu, Sakí le limpiaba la sangre de la cara cuando Itachi cogió su muñeca y le miro a los ojos con una furia evidente

–¡¿Que te pasa acaso no te das cuenta de lo que…?!– Itachi se había esperado hasta ese momento para mostrarle su disgusto de cuando ella se negó a escapar, pero no pudo continuar ya que ella sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre el y juntando sus labios lo calló con un beso que no pudo negar

–Miénteme– las palabras de Sakí confundían a Itachi, él podía sentir una profunda tristeza emanado de sus ojos mas ninguna lagrima salía ya, como si estas al final se hubieran terminado por secar –…Por favor, dime lo que sea para que crea que eres inocente ya no lo soporto mas– bajó la mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en espera de la confirmación de una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar

Itachi la veía sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba frente a él, suspirando continuo temeroso del lo que iba a decirle – ¿Cómo puedes pedir eso si ya sabes la verdad?…Yo los maté a todos, nada cambiara ese hecho–

A estas alturas no podía negarlo mas, ella aun amaba a Itachi, a pesar de que destruyó a su familia, sus sueños y su vida ella aun lo amaba… _"El amor no es ciego, es idiota"_ pensaba ella con amargura –No pienso quedarme, esta aldea me trae recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para soportarlo–

–Sabes que la otra opción es la cárcel–

Itachi debía lograr que Sakí decidiera quedarse en la aldea como una misión especial encomendada por el Hokage, de modo que para persuadirla le había tratado de explicar la situación pero ella siempre se negaba y de forma testaruda elegía siempre la peor opción para ella 'destruir Konoha', lo que generó la mayoría de peleas entre ambos

Sakí estaba aburrida de escuchar lo mismo, sabia que su familia no era inocente, que ellos planeaban destruir Konoha sin importar cuantos civiles inocentes mataran en el proceso, si Itachi no intervenía era posible que generaran así una nueva guerra trayendo consigo la posible aniquilación y destrucción de la aldea mas importante del país del fuego, pero eran su familia y saber que ahora estaban muertos y más aun por alguien que ella estimaba, era demasiado doloroso y no podía perdonar algo así o eso era lo que ella creía, de pronto una idea atravesó su mente – ¿Y si me matas?–

–¿Qué?– Itachi palideció con tan descabellada propuesta, ya estaba por replicar cuando Sakí le conto la descabellada idea que acababa de ocurrírsele…

Era bastante tarde de modo que cuando regresaron al hospital nadie habia notado su ausencia de modo que todo este asunto quedo en secreto.

* * *

><p>Había transcurrido un par de semanas desde ese incidente, como venían haciendo desde el ataque de Danzou, Itachi y Sakí se escaparon del hospital y en la antigua morada del clan Uchiha, ambos se preparaban para llevar a cabo un plan que cambiaria para siempre sus vidads hasta esa fecha…<p>

–¿Estas segura de esto?–

–Ya he muerto hace muchos años, no me molesta tener que morir otra vez–

–No lo digas de esa forma…–

–¿Ese es el plan no?, debes mentalizarte desde ahora para que todo resulte bien, además debería ser yo la que te pregunte ¿estas tu seguro de esto?– pregunto Sakí con una genuina preocupación en sus ojos

–Si– Itachi no tenia ni un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, habían planeado aquello por varias semanas y retractarse ahora era…

–Empecemos entonces– Sakí se dirigia lentamente hacia su novio preparada para lo que estaba por venir…

* * *

><p>Uff estoy agotada, es la primera vez que escribo tanto de golpe…si me disculpan me ire a dormir… A partir de ahora la vida se tornara más peligrosa y en el siguiente capitulo veran como… ups casi se me escapa, perdon es que me emocioné<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capittulo. Hasta entonces se me cuidan…

…bien ahora a…zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	25. La prision de Kokoha

Al parecer a algunos no les gustó el capitulo anterior, en fin que se le va hacer no se puede complacer a todo el mundo; no obstante agradesco que se dieran la molestia de hacermelo saber, hare lo que este en mis manos para mejorar… _a leer se ha dicho_

Quizás me desvié un poco del tema principal pero para la línea que estoy siguiendo, esto le da… como decirlo… sentido a lo que viene, bueno quizás lo entiendan cuando lean los capitulos que vienen… es como diría mi buena amiga Mariam წარმოუდგენელი ნუ გესმით ეს?

En fin vamos con el siguiente capitulo…

* * *

><p>Era entrada la madruga, el sol aun no había salido y por toda la aldea se extendía una brisa helada muy común en aquella época del año, el frío de la mañana contrastaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de Minato, que en esos momentos caminaba rondando la aldea tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, por mucho que quisiera no podía hablar con el consejo de Konoha sino hasta dentro de unas horas, dormir no le había resultado de modo que ahora caminaba esperando poder recuperar algo de serenidad… Pasaron las horas y el sol por fin salió sobre la aldea de Konoha tan brillante como todos los días, pero aun con todo esto el día parecía todo menos prometedor en aquel fatídico día. Minato no se había podido calmar en absoluto, es más ahora estaba todavía más furioso, rápidamente se dirigió al centro de la aldea a expresar sus quejas como Hokage al consejo que ahora actuaba a sus espaldas, rogando por dentro poder solucionar todo el asunto de forma pacífica.<p>

Entro en la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del consejo, al verla vacía se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, sabia que los ancianos no tardarían en llegar…

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que las puertas se volviesen a abrir, dando paso a los sabios de Konoha que como siempre entraban con rostros inexpresivos, haciendo una leve reverencia al Hokage tomaron asiento, Minato les miraba de forma dura mas ninguno le hizo caso.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares era hora de iniciar la reunión matutina sobre las decisiones futuras que se darían en Konoha

–Hokage-sama es muy raro que usted llegue antes que nosotros– pregunto uno de los ancianos sin ninguna emoción en su voz, Minato no quiso contestar pues sabía que con su estado de ánimo actual era mejor callar

Ante el silencio del Hokage uno a uno los asistentes a la reunión matutina empezaron a dar comentarios aleatorios sobre la aldea y algunas medidas para mejorar su bienestar, llegado un momento Minato no aguanto mas y golpeando la mesa con una fuerza moderada empezó a hablar

–Como es posible que hayan mandado a Itachi Uchiha a prisión sin mi autorización–

De pronto el ambiente quedo en un silencio sepulcral

* * *

><p><em>Así era Itachi Uchiha se encontraba ahora mismo en prisión, el crimen, homicidio, la victima, la ultima sobreviviente del clan Uchiha<em>

_La noticia se extendió rápidamente por toda Konoha siendo pocos los que se opusieron y muchos los que seguían sin creérselo_

_Para entender lo que sucedió, bastaba con saber dos hechos cruciales que venían sucediendo desde el ataque de Danzou, la noticia de que Itachi era el verdadero asesino del clan Uchiha se había dispersado por toda la aldea a su vez este simple "rumor" fue ensombrecido por una segunda revelación que decía que un Uchiha se vuelve aun más poderoso si asesina a los seres que estima y para empeorar el asunto ayer por la noche varios testigos aseguraron que Itachi había asesinado a Sakí Uchiha a sangre fría robándole los ojos en el proceso…_

* * *

><p>–…Y bien, ¿no tienen nada que decir?–<p>

–Hokage-sama, no le debemos explicaciones, estos días ha descuidado su trabajo mostrando poco o nada de interés por la aldea–

–Enviar a una persona a prisión sin un juicio de por medio es algo que solo yo puedo hacer–

–Cuando alguien de su posición descuida su trabajo, nosotros debemos tomar el control… Ahora si solo piensa vociferar y quejarse por que enviamos a uno de sus favoritos a prisión, terminaremos esta junta aquí mismo Hokage-sama– dijo finalmente uno de los ancianos antes de levantarse e irse del lugar seguido por todos los asistentes a la reunión matutina dejando solo a Minato, que moría de frustración en esos momentos.

Minato caminaba rumbo a la prisión de Konoha desesperanzado, no sabia muchos detalles de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo sabia que Itachi había matado a Sakí Uchiha quitándole ambos ojos en el proceso, desde la llegada de Sakí varios aldeanos habían pedido su encierro, exilio y hasta muerte, por lo que como Hokage se vio obligado a declarar a Sakí como aldeana legítima de Konoha, irónicamente esto había hecho que Itachi entrara en prisión, al fin y al cabo los rumores que corrían por ahí eran solo eso, rumores; pero un asesinato de un aldeano de Konoha en medio de la aldea con varios testigo de por medio ya era otra cosa, para esas alturas ya estaba pensando en algunos planes de escape, obligándose a si mismo a olvidarlos como Hokage debía apegarse a las leyes en Konoha, por ahora solo lo "interrogaría" un poco…

–Hokage-sama buenos días– saludo un guardia que cuidaba la entrada de la gran prisión de Konoha ubicada estratégicamente en medio de un volcán

–Buenos días– saludo Minato

Minato ya estaba entrando cuando el guardia le detuvo –Eh si viene a visitar al nuevo prisionero, debo revisarlo primero–

– ¿Es en serio?– cuestionó Minato, poco familiarizado con las reglas de la prisión, después de todo esta era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar

–Discúlpeme pero ni a usted le puedo dejar meter armas– dijo el guardia alzando las manos en defensa nerviosamente

–Pero yo no… a bien terminemos con esto– terminó por decir medio irritado, había sido un pésimo día hasta ahora

Aun siendo Hokage Minato no había visitado jamás la prisión, como no habían muchos problemas con esta solía delegarle esa tarea a terceros, de modo que le molestó tener que demostrar su identidad y dejar atrás todas sus armas, estaba tan fastidiado con la revisión anterior que ni acepto un guía, cosa que lamento rápidamente pues no tenia idea de donde estaba Itachi ya iba a regresas cuando escuchó algunos quejidos, curioso rastreo la fuente internándose en la planta más baja de la prisión en la celda que más distaba de la salida, ahí para su sorpresa encontró a Itachi, Tsunade y…equipamiento medico que no tenia nada que envidiar al hospital… Ahí Tsunade e Itachi parecían estar en medio de un extraño duelo

–Ya deja de moverte–

–Esta siendo muy torpe Tsunade-sensei–

–No tendríamos este problema si estuviésemos en el hospital, ¿acaso no podías esperar un par de meses antes de matarla?–

– ¿Esta diciendo que no había problema si la mataba?–

–No, digo que para ese entonces ya etarias curado y así podría molerte a golpes en paz–

Así seguía su pequeña discusión; Minato podía apreciar en ojos de Tsunade una mirada sádica y las muecas de dolor de Itachi solo confirmaban que Tsunade en verdad estaba haciendo de todo para causarle dolor, sintió algo de pena por Itachi pero mas era el temor que Tsunade le provocaba por lo que decidió retirarse, cuando…

–Minato-chan ¿A dónde vas?– pregunto Tsunade al percatarse de la presencia de Minato

–Eh bueno yo no los quiero interrumpir así que volveré más tarde– dijo este algo tenso

–No ya termine aquí… es todo tuyo– dijo ella mientras guardaba todo el material medico que estaba usando

Cuando ya se iba Minato no pudo con su curiosidad y pregunto – ¿Cómo hiciste para meter todo eso?–

–Ser la nieta del primer Hokage tiene sus ventajas– contesto Tsunade con una sonrisa socarrona, inmediatamente oscurecida por una mirada peligrosa –además no les habría gustado saber lo que pasaba si no me dejaban pasar–

Minato solo podía reír nerviosamente ante tan macabra afirmación, Tsunade ya se iba cuando volteo a ver a Itachi para luego susurrarle a Minato: –Si lo quieres matar adelante, yo me encargare de curar sus heridas–

–Lo pensaré– respondió quizás con más seriedad de la necesaria

Al entrar en la celda vio a Itachi de pie frotándose lastimosamente el brazo, tan pronto se percato de la presencia de Minato se tenso y Minato pudo notarlo a pesar de que solo fue una fracción de segundo, Minato sin saber como abarcar el tema olvido las formalidades y fue directo al grano…

–Puedes explicarme ¿que rayos sucedió ayer?–

– ¿Aun no se entera?… yo maté…– respondió Itachi en forma casi descarada

Minato que tenia su paciencia al límite golpeo la pared de la celda dejando una grieta en la pared de granito solido que no fue mas grande solo por que se contuvo –No seas gracioso Itachi, explícame ¿Qué sucedió?– pregunto otra vez con impaciencia

Itachi se estremeció ligeramente cuando Minato casi rompe el muro de su celda por lo que respondió tan sinceramente como pudo –Ella era peligrosa para Konoha debía de deshacerme de ella– dijo sin mirar directamente a Minato

Minato, que lo conocía desde pequeño, sabia que él hacía eso cuando planeaba algo –Itachi ¿Qué estas planeando?, quizás pueda ayudarte– insistió en un tono esta vez mas suave

–Lo dudo mucho– dijo Itachi casi riendo, de pronto se dio cuenta de su error y agregó –Es decir mire mi situación actual, no creo que pueda salir de esta tan fácilmente–

Esa pequeña risa le basto a Minato para saber que Itachi si planeaba algo y que peor se lo estaba escondiendo deliberadamente pues posiblemente era un plan con el que el estaría en desacuerdo –Maldición, quiero sacarte de aquí pero pareciera que tú te quieres quedar, ¿es eso lo que quieres?– preguntó creyendo que por ahí iba su dichoso plan

–No claro que no– respondió Itachi automáticamente

Minato confundido continuó casi como una suplica –Entonces ayúdame a pensar en algo–

Aun cuando parecía estarle siguiendo el juego en realidad le decía _"Dime que quieres lograr con esto", _Itachi sabia bien esto… –No se me ocurre nada– dijo

– ¿Cómo crees que Sasuke tomara esto?–

–Hablare con el cuando venga a visitarme– dijo en el mismo tono frio y calculador que solía usar, Minato lo miró consternado pero al verlo supo que no conseguiría nada por lo que se fue, dejando a Itachi solo…

Tras ambas visitas por fin Itachi estaba solo en su celda claro que tan pronto como se fue Minato un guardia fue y lo volvió a encadenar así mismo le vendo los ojos por temor a que usase su Sharingan a lo cual no puso resistencia alguna, delicadamente rozó su mano contra la fría pared pero la retiro rápidamente emitiendo un leve gemido, ese simple acto se había sentido como si le hubiesen desgarrado la piel con un rallador o una especie de lija sintiendo de inmediato como si le acabasen de arrancar la piel palpo su mano para comprobar que de hecho la piel estaba intacta… _"Parece que mi piel esta demasiado sensible… seguro que Tsunade tuvo que ver en esto"_ pensó algo molesto; Tsunade como ninja médico de élite era muy capaz de controlar los nervios de sus pacientes a su antojo pudiendo anestesiar para hacer alguna cirugía o como había hecho con Itachi poner los nervios tan sensibles que provocaba que aun el dolor mas insignificante aumentara exageradamente… –TSK Esto será problemático– susurró con fastidio

* * *

><p>En sus primeros días en prisión, Itachi mostraba un comportamiento ejemplar, nunca daba problemas, obedecía a los guardias, paraba cualquier alboroto e incluso daba datos valiosos para mejorar la seguridad en la prisión ganándose así el odio de los demás convictos que si no intentaban algo en su contra era solo por que le temían, aunque cierto día algunos convictos se reunieron para encargarse del mocoso que ahora les hacia la vida en prisión mas insoportable desde su llegada… Como saben en todos lados hay corrupción y como la cárcel no es la excepción, tras sobornar algunos guardias 7 de los convictos mas peligrosos decidieron darle una visita a la celda de Itachi para darle una lección, esto terminó muy pero muy mal… para ellos, ya que Itachi aun vendado y encadenado al final logró derrotarlos, después de todo nadie sabía que Itachi en realidad si podía usar Genjutsu y se aseguró que ninguno de esos 7 lo delatara de la forma más cruel que pudo, esa noche, Itachi desato un autentico infierno en las patéticas y privilegiadas vidas de los hombres que lo atacaron (tan privilegiadas como lo pueden ser en prisión) de ese modo sin querer el privilegiado terminó siendo Itachi ya que todos los reos temían al que acabo con los más poderosos de esa prisión estando de manos y pies atados; además de eso los guardias temían que Itachi los delatase con respecto al soborno que recibieron. De no ser por las continuas visitas de su médico de cabecera que siempre lo dejaba con todo el cuerpo adolorido, el Hokage que nunca le daba un segundo de paz y su hermano menor, su vida en prisión era en realidad bastante cómoda, cosa irónica. Fue entonces que cuando obtuvo suficiente libertad hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, escapó de la prisión de Konoha, siendo detenido la primera vez por Tsunade "<em>Aun te faltan dos semanas para terminar tu tratamiento<em>" fue todo lo que dijo cuando regreso a Itachi medio inconsciente a prisión…

A partir de las dos semanas, Itachi siguió escapando muchas veces más, a veces lo atrapaba Minato otras Tsunade, y cada vez con más frecuencia salía de prisión burlando con demasiada facilidad el sistema de seguridad de la prisión de Konoha…

Pero todo empeoró cuando Itachi uso de rehén a uno de los sabios de Konoha para escapar de la aldea, su plan hubiera funcionado de no ser por que Minato logro detenerlo un segundo antes de que pudiera escapar, con esto el destino de Itachi estaba sellado.

Al la mañana siguiente el consejo debatía sobre las medidas que se aplicarían a Itachi Uchiha, asesinar un ciudadano casi legitimo de Konoha era una cosa, escapar de prisión era otra cosa, pero raptar uno de los sabios de Konoha y casi matarlo ya era algo que no se podía pasar por alto…

–Itachi Uchiha ha sido hasta ahora uno de los Shinobis más valiosos para Konoha, sin embargo en vista de los eventos recientes ha demostrado que no es sino un lobo con piel de oveja, es un peligro para cada habitante en Konoha y esta muy claro que la prisión no basta para detenerlo…– el sabio, el mismo que había sido secuestrado la noche anterior, hizo una pausa analizando el ánimo de todos aquellos que lo oían; un mal presentimiento crecía en Minato a medida que escuchaba la sentencia que ni el podría debatir a esas alturas –De modo que la única solución viable para un criminal de su talla es la pena de muerte– dijo finalmente

De pronto el salón se quedo en silencio, nadie parecía querer contrariar la pena propuesta de modo que todas las miradas se dirigían a Minato que ahora estaba pálido

–No puede estar hablando en serio–

* * *

><p>Ok gracias a los que todavia siguen esta historia, hasta la proxima…<p>

Ah y para los que como yo son peruanos FELICES FIESTAS! adoro los feriados me da tiempo de escribir :3


End file.
